Mi ángel guardián
by Maestro Guerrero
Summary: Raynare se negó a obedecer la orden de matarlo, porque vio en él algo diferente, algo que además atrapó su corazón... aunque así su desobediencia casi le cueste la vida. Pero se dará cuenta que, hasta los mismísimos ángeles caídos, tienen su propio ángel guardián. [IsseixRaynare] [Capítulo 9]
1. Prólogo

**Simbología:**

—Hola! —personajes hablando.

—"De modo que era así" —personajes pensando.

" _Eso no tenía que haber sucedido…"_ – narración introspectiva/subjetiva.

 **Mi ángel guardián**

 **Prólogo: Antes de mi caída**

" _Aún recuerdo lo que sucedió esa noche, esa fatídica noche… en la que casi muero…"_

—G-aaaagh… —

Raynare no podía hablar ya que estaba siendo estrangulada por un extraño hombre.

" _Él fue la razón por la que yo ahora estoy en esto, pero… no me arrepiento de haber hecho lo que hice"_

—Eres una maldita perra desobediente, Raynare. Se te ordenó matarlo, pero tú… tú no lo hiciste —dijo el hombre con una voz ronca, amenazante, mientras miraba con furia al ángel caído entre sus manos —Eres una vergüenza para los tuyos, no tienes derecho a seguir llamándote ángel caído, y ni siquiera a poseer una de estas —dijo luego, extendiendo una de sus manos hasta una de las alas de la chica, la cual miró todo eso con unos ojos muy abiertos.

—"¿¡Q-Qué es lo que está…?!" —pensó la pelinegra.

De pronto el terrorífico sonido de huesos quebrándose y desprendiéndose se oyó en el lugar, Raynare sintió un inmenso dolor en su espalda.

—¡G-gggnnnnngggg! —la pobre pelinegra no podía gritar y sólo pudo apretar sus dientes con fuerza mientras mostraba un rostro de sufrimiento sin par. Sus lágrimas salían a borbotones.

—Que estupidez… —dijo el hombre que la estaba ahorcando con una mano, tenía bastante fuerza como para sostenerla con una sola de sus extremidades superiores. Luego de eso el extraño la golpea un par de veces con la mano que le quedaba libre, provocándole varias contusiones por la fuerza con la que la hería. Finalmente arroja su cuerpo lejos, y Raynare se estrella con fuerza contra un árbol.

" _En ese momento me lamentaba, mis lágrimas no solo salían por el dolor en mi cuerpo… sino también por el miedo de no volver a ver a la persona que cambió el rumbo de mi existencia, la persona que aclaró mis dudas y despejó mi camino, la que me hizo darme cuenta de lo que realmente debía hacer… y por la cual empecé a tener fuertes sentimientos…"_

Raynare estaba débil, el dolor estaba haciendo mucha mella en su cuerpo, su respiración era dificultosa… pero se negaba a perder el conocimiento, aun si fuera algo tentador el ceder. Ella escuchó los pasos de su verdugo, el cual se le acercaba. La chica vio el rostro de aquel que quería poner fin a su vida: un hombre de facciones maduras, piel bronceada, una intimidante mirada con unos ojos color marrón claro y un cabello negro corto, todo eso sumado a una vestimenta conformada con una gabardina larga de cuero oscura. Aquel despreciable hombre por fin llegó hasta ella, para después levantarla del cuello hasta que ella estuviera a una altura considerable para que pudiera mirarla mejor.

—Descuida, ya no sufrirás más, daré fin a tu patética existencia —dijo el hombre, empezando a materializar en una mano lo que parecía ser una lanza de luz.

En eso varias lágrimas escapan nuevamente de los ojos de la pelinegra, y de su boca salieron palabras que sorprendieron al extraño.

—P-Por favor… no… —.

Raynare le había suplicado por compasión mientras trataba inútilmente de sacarse de encima las manos de su agresor.

" _Esas palabras salieron de mi boca sin que yo lo hubiera pensado antes… y fue porque no quería morir, no quería irme de este mundo sin haber estado de nuevo al lado de esa persona tan especial para mí…"_

—¿Estás… pidiendo clemencia? Pobre ilusa —el hombre se burló de ella —Hubieras escogido un deseo mejor antes de morir, pero fue tu elección. Ahora prepárate para desaparecer por completo —dijo luego, levantando el arma con la que pondría fin a la vida del ángel caído.

" _Ya no podía hacer más, era imposible dialogar con ese tipo… yo moriría, eso era seguro, así que cerré mis ojos y esperé el golpe de gracia, el golpe que me mataría de una vez por todas. Estaba realmente afligida, aunque… creo que me lo merecía, después de todo, en el pasado hice cosas reprobables, tenía que pagar por todo ello… sin embargo, no dejé de pensar en él. En la oscuridad de mis ojos, la imagen de su rostro sonriéndome apareció, calentando mi corazón pero a la vez destrozándolo al saber que ya no podría estar más a su lado. Deseaba, sin mucha posibilidad de éxito pero con mucha fe, volver aunque sea una sola vez más con él, quería verlo, quería caminar a su lado, quería… quería…"_

Raynare tenía los ojos cerrados, ella esperaba por su muerte, pero… nunca llegó. No sintió nada atravesar su cuerpo, y por ello abrió los ojos lentamente solo para encontrarse con una imagen más que sorprendente.

" _No daba crédito a lo que estaban viendo mis ojos. Por suerte ese maldito que me tenía agarrada me soltó, yo caí al suelo de manera estrepitosa… pero no me importó mucho, porque él estaba ahí, la persona de la cual les estaba y estoy hablando, aquella persona que inunda mis pensamientos… él estaba allí, me miró y me sonrió, yo también sonreí pero mis fuerzas me estaban dejando, justo en ese momento pensé ¿por qué? ¿Por qué acabó así, cuando Él vino a rescatarme?. Vino corriendo hacia mí y me sujeto entre sus cálidos brazos, levantándome del frío suelo, y en ese entonces escuché su dulce voz…"_

—Raynare… —

—I-Isse… —

" _Todo se oscureció a mi alrededor…"_

 _ **Continuará…**_


	2. Capítulo 1

**Nota: La narración introspectiva/subjetiva del capítulo anterior perteneció a Raynare. En este capítulo estará omitida hasta el momento en que se crea conveniente que deba volver.**

 **Disclaimer: High School DxD pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi, su respectivo creador. Yo sólo tomo argumento/personajes para crear esta entretenida historia sin fines de lucro.**

 **NOTA: A partir de este capítulo habrán cambios con respecto a Issei. Queda este aviso más que nada para los que hayan leído con anterioridad los capítulos, todos estarán editados, repito, con respecto a Issei. Se harán cambios en su aspecto físico, aunque menores. Quedan avisados.**

 **(Capítulo editado el 24/03/2016)**

 **Mi ángel guardián**

 **Capítulo 1: Salvándote**

—¿Q-Quisieras… t-tener una cita… conmigo? Por favor —.

Raynare estaba parada frente a Issei, vestida como una adorable chica alumna de otro instituto. Ella imploraba al joven de cabello negro para que él le diera la aprobación y así poder empezar a salir juntos.

La pelinegra tenía la misión de vigilarlo, ya lo había hecho días atrás pero sólo fue a una distancia prudencial para que no la detectara. Ahora debía estar más cerca de él para estudiarlo más a detalle, ver de qué era capaz… aunque sinceramente, desde aquella primera vez que lo vio, Raynare consideró que él no era más que un chico completamente normal y apuesto.

Ahora hacía lo posible para aparentar estar nerviosa, pero… le parecía un poco extraño ya que era como si no estuviera fingiéndolo.

En eso Issei le dedica una mirada ligeramente confundida, la que a la vez confundió a la pelinegra, ¿esa era la reacción que esperaba de él? ¿O quizás que se mostrara más sorprendido y emocionado? Después de eso el muchacho esbozó una sonrisa, una sonrisa calmada, imperturbable y que demostraba su felicidad… esa sonrisa tomó totalmente desprevenida a la pelinegra, la cual no supo cómo reaccionar. Se sintió más confundida que antes, extrañamente más nerviosa y sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban sin que ella hiciera nada.

—Oh, ¿sí?… bueno, la verdad me sorprende pero más que nada me pone muy feliz que una chica tan linda como tú quiera tener una cita conmigo —comentó el azabache.

Raynare abrió sus ojos de par en par, mostrando una cara de sorpresa y sonrojada aún más que la anterior. Ese fue otro comentario que la tomó muy desprevenida.

—G-Gra-Gracias… —agradeció la chica aquel cumplido, moviendo sus brazos con nerviosismo —E-Entonces… ¿a-aceptarás…? —pregunta luego.

—Por supuesto, después de todo no podría negarme si me lo pide tan hermosa chica —responde Issei.

El joven le estaba lanzando piropos una y otra vez, hecho que a Raynare la dejó descolocada ya que no pensó que Issei pudiera ser un chico tan agradable y caballeroso, sin contar que parecía no tener la más mínima intención de querer tirársele encima como cualquier pervertido que hay rondando por allí.

—P-Puede ser… u-uhmm… —iba a decir algo la chica, pero Issei le interrumpe.

—Este domingo, ¿te gustaría? —preguntó el muchacho.

—¡S-Sí! Era justo el día que iba a proponerte —responde la pelinegra —Ummm… podemos vernos en la entrada del centro comercial a unas calles de aquí, cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, si no es mucho problema para ti —.

—No te preocupes, no tendré ningún problema, cuenta con ello —responde el joven de cabellos negros.

—Qué alivio. Entonces nos veremos allí a esa hora. Te dejaré mi número de teléfono —dice Raynare, pero en eso es detenida por Issei.

—Espera, antes de que me lo des hay algo que quiero preguntarte, algo muy importante que he pasado por alto —dice él con seriedad.

—¿Y-Y eso sería…? —preguntó la pelinegra, con nerviosismo.

—Tu nombre —responde el azabache —No me has dicho tu nombre —dice luego, con un tono algo bromista.

—A-Aaaahh —dijo la chica, tomándose la nuca y riéndose un poco con nerviosismo —M-Me llamo Rayn… ¡D-Digo A-Amano Yuuma! Sí, ése es mi nombre —Raynare ahora sí que estaba temblando de verdad, casi le revela su nombre verdadero por un mero descuido… algo que, sin dudas, puede resultar fatal.

—Yuuma-chan, ¿eh? Es un muy bonito nombre, como el atardecer —.

Raynare se quedó congelada en su lugar por unos momentos, viendo el rostro del muchacho, el cual miró por un momento con cierta nostalgia al cielo… y luego la miró a ella, dedicándole una sonrisa que dejó sin aliento a la joven. En su pecho sintió algo repentino, su corazón pareció latir con fuerza, su cuerpo se estremeció y sintió sus mejillas muy calientes.

—G-Gra… Gracias, Isse —Raynare trató de esconder su enrojecido y avergonzado rostro de la mirada del chico, el cual no dejó su sonrisa en ningún momento. Después de eso, la chica le entrega en mano a Issei un trozo de papel en el cual figuraba su número de teléfono —E-Este es mi número telefónico, p-puedes llamarme por si quieres avisarme si… si no podrás ir a nuestra cita —.

—Bien, aunque ya te he confirmado que iré y allí estaré, es una promesa y la cumpliré, Yuuma-chan —respondió Issei, tomando el papel mientras la pelinegra lo miraba.

—E-Es bueno escuchar eso —comentó ella —Bueno, creo que ya debería irme, me alegra que por fin haya podido hablar contigo, Isse. Estaré esperando ansiosa nuestra cita. ¡Adiós! —.

La pelinegra se alejó del joven de cabello negro sonriéndole y saludándole, el joven también la saludaba con una sonrisa mientras ella se alejaba. Una vez que se perdió de su vista, Raynare se dirigió a un callejón oscuro y allí desplegó sus alas para volver con los suyos.

 **O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Raynare ahora estaba sentada en el borde de la azotea de un edificio. Era de noche y ella se encontraba allí, observando la ciudad bajo sus pies a la vez que pensaba sobre lo que le había ocurrido.

—"No lo entiendo… ¿por qué actué de esa manera…? Digo, tenía que hacerlo, pero… pareciera como si en realidad no estuviera fingiendo. ¿Y-Y por qué… cuando Issei me sonrió me puse… de esa manera?" —Pensaba la pelinegra, enormemente confundida por lo que le pasó —"¿A-Acaso… yo…? N-No, eso es imposible, no podría… no puedo sentir nada por él, no debo, sólo tengo que cumplir mi misión y listo" —.

Raynare había colocado una mano sobre su pecho, y mientras mostraba una expresión de confusión a la vez que tristeza soltó un largo suspiro.

—"Él… es diferente, puedo sentirlo. Sí, me habían dicho que representaba un peligro para nosotros, pero… yo no lo considero así " —pensaba ella. Issei le había demostrado tener un aire de confianza. Sí, era extraño que la pelinegra estuviera pensando así de él si fue la primera vez que se encontraron cara a cara, pero como lo había vigilado un par de veces desde lejos notó que los rumores acerca de él no eran para nada ciertos.

—Así que aquí estás, Raynare —una voz masculina se escuchó detrás de la pelinegra, sobresaltándola —¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? —.

—Zelt —susurró la chica, con cizaña en su voz —Eso no es de tu incumbencia —le responde ella luego, molesta.

—Ten mucho cuidado con ese tono. Recuerda en qué posición estás tú, alguien superior a ti está hablando contigo ahora mismo así que te conviene medir tus palabras —dijo el hombre. Raynare se levanta y lo mira por unos momentos, bastante enojada.

—Que seas el lamebotas de Kokabiel-sama no significa que puedas intimidarme, así que mejor será que vayas a hacer el papel de "detective" a otro lado —dijo la pelinegra mientras se alejaba de él, pero en eso es detenida abruptamente ya que el hombre la sujetó fuerte del brazo.

—Una sola vez más te lo advertiré, Raynare, cuida tus palabras, a no ser que quieras que te pase algo malo —amenazó el pelinegro.

—Suéltame —ordenó Raynare tajantemente —Amenázame todo lo que quieras, pero ya te dije que no te tengo miedo, Zelt. Ahora aparte tus asquerosas manos de mí antes de que me enoje —.

El hombre la mira fijamente por unos segundos hasta que decide aligerar su agarre y por consiguiente la pelinegra se zafa de él con fuerza.

—La próxima vez que oses tocarme la pagarás caro —amenazó la chica, alejándose de él para luego extender sus alas y desaparecer en el cielo.

—Hmmmm… —rumió el hombre de corto cabello negro mientras la miraba alejarse —Esto es muy sospechoso, ¿es idea mía o ella está titubeando demasiado con su misión? Puedo notarlo en su rostro. Lo mejor será dar parte de esto a Kokabiel-sama en secreto, él decidirá mejor qué debe hacerse en estos casos —dijo luego, extendiendo también sus alas y alzando vuelo.

El hombre se dirigió a una iglesia en las afueras de la ciudad. Una vez allí, en el interior y sorteando un montón de puertas y pasadizos, llegó hasta una sala en donde estaba sentado Kokabiel, similar a un trono. En ese entonces, Zelt le contó sobre sus sospechas acerca de Raynare y pidió que se la investigue.

—Vaya, así que la querida Raynare está teniendo esos desvaríos. Ella últimamente ha sido bastante… rebelde, ¿pero cuestionar sus órdenes? Hmmmm… ha sido un buen soldado, deposité mi confianza en ella… pero nunca está de más ser precavidos —comentó Kokabiel, mientras revolvía ligeramente un vaso con vino en su mano derecha —Tú la vigilarás entonces, Zelt. Mantente a una distancia prudencial y fíjate qué es lo que hace cuando se encuentre con ese mocoso. Si todo marcha según lo estipulado ven inmediatamente aquí y cuéntamelo todo. Si no… podrás matarla si se niega a hacer lo que le pedí, ¿de acuerdo? —.

—Así se hará, mi señor —responde Zelt, arrodillándose.

—Bien. Ahora vete, necesito ocuparme de otros asuntos —ordenó el loco líder de los ángeles caídos.

Parecía que a Raynare se le avecinaban bastantes problemas.

 **O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Por fin había llegado el domingo, el día acordado tanto por Issei como por Raynare para tener su cita a la entrada de un gran paseo comercial.

La pelinegra estaba observando de lejos al muchacho, el cual aguardaba su llegada. Raynare vio que al parecer Issei se mostraba un poco preocupado ya que hacía cerca de media hora que esperaba en el mismo lugar, lo que causó que la pelinegra se sintiera un poco apenada por ello.

—"Creo… que será mejor que vaya de inmediato, no sería bueno si lo hago esperar mucho" —pensó Raynare, buscando con la vista un buen lugar donde aterrizar, lejos de la mirada de los demás.

Por desgracia para ella, a una distancia aún más lejana estaba Zelt, aquel hombre de corto cabello negro y mirada siniestra, vigilándola y observando cada movimiento que hacía.

—"Espero que mis sospechas sobre ti sean solo eso, Raynare, porque si no… vas a sufrir mucho por mi mano" —pensó el hombre, cruzado de brazos mientras veía bajar a la pelinegra al suelo y escondía sus alas.

…

—"Ella aún no ha venido, ¿se encontrará bien?" —se preguntó a sí mismo el azabache, mirando hacia todos lados mientras pensaba en Yuuma. Se notaba un poco preocupado, pero más que nada era por el bienestar de la chica. Afortunadamente sus preguntas fueron respondidas de inmediato con una presencia que él esperaba con ansias.

—¡Isseeeee! —Raynare había aparecido, venía caminando con prisa hasta llegar donde el aludido la aguardaba.

—Yuuma-chan, has llegado —dijo el chico, sonriendo —¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunta luego.

—Sí, estoy bien, Isse-kun, ¿y tú? —responde y pregunta la chica, también sonriéndole.

—Ahora mucho mejor ya que estás aquí —responde Issei sin dejar de lado su expresión, luego la miró pro unos segundos —Vaya, debo decir que estás muy hermosa, Yuuma-chan —dice luego, fascinado.

—¿E-Eehh? ¿D-De verdad? —Pregunta la pelinegra, más nerviosa. Y no era para menos puesto que llevaba una falda negra que llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de sus rodillas, una blusa de mangas cortas rosada y por último unos zapatos con tacones bajos. Realmente ella se veía bastante bien, y por supuesto Issei se lo confirmó. La chica se sonrojó por su cumplido y más aún cuando él le sonreía, le provocó de nuevo una extraña sensación cálida en su pecho.

—G-Gracias, Isse… O-Oh, y… perdóname, por mi tardanza —se disculpa Raynare, sintiéndose culpable por su error.

—No te preocupes por ello, después de todo acabo de venir —le dice el azabache, sin cambiar su semblante —Bueno, ¿vamos? —pregunta luego.

—S-Sí, pero… ¿a dónde? —responde y pregunta la chica, mirándolo un poco confundida.

—A donde tú quieras ir, por supuesto —responde Issei, sorprendiendo a Raynare.

—¡O-Oh no, por favor! También tú querrás ir a un lugar que consideres bueno, yo iré a donde tú quieras ir también, Isse —exclamó la pelinegra.

Issei no puede evitar reírse ligeramente para luego volver a mirar a la chica a su lado.

—De acuerdo, así será —comentó él —No perdamos más tiempo entonces —.

Y así ambos jóvenes comenzaron su cita, pasando por varias tiendas de ropa o accesorios, en donde compró para Raynare una pulsera y un collar, no hubo ninguna otra cosa más que ella pidió y él no quería nada así que solo se limitaron a ver las vidrieras de los demás negocios. Luego se detuvieron en una heladería, en donde la chica pidió un gran vaso de helado con varios gustos e Issei sólo un refresco.

—G-Gracias por todo esto, Isse-kun, pero… no te hubieras molestado tanto por mí—dijo la chica un poco apenada de que su acompañante estuviera pagando todos sus caprichos.

—No te preocupes por eso, Yuuma-chan, no es ningún gasto —dijo Issei, mostrando una sonrisa segura y guiñándole un ojo a la chica, lo cual le puso un poquito nerviosa.

—P-Pero… ¿y tú, Isse-kun? No has pedido lo mismo —pregunta ella, observando su refresco.

—Oh no, yo estoy bien así, te lo aseguro —respondió el azabache.

—Oh… bueno, si tú lo dices —dijo la pelinegra, casi en un susurro. Luego mira el manjar al frente suyo, después a Issei, el cual la miraba fijamente, y no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa y sonrojada —E-Ehmmm… bu-bueno, si me permites… —.

—Oh claro, adelante —responde Issei sonriéndole.

Raynare no dijo más nada, con su rostro enrojecido se dispuso a comer su postre. ¡De verdad que estaba delicioso! Era un deleite y ella sin duda lo estaba disfrutando, después de todo solo había tenido oportunidad de probarlo una sola vez hace un tiempo.

Issei la observó fugazmente mientras probaba el dulce frío, y pudo apreciar con más detalles su hermosura, quedando más fascinado con ella no sólo con su cuerpo sino también con su rostro, más cuando daba un bocado y arqueaba levemente sus labios en señal de felicidad. El muchacho de corto cabello negro sonrió para sus adentros cada vez que ella hacía eso.

—"Vaya, Yuuma-chan realmente es bonita, y parece que le encanta el helado, menos mal hice bien en comprárselo. Sólo espero que ella no se sienta muy incómoda conmigo" —pensó él, mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida y desviaba su mirada a otro lado, notando que ya estaba anocheciendo por la puesta del sol.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos más allí dentro hasta que decidieron salir. Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a caminar, alejándose de la zona comercial para ir por las calles. Si bien ninguno se dirigió la palabra por vergüenza o miedo mientras marchaban, un leve roce de manos de cada uno se encargó de que haya más conexión entre ellos. Raynare se sorprendió y se puso nerviosa al tiempo que mostraba una cara algo apenada, Issei también se sorprendió y se mostró algo preocupado.

Hasta que él decidió dar el siguiente paso, impulsándose con ese pequeño acontecimiento… tomó suavemente de la mano a la pelinegra, la cual quedó atónita y comenzó a sonrojarse mientras sentía que golpes en su pecho.

—"¿E-E-E-Eeehh… q-qu…? ¡I-Isse me tomó de la mano! ¿¡P-Por qué me pongo así?! ¡Cálmate Raynare, cálmate!" —pensó la chica, eufórica y tratando de aparentar que se mantenía tranquila pese a lo que le ocurría.

—¿Sabes, Yuuma-chan? —Preguntó el joven, llamando la atención de la pelinegra —Hoy he pasado un buen rato contigo, me alegra que hayamos podido tener esta cita, que yo haya podido conocerte mejor en este momento —dijo luego, expresando su opinión con respecto a lo que pasó.

La aludida no supo cómo sentirse correctamente con lo que le dijo.

—Q-Que bueno que te haya gustado, Isse-kun. Yo pensé… pensé que no te he agradado porque hice que te preocuparas mucho por mí, p-pero es reconfortante escuchar que estaba equivocada. Y-Y yo también la he pasado muy bien contigo, Isse-kun… —.

Mientras más hablaba, Raynare iba mostrando poco a poco un rostro afligido, triste y avergonzado, hecho que Issei notó perfectamente porque ella no lo quería ocultar.

—P-Pero… no fui para nada franca contigo —dijo ella.

—¿Qué es lo que estás tratando de decirme, Yuuma-chan? —pregunta el azabache, confundido. A esas alturas, ambos se detuvieron en medio del camino.

—Q-Que te he mentido, Isse-kun. Te mentí, y-yo… sé que dije que quería estar a tu lado, sé que dije que quería tener una cita contigo y sé que dije que la he pasado bien contigo, pero… no creo que podamos estar juntos… —expresó Raynare, su tono de voz parecía quebrarse con cada palabra que salía de su boca, su cuerpo temblaba y en su interior sentía que algo se desgarraba. Internamente, ella se debatía si debía mostrárselo o no, aunque fuera arriesgado y peligroso a la vez, pero lo hizo, decidió hacerlo a pesar de las consecuencias… sacó a relucir su par de alas negras enfrente de un humano, en frente de Issei, el cual mostró un rostro pasmado.

—Soy un ángel caído, Isse, y mi nombre no es Amano Yuuma, es Raynare. P-Por esto… es por esto que no podemos estar juntos… yo soy un ser despreciable, alguien que cometió muchos pecados en el pasado, no puedo estar al lado de alguien a quien posiblemente le haga daño —dijo la chica, evitando derramar lágrimas porque… en el fondo ella quería estar con Issei, algo muy fuerte dentro de ella le decía que él era especial, que debía estar a su lado… pero no podía, no solo su condición de ángel caído se lo prohibía sino también su misión de matarlo, información que decidió no revelarla por miedo a que el pelinegro termine rechazándola más de lo que debía estar haciéndolo ahora. Ella estaba muy dolida porque pensaba que él la despreciaría ahora, pero nunca se esperó la reacción de Issei…

Él la tomó del rostro repentina y a la vez suavemente para besarla con pasión. Raynare se quedó congelada y con los ojos abiertos de par en par, pero dos segundos después acabó siendo derrotada por aquella cálida y pasional unión de labios, además de la acogedora sensación que le brindaban los brazos del muchacho alrededor de su cuerpo.

Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que ambos jóvenes separan sus rostros. Issei miraba fijamente a una Raynare sonrojada y temblando.

—No me importa si eres un ángel o un demonio, para mí eres Yuuma-chan, la chica más linda con la que pude haber estado, y también por la que siento una fuerte atracción —expresó el pelinegro.

Raynare no tenía palabras para lo que escuchó, ¡Issei se había enamorado de ella! Y ella también sentía algo por él, no podía negarlo, pero no dejó de pensar en que lo lastimaría si accedía a tener algún tipo de relación más cercana con él.

—No te vayas, Yuuma-chan. Quédate, por favor —imploró Issei mientras seguía sosteniéndola entre sus brazos y sin dejar de mirarla —No me importa que problemas o diferencias tengamos entre nosotros, podremos resolverlo. Si te quedas, prometo que lo haremos… juntos. Ya lo verás —.

Mientras lo decía, el azabache tomó una mano de la chica y la sostuvo con la suya, la miraba y le dedicó una sonrisa cálida, una sonrisa que eclipsó a Raynare… y por la cual empezó a lagrimear. Ahora tenía una oportunidad, una oportunidad de redimirse de sus pecados… una hermosa oportunidad que no tenía que rechazar… pero debía hacerlo, no quería lastimar a Issei, aunque esa decisión la estuviera lastimando a ella.

—N-No… —Raynare se negó, soltándose del abrazo del muchacho —No puedo… no puedo estar contigo, Isse-kun, eres… eres alguien que se merece a alguien mejor, no una basura como yo. Sólo… aléjate de mí, aléjate lo más que puedas de este lugar también. Porque… si yo te hago daño otros lo harán por ti. Por favor, Issei, sólo… aléjate —.

Entre sollozos y palabras lastimeras, el ángel caído se distanció de Issei, perdiéndose en el cielo, el cual se había nublado en un momento en que él no se dio cuenta, para que luego empezara a llover. Él quedó viendo en dirección a donde la chica se había ido.

—Raynare… —susurró él, empezando a correr en esa dirección.

…

—¡Hija de puta, no lo mató! —Exclamó Zelt, sacando sus dos pares de alas de su espalda y disponiéndose a volar hacia donde se fue la pelinegra —¡De seguro está planeando escapar para evitar su GRAN castigo! Pues bien… eso llegará más rápido de lo que ella cree, maldita perra —.

El hombre se había propulsado poniendo sus pies sobre la azotea del edificio donde se encontraba ahora para salir despedido a gran velocidad. Pasó por alto el que Issei estuviera justo debajo suyo a unos cuantos metros, yendo en la misma dirección.

El azabache notó eso, cuando lo vio solo pudo poner una cara de más preocupación.

—Oh no… Raynare… debo llegar rápido —susurró el muchacho, corriendo más rápido bajo la lluvia.

…

Raynare se iba volando, alejándose cada vez más de la ciudad, yendo en contra de la dirección del ligero viento que soplaba junto a la lluvia. La chica se restregaba la cara con sus manos mientras aleteaba.

—"Ya basta, tengo que dejar de llorar… que tonta soy…" —pensó la pelinegra, limpiándose las lágrimas —"¿Por qué? ¿Cómo es que pude enamorarme de Issei? No debía hacerlo… pero… pero… es que él… su sonrisa…" —.

En ese momento ella recuerda la expresión del muchacho que la eclipsó en varios momentos y la atrapó, pero… el recordarlo sólo agravó más la herida que tenía en su corazón, ella ya había negado el estar junto a él, por mucho que le doliera debía aceptarlo porque sin duda lo lastimaría.

Lamentablemente los problemas no acababan para ella ahí, pensó que podría escapar y poner fin a todo… pero se equivocaba.

—¿A dónde ibas, Raynare? —dijo una atemorizante voz detrás de ella, Raynare luego sintió un tirón en su pie derecho, se había detenido. Volteó su cabeza y descubrió a Zelt, aquel ángel caído que apareció para castigarla, la tenía agarrada de su extremidad inferior —¿Así que planeabas escapar, eh? ¿Pensaste que todo terminaría así como así? Gran equivocación, tu castigo acaba de empezar —.

Después de decir eso, el hombre revolea el cuerpo de la chica para después arrojarla con fuerza hacia el suelo, estrellándose y creando un cráter allí donde cayó. Zelt se acercó a ella, pero quedando a cierta distancia.

—Zelt… tú… —susurró la pelinegra mientras se levantaba con pesadez y dolencias por todos lados.

—Hola Raynare —saluda el hombre, mirándola con una sonrisa escalofriante —Die, ¿por qué te atreviste a desobedecer una orden directa de Kokabiel-sama? —pregunta luego.

—Eso… no es de tu incumbencia, basura —le responde la chica con veneno en sus palabras.

Zelt entonces hace un rápido movimiento de manos, algo que Raynare logra captar, evadiendo a duras penas un golpe eléctrico propinado por el hombre.

—Buenos reflejos, a pesar de que estás herida —felicita el pelinegro —Supongo que sabes que he venido para castigarte severamente, a mí también me lo ha ordenado Kokabiel-sama, él me dijo que si tú no acatabas lo decretado yo tendría que escarmentarte, pero nadie tendrá reparos si te mato en ello —.

—¿M-Matarme? ¡Idiota, estás mintiendo, no podrías asesinar a alguien de los tuyos! —gritó la pelinegra, no pudiendo creer lo que escuchaba.

—¿Tú crees que no? Te lo demostraré entonces —dice Zelt, lanzándose hacia ella velozmente.

Raynare sintió una fría sensación recorrer su espalda, algo le decía que la estaba por pasar realmente mal. Puso todo su esfuerzo en mover su cuerpo, esquivando el embiste del hombre. Sus alas aun le respondían pese al golpe que se dio, eso era lo que necesitaba. Se movería constantemente hasta donde aguante para ir mermando las fuerzas de su enemigo.

—¡Maldita, deja de esquivar mis golpes! —gritó Zelt con furia, tratando de acertar un puñetazo a cualquier parte del cuerpo de la chica.

Raynare se movía a todos lados como podía, evitando también mostrar signos de cansancio que pudieran ser aprovechados. No podía darse el lujo tampoco de bajar la guardia frente a su enemigo.

—"M-Maldición, me duele todo el cuerpo… pero lograré que se canse, al menos lo humillaré lo que pueda… si tan sólo no hubiera dejado a Isse, probablemente no estaría en esta situación… no! Eso no hubiera pasado, seguramente ambos habríamos salido lastimados, no lo meteré en esto, no… éste es mi problema y debo resolverlo a como de lugar" —pensaba la pelinegra.

Pero Raynare cometió un ínfimo error, por estar pensando en Issei se descuidó un momento, bajó la guardia, algo que ella tenía que evitar… y Zelt lo aprovechó, clavándole una lanza de luz a un costado de su estómago.

—¡A-Agh! —exclamó Raynare, sintiendo ese dolor punzante en su cuerpo, no era un demonio pero las lanzas de luz provocaban en los ángeles un daño similar a las armas comunes utilizadas por los humanos.

—Te alcancé —susurró Zelt, satisfecho, para luego sacar su arma clavada en el estómago de la pelinegra y tomarla por el cuello con fuerza.

—G-aaaagh… —

Raynare no podía hablar ya que empezó a ser estrangulada por él.

—Eres una maldita perra desobediente, Raynare. Se te ordenó matarlo, pero tú… tú no lo hiciste, ¡y mira como acabó todo! —exclamó el hombre con una voz ronca y furiosa mientras miraba al ángel caído entre sus manos —Eres una vergüenza para los tuyos, no tienes derecho a seguir llamándote ángel caído, y ni siquiera a poseer una de estas —dijo luego, extendiendo una de sus manos hasta una de las alas de la chica, la cual miró todo eso con unos ojos muy abiertos.

—"¿¡Q-Qué es lo que está por…?!" —pensó la pelinegra, asustada.

De pronto el terrorífico sonido de huesos quebrándose y desprendiéndose se oyó en el lugar, Raynare sintió un inmenso dolor en su espalda.

—¡G-gggnnnnngggg! —la pobre pelinegra no podía gritar y sólo pudo apretar sus dientes con fuerza mientras mostraba un rostro de sufrimiento sin par. Sus lágrimas salían a borbotones.

—Que estupidez… —dijo Zelt mientras la ahorcaba con una mano, tenía bastante fuerza como para sostenerla con una sola de sus extremidades superiores. Luego de eso la golpea un par de veces con la mano que le quedaba libre, provocándole varias contusiones por la fuerza con la que la hería. Finalmente arroja su cuerpo lejos, y Raynare se estrella con fuerza contra un árbol.

Ella intentó levantarse, pero el gran dolor no la dejó. Sangre salía de su herida abierta, desgarrada, que estaba en su espalda donde antes tenía su ala izquierda. Su mirada estaba perdida, llena de lágrimas, su rostro estaba sucio y también empapado por las gotas saladas de sus ojos.

—"I-Isse…" —.

Raynare de pronto empezó a pensar en el chico que la deslumbró, ella lloraba no sólo por el dolor de su cuerpo sino también por el dolor en su alma, el dolor que le provocaba el saber que no podría volver a ver más al aludido.

La pelinegra estaba débil, el dolor estaba haciendo mucha mella en su cuerpo, su respiración era dificultosa… pero se negaba a perder el conocimiento, aun si fuera algo tentador el ceder. Ella escuchó los pasos de su verdugo, el cual se le acercaba. Cuando por fin llegó hasta ella, Zelt la levantó del suelo por el cuello, hasta que estuvo a una altura considerable para que pudiera mirarla mejor.

—Descuida, ya no sufrirás más, daré fin a tu patética existencia —dijo el azabache, empezando a materializar en una mano otra lanza de luz.

En eso varias lágrimas escapan nuevamente de los ojos de la pelinegra, y de su boca salieron palabras que sorprendieron al hombre.

—P-Por favor… no… —Raynare le había suplicado por compasión mientras trataba inútilmente de sacarse de encima las manos de su agresor. Aquellas palabras salieron automáticamente de la boca de la muchacha porque realmente no quería morir, a pesar de que pensara que así se purgaría de sus pecados… pero lo cierto es que no quería irse de este mundo sin haber estado de nuevo al lado de esa persona tan especial para ella.

—¿Estás… pidiendo clemencia? Pobre ilusa —Zelt se burló de ella —Hubieras escogido un deseo mejor antes de morir, pero fue tu elección. Ahora prepárate para desaparecer por completo —dijo luego, levantando el arma con la que pondría fin a la vida del ángel caído.

Raynare ya aceptó que ese era el fin, imposible fue tratar de apelar por un poco de compasión con una basura como ese tipo. Estaba realmente afligida, a pesar de que lo mereciera no dejaba de pensar en Issei. En la oscuridad de sus ojos, la imagen de su rostro sonriéndole apareció, calentando su corazón de nuevo… pero a la vez destrozándolo al saber que ya no podría estar más a su lado. Ella deseaba, con mucho fervor, volver a estar una vez más a su lado, para hacer lo que no pudo en aquella cita… pero era imposible ahora.

Raynare cerró sus ojos, esperando por su muerte, pero… dicha muerte nunca llegó. Es más, no sintió nada atravesar su cuerpo, y por ello abrió los ojos lentamente solo para encontrarse con una imagen más que sorprendente.

—"Al fin, pude llegar a tiempo" —pensó Issei.

Raynare no podía creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos… no, no era la imagen de Zelt con un agujero en el pecho y una mano ensangrentada saliendo de ella, sosteniendo su corazón palpitante.

Issei estaba allí, la salvó de una muerte segura… pero de una manera totalmente impactante e inesperada. Aunque lo que más le importó fue el que él esté allí, nuevamente cerca de ella, dedicándole esa sonrisa que la había atrapado desde aquel día en el puente que acordaron su cita.

—Perdóname, Raynare, he llegado un poco tarde —se disculpó el azabache, mostrando una cara afligida al ver el estado de la chica, pero ella se mostró feliz porque él llegó y la salvó.

—Isse… —susurra la pelinegra, desplomándose en el suelo con todo su peso ya que Zelt, ahora muerto, pudo soltarle por fin.

—Raynare… —el joven tira a un lado el cuerpo muerto del ángel caído enemigo para socorrer a su chica, la cual no tenía casi nada de fuerzas. Issei la levanta y la sostiene entre sus brazos de manera protectora, los ojos de la chica miraban al joven de cabello negro al mismo tiempo que iban cerrándose lentamente.

—I-Isse… —susurra Raynare una última vez.

—Raynare… —susurró el muchacho —Tranquila, todo está bien ahora. Estás a salvo, yo te protegeré, te lo prometo —dijo luego.

La pelinegra no alcanzó a escuchar eso, no pudo aguantar más, y sus ojos se cerraron por completo. Issei la mira por unos momentos, acaricia sus mejillas suavemente para luego abrazarla con fuerza. Después de eso la levanta, y en medio de la ahora fuerte tormenta, decide cargarla y llevársela a un lugar seguro.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **Muchas gracias a todos por leer, comentar y seguir la historia! Nos veremos próximamente en otras actualizaciones, hasta luego!**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Aquí está el nuevo capítulo de "Mi ángel guardián". Será un especial por el 14 de febrero, siguiendo también el hilo argumental ya establecido, por supuesto.**

 **Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, espero les guste este nuevo capítulo, que será algo… empalagoso. Ya verán por qué.**

 **(Capítulo editado el 25/03/2016)**

 **Mi ángel guardián**

 **Capítulo 2: Unidos**

—Hm-mmmm… —.

Raynare se movía de aquí a allá, quejándose levemente mientras dormía, hasta que en un momento abre lentamente los ojos, encontrándose con un techo ni bien puso su vista por sobre ella. Se sorprendió enormemente a la vez que quedaba muy confundida, más aun cuando rodó su vista para mirar a su alrededor.

—¿P-Pero qu…? —Susurró la pelinegra, queriendo moverse pero en eso siente un agudo dolor en todo su cuerpo, lo que la obliga a acostarse nuevamente —¡A-Auch! —exclamó luego.

Ella había despertado en una cama bastante acolchonada y suave, y el lugar en donde estaba ahora era una habitación amplia y bien amueblada, una vista que hacía que Raynare se sintiera extrañamente cómoda, aunque… en ese momento no estaba tan a gusto. Sentía bastante dolor en todo su cuerpo, y no era para menos. Al destaparse, la pelinegra descubrió su pecho, su estómago y brazos completamente vendados, aunque dichas vendas cubrían también su espalda, en la cual tenía más molestia que en cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo.

—"¿Q-Qué me sucedió…? M-Maldición, q-que… dolor… siento… " —Raynare se estaba lamentando interiormente, no podía moverse mucho, lo cual le frustraba bastante.

De repente, escuchó un sonido cerca de ella, como una puerta abriéndose. Volteando rápidamente la vista, lo vio… vio a Issei. Allí parado, mirándola con sorpresa para luego mostrar esa sonrisa que, nuevamente, la cautivó. Raynare entonces sintió una felicidad tan grande crecer dentro de ella, se le notaba por su cara sonriente que se iluminaba más y más conforme pasaron los segundos de silencio entre los dos.

—¡I-Isse…! —exclamó ella, tratando de levantarse de golpe, pero sintió de nuevo las punzadas de dolor en todo su cuerpo. Lamentablemente no pudo sostenerse ya que la cama terminó donde quería apoyarse, lo que la precipitó al suelo —¡A-Aaayyyyyy! —la pelinegra gimió y empezó a llorar por el impacto de su caída, lo que le produjo un terrible dolor.

—¡Raynare! —exclamó el azabache, yendo rápidamente a socorrerla. La pobre de Raynare estaba llorando por el gran malestar que sentía en todo su cuerpo, pero antes de que la pobre chica sufra más, Issei llegó hasta ella, levantándola y cargándola entre sus fuertes y cálidos brazos. Sorprendentemente, todo el dolor en el cuerpo de la pelinegra desaparecieron al instante ni bien Issei tuvo contacto con ella. Pero eso fue lo que menos le importó.

—¡I-Isse… Isse…! —exclamó ella de nuevo, clamando por él. Estaba sonrojada, con los ojos llorosos… pero más que nada feliz, feliz de ver nuevamente al chico que la enamoró.

—Aquí estoy, Raynare, ya te tengo, no te pasará nada malo —dijo el chico, con aquella suave voz que apaciguaba el alma de la muchacha. La aludida lo miró con un rostro que mezclaba muchas emociones: confusión, sorpresa, alegría, tristeza y demás. La mano derecha de la muchacha viajó lentamente hasta encontrarse con la mejilla del pelinegro, la cual fue acariciada suavemente mientras ella lloraba de nuevo. Issei cerró por un momento sus ojos, concentrándose en sentir el roce de la mano de su chica.

—E-Esto… ¿es acaso… un sueño? ¿Es… real? ¿O-O acaso… estoy… muerta? —preguntó la pelinegra, su voz y su cuerpo temblaban a pesar de que ya no sintiera dolor de ningún tipo. Ella temblaba de miedo al pensar que todo eso no era más que una vil ilusión para hacerla sufrir más.

Issei posa su tranquilizante mirada sobre los ojos de la pelinegra al momento que le sonreía.

—Todo es real, Raynare. Estás aquí conmigo, estás a salvo. Ya no te pasará nada malo, lo juro —responde él.

Entonces allí fue cuando la pelinegra sintió una gran felicidad desbordar nuevamente, su sonrisa era ancha y su corazón se le saldría del pecho por tal sentimiento… pero también sus lágrimas derramaron descontroladamente de nuevo. Eran lágrimas de felicidad, y sumadas a ellas vino un beso lleno de amor, un beso que Raynare propinó a su chico, el cual quedó sorprendido pero solo por un segundo para después ceder totalmente a ella.

—Isse… estás aquí conmigo, Isse… y n-no es un sueño, estás aquí conmigo, de verdad… —decía la pelinegra de manera soñadora, emocionada y sin creérselo. Sus lágrimas aún seguían saliendo pero esta vez con menor intensidad y sus pómulos mantenían su rubor —Y-Yo pensé… que esto no era real, que sólo era una cruel fantasía… que tú no estabas aquí conmigo realmente… e-entonces me puse mal, y… —.

Raynare estaba por quebrarse nuevamente, pero Issei acerca su rostro y con él frotó su nariz con la de la azabache, sorprendiéndola primero pero haciéndola reír luego, de manera leve.

—No pienses más eso, Raynare. Aquí estoy contigo, estás a salvo y eso es lo único que importa —le dice el muchacho, calmándola para luego caminar con ella entre sus brazos y acostarla suavemente en su cama de nuevo —Ahora debes descansar, necesitas recuperar fuerzas —.

—E-Esper… ¡A-Aaaaayyyy! —Raynare exclamó de dolor, ya que no quería soltarse del agarre de Issei, pero cuando intentó utilizar su brazo derecho sintió un fuerte dolor al moverlo nomas un poco.

—Calma, calma, no lo muevas. Tú quédate tranquila, yo me ocuparé de tu brazo —dijo el joven de cabello negro, acercando sus manos al hombro afectado de Raynare, empezando a masajearlo de manera suave y lenta. La pelinegra se sonrojó en extremo por tal acción del joven, tocándola de esa manera que parecía ser algo estimulante pero por sobre todo aliviante. La chica se empezó a sentir mucho mejor para cuando Issei terminó su trabajo.

—Ya no sentirás dolor, pero te pediré que por favor no te muevas mucho. Tienes que descansar, Raynare, has recibido mucho daño. Hice lo posible para tratar de sanarte de inmediato, pero tu cuerpo debe acostumbrarse y sanar también por sí solo —dijo el muchacho, dirigiéndose a la puerta con intenciones de salir —Vendré en un momento, te traeré algo de comer —.

—¿D-De… c-comer? —Raynare se puso roja como tomate nuevamente. ¡Issei le preparó comida! Sin dudas ese fue un golpe bajo para ella, no se lo esperaba para nada. Pero aparte de eso, había algo dentro de la cabeza de la pelinegra que no la dejaba en paz… un recuerdo de cuando se produjo todo el alboroto la noche anterior… algo que implicaba a su amoroso chico de cabello azabache.

Después de unos diez minutos Issei volvió a la habitación, Raynare lo había esperado pacientemente a que llegara. El pelinegro entró con una bandeja, en ella había un plato de sopa, un vaso con jugo, unos cubiertos y unas rebanadas de pan.

—Aquí tienes, la preparé especialmente para ti. Esta sopa te levantará todos los ánimos —dijo él, mostrando su sonrisa a la chica, la cual se sonrojo.

—I-Isse… —susurró ella, mostrando una cara enamorada —Gracias —agradeció luego, mientras el pelinegro le ponía la bandeja con un soporte en la cama, bien cerca de ella.

—No hay porqué agradecérmelo —contestó Issei —Vamos, prueba un poco, estoy seguro que te encantará —.

Pero Raynare bajó su cabeza, evitando que él la mirara. ¿La razón? Estaba sonrojada y muy avergonzada porque no podía comer con su mano izquierda, la que estaba bien.

—E-Eeehmmm… I-Isse, yo… n-no soy zurda, no podré… —

—No te preocupes, yo te daré de comer —dice Izzei, mostrando esa sonrisa que le gustaba Raynare.

¡Double Kill! ¡Fueron dos golpes bajísimos para la pelinegra!

—¿Q-Q-Q-Queeee…? —preguntó ella, temblando como gelatina y sonrojada a más no poder.

—Vamos, abre la boca bien grande, di "aaaahhhh" —dijo Issei, mientras tomaba una cucharada de esa cremosa sopa y la acercaba con cuidado y sin derramarla a la boca de su chica. Raynare no podía dejar de temblar por ello, por ver al azabache esperándola para que pueda darle de comer y encima lo hacía con esa sonrisa que todavía seguía impactándola. No tuvo opción que aceptarlo, tragó saliva con fuerza, y tratando de no temblar mucho abre su boca.

—A-Aaaaahhh… —dijo ella, cerrando sus ojos y mostrando un leve sonrojo.

—Ahí va el avioncito, prepárate —dijo el pelinegro, conteniéndose las ganas de reír.

—N-No juegues, Isse… —dijo Raynare, un poco molesta y más apenada.

—¿Pero por qué no? Es divertido, siempre quise hacerlo… y ahora que tengo la oportunidad… —responde él, sonriendo —De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no lo haré más… —.

—… —la pelinegra ahora se sintió mal por lo que le dijo, por lo que lo pensó mejor —B-Bueno, p-puedes hacerlo, creo… c-creo que sí me gustaría que lo hagas, Isse… —Raynare nuevamente se sonroja en extremo cuando dice esas palabras, poniendo feliz al muchacho.

—Muy bien, entonces… abre bien grande la boca para que este rico avioncito aterrice en tu boca. Vamos, di "aaaaahhh" —

—A-Aaaaahmmm… —.

Ahora sí, por fin Issei pudo alimentar a su chica, la cual ni bien puso el brebaje en su boca y ella lo saboreó, puso una cara sorprendida y fascinada.

—¡Q-Que… que deliciosoooo! —exclamó la pelinegra, con un leve sonrojo en sus pómulos, sus ojos tenían dos grandes corazones en ellos, además de que alrededor suyo volaban también pequeños corazoncitos.

—¿Verdad que sí? Lo preparé especialmente para ti. Es rico y nutritivo, así que debes comerlo todo para recuperar tus fuerzas —dice Issei sonriendo, peor luego su rostro cambia a uno de sorpresa cuando ve que Raynare empezó a llorar de nuevo.

—G-Gracias… —agradece la chica, sin dejar de lagrimear.

—N-No llores, Raynare. Ya todo está bien, estás segura aquí —dijo el muchacho, acuclillándose y limpiándole las lágrimas a su chica.

—L-Lo siento, c-creo que… n-no me merezco todo esto… —responde ella, cabizbaja. Issei la mira por unos momentos, hasta que su sonrisa vuelve a su rostro.

—No seas tan dura contigo misma, Raynare. Estás aquí, estás bien y fuera de peligro, y te recuperarás. Concéntrate en ello, piensa que esto sucedió porque… te han dado otra oportunidad, así que aprovéchala con una sonrisa, ¿de acuerdo? —pregunta Issei. La pelinegra lo mira, sin decir nada. Él realmente le daba confianza, con esa mirada, con esa sonrisa. El leve rubor en su rostro no desapareció, y menos cuando le respondió enérgicamente a su chico.

—S-Sí, tienes toda la razón, Isse —responde ella, secándose las lágrimas —Gracias, gracias de nuevo, por todo esto —.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Issei se hace más amplia.

—No hay de qué —dice él —Ahora termina tu sopa, no queremos que se enfríe y pierda ese delicioso sabor, a que no —comenta luego. La pelinegra asiente feliz y se dispone a terminar toda la comida que estaba delante suyo.

Al finalizar, Issei retira el soporte que estaba por encima de Raynare y la bandeja de la comida, se dirigía hacia la puerta cuando la pelinegra lo detiene.

—E-Espera, Isse, por favor —pidió ella. Él asiente y deja las cosas en una mesita a su lado, para luego dirigirse hacia la pelinegra para saber qué era lo que necesitaba —Y-Yo, emmm… b-bueno… q-quería preguntarte algo… —.

Raynare estaba nerviosa, su mano izquierda, la única utilizable de momento, estaba apretando las sábanas con fuerza, su cuerpo empezó a temblar. Pero a pesar de sufrir todo eso, la chica tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, expresand su felicidad aunque sea un poco.

—S-Sé que n-no puedo agradecerte por todas estas cosas lindas que hiciste por mí, p-pero… a mí me gustaría hacerlo. Q-Quiero… quiero estar a tu lado, Isse, a-ahora… y-y-y siempre, s-si es que no te molesta, claro… ¡N-No lo veas como una forma tan simple de agradecerte todo esto! E-Es porque yo de verdad quiero estar contigo, y-yo… yo te amo, Isse, ¡Te amo! —exclamó ella.

Su cuerpo no había dejado de temblar ni un solo segundo mientras hablaba, pero ahora se había relajado un poquito después de haber dicho esa verdad, tampoco el sonrojo desapareció de su lindo rostro, el cual mantenía esa sonrisa sincera. Issei la miró sorprendida por unos pocos segundos, y luego sonríe ampliamente para después tomar sorpresivamente a la chica de su cama y cargarla en sus brazos.

—¡E-Eh, ¿q-qu…?! —la pobre de Raynare se sonrojó en extremo otra vez, no pudiendo hacer nada al respecto por el agarre de su chico.

—Me alegra que hayas dicho eso. Yo también te amo, y por supuesto que puedes quedarte a mi lado. Yo te prometí que te protegería, y eso pienso hacer. Seré tu ángel guardián, Raynare —le dice el azabache a su chica, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, para luego besarla, dando por aprobada totalmente su unión.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **Hasta aquí llegó, quise ponerle unas palabras más pero decidí que era mejor terminar aquí y traerles este capítulo, que además es un regalo por el día de San Valentín.**

 **Oh por cierto, ¡Feliz Día de San Valentín! Para todos aquellos que ya tengan pareja, o están por tenerla, de igual manera para los que todavía no están con alguien, pueden pasarlo en familia igualmente.**

 **Estén atentos por cualquier otra actualización, nos vemos luego.**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, seguimos con este nuevo capítulo donde ha terminado el empalagoso capítulo anterior.**

Simbología:

—Hola, ¿está todo bien? —personajes hablando.

—"Esto no puede ser" —personajes pensando.

— **Eres un idiota** —seres superiores hablando.

 **(Capítulo editado el 25/03/2016)**

 **Mi ángel guardián**

 **Capítulo 3: Relaciones**

Después de haber estado a los besos y arrumacos con su chica por unos minutos más, Issei se separó un poco de ella pero sin soltarle las manos y sin dejar de mirarla fijamente. Raynare también lo observaba y con una sonrisa atontada por su parte, el joven no puede evitar arquear levemente sus labios hacia arriba por eso.

—Raynare, tengo que irme. Debo atender unos asuntos importantes… pero volveré pronto, lo prometo —dijo el muchacho. La pelinegra se sorprendió un poco.

—P-Pero… ¿A dónde vas? —pregunta ella, desanimada por tener que quedarse sola una vez más.

—Iré a la academia, debo tratar unos asuntos importantes además de hablar con la directora para que puedas asistir lo antes posible, ¿te gustaría? —preguntó él. La chica quedó sin habla por unos momentos.

—Q-Que… E-Espera, dices… ¿asistir a la academia Kuoh? ¿Cómo una estudiante de verdad? Y-Y… ¿p-podré estar contigo si eso pasa? —pregunta la chica, algo confundida por lo que pasaba pero a la vez muy asombrada y sonrojada.

—Claro, solicitaré que tú estés en la misma clase que yo, así podrás estar todo el tiempo que quieras conmigo y yo podré cuidarte por si otro de los tuyos amenaza con poner en peligro tu vida —responde el muchacho. Raynare sonríe ampliamente.

—¡S-Sí, claro que me gustaría, Isse! —respondió la pelinegra con felicidad, causando que el muchacho ría levemente.

—Bien, me esforzaré para que sea así —dijo el aludido sin dejar de lado su sonrisa —No tardaré mucho, te lo prometo. Podrás estar segura aquí el tiempo que me tome allá, y cuando vuelva podremos hablar de un tema importante, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Issei.

—De acuerdo —responde Raynare, no entendiendo muy bien a qué se refirió su chico cuando dijo lo de "tema importante", pero eso lo vería después.

Acto seguido, Issei se despidió de Raynare, dejándola en la habitación para que reposara y se recuperara mejor. Al cerrar la puerta tras de sí, una pequeña nube roja se arremolina en el hombro derecho del muchacho, la cual luego se transforma en un pequeño dragón rojo que procede a estirarse ni bien hizo acto de presencia.

—¿Has descansado bien, Ddraig? —pregunta el pelinegro, mirando al dragoncito mientras terminaba de moverse para desperezarse.

— **Sí, ya estoy de nuevo en acción** —responde Ddraig ni bien termina **—¿Y bien, Isse? ¿Cómo está el ángel caído?** —pregunta luego.

—Se llama Raynare, Ddraig. Y se encuentra bien, la dejé descansando —responde el muchacho, bajando las escaleras.

— **De acuerdo, chico enamorado, se llama Raynare, ya lo entendí, no armes una rabieta para querer matarme** —bromeó el dragón — **Por cierto, ¿a dónde vas?** —pregunta luego.

—Voy a la academia, iré a hablar con Rias —responde el muchacho —Así que necesito que te quedes aquí y cuides todo —ordena luego.

— **¿Irás a hablar con ese demonio mientras me quedo aquí como la ama de casa? ¿Y si necesitas ayuda por si sucede cualquier cosa?** —pregunta Ddraig.

—Sí, iré a hablar con ella. No te preocupes, no habrá ningún problema, y si lo hay podré apañármelas —responde Issei.

— **Como quieras** —es lo único que dice el dragón antes de desparecer ni bien el pelinegro salió al exterior.

 **O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

A paso rápido y asegurándose de que nadie lo seguía –por lo que sucedió la noche anterior-, Issei llegó hasta la academia. Las clases continuaban, pero el joven de cabello negro tenía permiso para faltar cuando fuese necesario debido a permisos especiales otorgados por ciertas autoridades del lugar.

—Isse… —musitó Rias, sorprendida y temblando un poco por la repentina aparición del aludido en el salón del club. Akeno, quién estaba a su lado, también se vio en las mismas condiciones.

—Rias, Akeno —saluda cortésmente el muchacho, haciendo una leve reverencia y entrando sin más a la sala —Disculpen la intromisión repentina —.

—N-No te preocupes, sabes que eres bienvenido en el club siempre que quieras venir —dice la pelirroja, al parecer con temor en sus palabras —E-Ehmm… perdona si te lo pregunto, pero… ¿qué es lo que andas buscando ya a estas horas en la academia? Creí que avisaste que hoy te darías un descanso —.

—Sí, lo he avisado, pero vine para pedirles algo. Es con respecto a lo que sucedió anoche —responde Issei, sentándose en el sofá del centro.

—¿L-Lo que sucedió anoche? A-Ah sí, en las afueras… los familiares de Akeno y Koneko lo vieron todo —dice Rias.

—E-Ellos se encargaron de no dejar restos, después de todo sería un problema bastante grande si los humanos se enteran, así que no se preocupe por ello, Isse-sama —dice Akeno.

—Es bueno saber eso… pero por favor, Akeno, ya te lo he dicho una y mil veces que no me llames así —dijo él, a lo que Akeno solo respondió con una respetuosa reverencia. Después de eso, Issei se levanta de su asiento y se acerca a Rias, quedando a pocos metros de ella, tan solo separados ambos por el escritorio de la pelirroja.

—Voy a necesitar que dejen entrar a Raynare en la academia —pidió el joven, mirando fijamente a la presidenta del club.

—¡¿R-Raynare? Pero… ella es un ángel caído! ¿Y si decide tendernos una trampa? ¿A ti? ¿A todos nosotros? —pregunta Rias. Era claro que estaba queriendo negarse con esas preguntas.

—Eso no pasará, ella confía plenamente en mí y yo en ella, además le prometí que la cuidaría por si algún otro ángel quisiera asesinarla por desertar —aseguró Issei, mientras era observado por Akeno, la cual lucía pasmada.

—Cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con los ángeles caídos es algo en lo que nosotros, los demonios, no nos involucramos. ¡Además todos pensarán que estamos confraternizando con ellos, eso no puede pasar! ¡Imagínate lo que dirán de nosotros, sin contar que podremos estar en peligro también! —exclamó Rias. Issei profirió un bufido de molestia pero ella tenía mucha razón, los ángeles caídos eran enemigos de las facciones tanto de los demonios como los ángeles puros, y tener uno justo allí, en un punto muy importante para la raza predilecta del inframundo sería una total locura y además motivo de enfrentamiento.

—Eso no pasará —dijo Issei con seriedad —Si tengo que exponer mi existencia a todos el mundo lo haré, tanto para proteger a Raynare como a liberarlos a ustedes de cualquier incriminación injusta. Pero ahora necesito urgentemente que ella asista aquí —ordena luego, golpeando el escritorio de la pelirroja y sobresaltando a las dos chicas —No puedo dejarla encerrada eternamente y privarla de su libertad, eso es algo que sería incapaz de hacer. Además le vendrá bien entablar amistades y relacionarse más con la gente, aunque sea por un tiempo hasta que todo esto se calme —.

—Eso… no se oye propio de un ángel caído, ellos no hacen esas cosas —comenta Rias. Issei la mira fijamente.

—Hay excepciones, Rias. No todos son iguales, y lo mismo pasa con los de su raza, los demonios… no todos son iguales. Ustedes son el ejemplo de ello, me lo han demostrado en el pasado y por eso ahora estamos trabajando mano a mano. Justamente por esa razón es que deben ayudarla. Ya dije que haré lo posible para que ella esté a salvo y que les cause los menores problemas a todos ustedes —dijo el muchacho.

—Así como tú —comentó la pelirroja mientras lo miraba.

—Así como yo… —dijo el pelinegro, observándola también.

Por un momento Rias y Akeno cruzan miradas, lanzándose unas miradas de consternación y resignación.

—Creo que, de todas maneras, no habría podido negarme, Isse. La ayudaremos a entrar, pero… ¿podrías hacer que nadie sepa de su condición por ahora? Por favor, hasta que sea necesario, así nos evitamos problemas al comienzo —pidió la pelirroja.

—Sí —respondió Issei, mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta para salir.

—E-Espera, Isse —llamó la pelirroja. El aludido se da la vuelta cuando escucha su nombre —Estás… ¿por salir a dar otra ronda esta noche? —pregunta luego.

—Sí, por supuesto… como siempre lo he hecho —responde seriamente el muchacho —Ahora, si me disculpas… —él reanudó su marcha luego de decir eso, saliendo de la sala.

La habitación parece querer sumirse de nuevo en el silencio después de la retirada de Issei.

—"Sinceramente estoy muy en desacuerdo con lo que pidió Issei… pero no puedo hacer más que aceptar, después de todo nos ayudamos mutuamente y necesitamos devolverle favores por haberse encargado de muchos de nuestros asuntos problemáticos, a veces sin saberlo. Eso… y porque sabemos quién es en realidad Issei, ya que es alguien muy diferente a lo que todos conocen…" —pensaba Rias, y en ese momento voltea la vista a Akeno, la cual lucía preocupada y pensativa —¿Akeno? Akeno, ¿te sucede algo? —pregunta luego.

—¿E-Eh? Oh, no es nada, solo… estaba pensando en algo… —responde la pelinegra, pero Rias pudo ver que ella no pudo esconder aquellas expresiones de antes con una sonrisa falsa.

—Te conozco, Akeno, y sé que estás mintiendo… pero si no quieres decirme está bien —comentó la pelirroja.

Por un momento todo quedó en quietud y en silencio nuevamente, hasta que la pelinegra rompe el ambiente moviéndose de su lugar.

—Discúlpame Rias, tengo que ir a cerciorarme de algo, no me tardo —dijo Akeno, saliendo de la habitación ante la mirada estupefacta de su presidenta de club.

—"Pero… ¿qué es lo que irá a hacer?" —se preguntó Rias, yendo inmediatamente a la ventana para saber si podía observar a su sirvienta desde ese lugar.

 **O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Raynare no podía dormir. Estaba acostada, sí… pero sus ojos permanecían abiertos, y eso era porque no dejaba de pensar en Issei.

" _Isse… hace como unos tres días nos hemos conocido públicamente, en aquel viernes en donde te pedí que tengamos una cita. Fue algo repentino para ti, lo sé, pero yo quería conocerte más a fondo, por cuenta propia, porque me interesaste desde el primer día que te vi y todo el tiempo que te veía de lejos. Seguro que si alguien conoce algún día esta historia, le parecerá muy raro que yo me haya declarado tan rápido a Isse… pero ya estaba enamorada de él desde el primer día que lo vi, lo he dicho antes y lo vuelvo a decir ahora… eso, y también el hecho de que me sentía sola hace unos años._

 _Cuando caminaba entre los humanos para tratar de adaptarme más a ellos, veía como hombres y mujeres estaban juntos y se demostraban su amor por medio de caricias, abrazos y besos, eso fue para mí algo… raro y asombroso. Más tarde descubrí lo que era, y… bueno, empecé a pensar que quizás yo también podría tener algo así, pero no había nadie con quien pudiera sentir lo mismo, y me hice la idea de que a lo mejor era porque yo no era humana… hasta que vi a Isse, y todo cambió._

 _Primero sentí curiosidad, quería saber el por qué tenía esa aura pacífica y ese lindo rostro, eso llevó a que me atrapara con una sonrisa que casualmente vi cuando lo vigilaba. Sentí como mi corazón palpitó como loco por primera vez, y ahí lo supe… Eso era amor._

 _Después de eso, traté de encontrar el momento adecuado y la justificación perfecta para tener una cita con él, y finalmente sucedió todo lo que sucedió ayer domingo… en donde casi termino muerta por mis caprichos amorosos. Pero ahora sé que hice una buena elección._

Mientras pensaba todo eso, la pelinegra tenía una gran sonrisa. Ella se había levantado un poco y estaba sentada en la cama, jugando con las sabanas mientras tenía sus pensamientos en su chico. Pero luego, su expresión cambió a una un poco más seria.

 _Aunque… ahora que lo recuerdo bien, ayer cuando Isse me salvó, vi que él… asesinó a Zelt. Sí, lo recuerdo ahora, atravesó su estómago… con su mano desnuda. Quizás eso es de lo que él quiere hablar conmigo cuando vuelva, probablemente me diga una verdad que solo yo desconozco… ¡No me importa! No me importa quién sea Isse, porque yo lo seguiré amando. Él me lo ha dicho ayer cuando intentaba alejarme de su lado… que él me quería, no importa quién o qué es lo que yo fuera, eso no le importaba a él. Así que, de igual manera, mis sentimientos hacia él no cambiarán, porque sé que él es Isse y nadie más, él es el lindo chico que tuve el placer de conocer y con el que tuve esa maravillosa cita. Espero podamos volver a tener otras más…"_

Raynare pensó eso último con gran determinación, pues no quería que su relación se viera afectada por quien sea que diga ser Issei, ella lo seguiría amando con la misma intensidad. Pero ahora debía esperar a que vuelva para decirle lo que pensaba…

 **O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

—¡Espera, Isse-senpai! —exclamó Akeno, corriendo para tratar de alcanzar al aludido, el cual casi cruzaba el pórtico de la entrada a la academia. El muchacho lentamente se da la vuelta, mostrando un rostro algo molesto.

—¿Ahora es senpai? ¿Es en serio? —se preguntó el muchacho, el cual le había repetido millones de veces a la pelinegra que solo se dirigiera a él como lo hace con Rias, como si fuera solo un colega más —¿Qué es lo que necesitas, Akeno? —pregunta el pelinegro.

—Necesito preguntarle algo —responde la aludida.

—Bueno, hazlo rápido porque debo ir a ver a Raynare y después hacer la patrulla por la ciudad —dice Issei, mostrándose con prisa.

—Ella es justo de lo que quería hablarle… o hablarte, Isse-senpai… ¿la ayudas porque te has enamorado de ella? —pregunta directamente la chica, sin rodeos.

—Sí, es por eso que la estoy ayudando, que la estoy protegiendo. Ahora estamos juntos y nos queremos mucho, ya nos hemos declarado, ¿por qué lo preguntas? —responde el muchacho, cruzado de brazos pero intrigado por el motivo de la interrogante de su compañera.

Akeno solo baja la mirada y muestra una expresión de ligera tristeza.

—No, yo solo… quería saber cuál era el motivo por el que ayudabas a uno de ellos, un ángel caído… —dice la chica, evitando la mirada de Issei sobre ella.

—Pues… yo ya lo dije, Akeno, no todos ellos tienen los estereotipos que muchos demonios le endosan. Raynare es alguien diferente, yo lo sé —comenta el azabache.

—No se puede confiar en ellos, Isse… pueden traicionarte, los ángeles caídos… he conocido muchos de ellos que actúan egoístamente, por su propio bienestar, aunque siempre buscan más y más, perjudicando la vida de hasta los humanos… —decía Akeno, pero se detuvo al ver la mirada de Issei, el cual volteo hasta quedar de frente a ella.

—Tú no estás en posición de hacer juicios previos a quién no conoces, porque eres diferente… sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero, Akeno —dijo él luego, cruzado de brazos nuevamente, como si estuviera sermoneándola.

—Tú también eres diferente, Isse… ambos somos diferentes, ambos nos parecemos… —.

—No, en eso te equivocas, Akeno… no nos parecemos en nada… absolutamente nada —.

La voz de Issei había sonado muy fría y despectiva, hecho que causó un gran silencio en la conversación. Akeno ya no habló más, solo miró sorprendida y aturdida al muchacho por unos momentos, cosa que lo incomodó bastante.

—Debo irme, tengo mucho que hacer así como ustedes —dijo Issei, para retirarse definitivamente.

La chica de larguísimo cabello negro solo se quedó allí, observando cómo el azabache se perdía entre las calles de la ciudad, sin cambiar su rostro con aquellas expresiones antes descritas.

 **O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

—¿No hay ninguna noticia de Zelt o de Raynare? —pregunta Kokabiel, sentado en su trono maltrecho en aquella lúgubre habitación, mientras revolvía una copa con vino en su interior. Frente a él estaba parada una chica de corto cabello rubio vestida con un uniforme de maid.

—No, Kokabiel-sama, ninguno de los dos ha aparecido en todo el día de ayer y hoy —responde Mittelt.

—Hmmmmm… —bufó el hombre —Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, Mittelt. Vete —ordenó luego. La chica hace una rápida y leve reverencia y sale casi corriendo del lugar.

—Creo que esto ya lo veía venir… de Raynare sí… ¿pero de Zelt? ¿Uno de mis soldados nuevos y muy fieles a la causa? Es imposible que haya escapado, sospechaba fuertemente de Raynare… pero tampoco es posible que ella lo haya asesinado, él es mucho más fuerte, así que… ¿qué carajos pasó en realidad? —se preguntaba el líder de los ángeles caídos en las sombras –Sin duda aquí ha pasado algo muy extraño, si Raynare ha logrado escapar de una manera que aun no sé, debe estar cerca, presiento que no se ha ido muy lejos… y también presiento que alguien la debe estar encubriendo, la cuestión sería, ¿quién es? Debo encontrar respuestas pronto, respuestas que solo podrá conseguirlas alguien especializado en estos casos… y creo que ya sé quién podrá ser —.

Al terminar de decir eso, Kokabiel se levanta de su asiento y se dirige a la puerta para salir, mostrando en todo momento una macabra y torcida sonrisa.

 _ **Continuará…**_


	5. Capítulo 4

**¡Saludos!**

 **Ya estamos con un nuevo capítulo! Les agradezco muchísimo a todos por sus comentarios, y permítanme responderles de manera general a sus interrogantes:**

 **-Aquí sabrán cómo es que Akeno y Rias conocen a Issei de antes, y porqué le tienen miedo, además de muchas otras cosas interesantes.**

 **-Conocerán más sobre Issei (es lo único que puedo decirles de él, lo siento) por supuesto habrá sorpresas.**

 **-Y con respecto al lemmon… por ahora no habrá, pero no se preocupen que en el futuro lo incluiré, primero hay que dejar que la relación se vaya afianzando. No negaré que ganas por escribirlo hay, pero me parecería algo ciertamente aburrido y repetitivo cuando Raynare lleva poco estando con Issei.**

 **Bueno, eso es todo. Que disfruten el capítulo nuevo!**

 **(Capítulo editado 09/07/2016)**

 **Mi ángel guardián**

 **Capítulo 4: Vigilante / Verdades**

—Tú también eres diferente, Isse… ambos somos diferentes, ambos nos parecemos… —dijo Akeno, pareciendo querer hacer que Issei tome en cuenta un punto que creía él desconocía en ese momento.

—No, en eso te equivocas, Akeno… no nos parecemos en nada… absolutamente nada —responde inmediatamente el pelinegro, con un tono frío y despectivo mientras miraba fijamente a la chica parada en frente suyo. La azabache solo quedó en silencio por lo que se le dijo, y solo se limitó a observar al muchacho con una expresión sorprendida y amargada, poniéndolo muy incómodo.

—Debo irme, tengo mucho que hacer así como ustedes tienen trabajo también —dijo Issei, para retirarse definitivamente. Él se alejó a paso rápido de allí, volteando a ver por detrás cuando estuvo a una distancia considerable de la academia, notando que Akeno seguía parada allí —"¿Pero qué rayos le pasa ahora? ¿Por qué actúa de esa manera y me plantea esas cosas estúpidas? Espero no creer que estés consumiendo algo perjudicial para tu salud, Akeno, sino… sería muy problemático…" —pensó Issei seriamente, sabía que aquella chica no podría ceder así como así al pecado, pero igual le parecía muy extraño que ella, siendo alguien que conocía desde hace un tiempo y con la cual hablaba a veces, le planteara ese tipo de cosas, sacando a relucir un tema que no tocaban.

Luego de perderse un poco en sus pensamientos, el pelinegro siguió su recorrido, mirando confundido al cielo ya que notó que extrañamente se hacía oscuro tempranamente.

—Seguramente lloverá, debo regresar rápido y asegurarme de que Raynare esté bien antes de salir a hacer mis rondas… —dijo para sí mismo, apresurando el paso.

 **O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Luego de estar parada por unos minutos, observando el horizonte con una mirada perdida después de que Issei se haya ido, Akeno regresó al salón del club a paso lento. Al llegar y abrir la puerta, Rias la recibe, pero de repente la pelirroja pasa de tener una pequeña sonrisa a lucir preocupada.

—¿Akeno? ¿Qué te sucede? Acaso… ¿acaso estás llorando? —preguntó la presidenta, acercándose más a ella. Akeno parece sobresaltarse ligeramente ante esa acción.

—¿E-Eh? ¡Ah! N-No es nada, de seguro… de seguro es por la lluvia —responde la chica de la coleta, secándose rápidamente el rostro y ocultándolo de su ama.

Rias parece quedar perpleja, y parece querer insistir pero en eso escucha el sonido de las gotas caer sobre el techo.

—Ah, tienes razón, está lloviendo… —comentó la pelirroja —Qué raro, no pensé que fuera a llover hoy, pero en fin… lo siento, Akeno, pensé que te había pasado algo malo y que por eso estabas llorando —se disculpa la presidenta.

—No pasa nada, Rias —contesta Akeno con una sonrisa más calmada —Bueno, vamos a fijarnos si hay papeleo por completar, y también me dices si quieres que te prepare té, ¿de acuerdo? —pregunta luego.

—Claro… —responde la pelirroja. Claramente sospechaba que le ocurría algo a su mejor amiga, pero ella no quería agobiarla con muchas preguntas así que decidió "creerle" por el momento hasta que la pelinegra decida contarle… o hasta que ella pudiera averiguarlo sin que su amiga se entere.

 **O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Ya había empezado a llover, pero por suerte Issei logró llegar a casa antes de que se mojara. Al entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de sí, se dirigió a paso rápido hacia la habitación en donde dejó a Raynare. La casa en donde habitaba el muchacho era grande, tenía un piso en el cual habían tres habitaciones disponibles, pero extrañamente sólo él vivía en ese lugar –aparte de Ddraig, claro está- ahora habitado también por la chica de largo cabello negro.

—Oh, está durmiendo —susurró Issei. Cuando abrió la puerta descubrió a su chica descansando, él no pudo evitar mostrar una pequeña sonrisa, luego decidió acercarse sigilosamente para ver si no estaba incómoda o algo por el estilo, pero estaba bien. Issei se queda mirándola por unos momentos hasta que una nube roja aparece en su hombro derecho.

— **Eh Isse** —llamó Ddraig, apareciendo cerca de su oído.

—Ssshhhh cierra el hocico, ¿o es que acaso quieres despertarla? —pregunta el pelinegro, un poco enojado.

— **Bien bien, lo siento, no voy a despertar a tu novia, chico enamorado** —se disculpa el dragoncito — **Como ves ella se ha quedado dormida, pero lo hizo tan solo unos momentos antes de que llegaras. ¿Sabes? Ella se quedó despierta luego de que tú salieras, pero no se ha movido de la cama en ningún momento. Tenía un rostro pensativo, parece que su cabeza daba vueltas con aquello de lo que querías hablarle, y creo que eso la agotó, además de sus heridas** —comentó Ddraig acerca de lo que sucedió mientras Issei no estuvo en casa.

El joven no dijo nada por el momento, solo le dedicó una mirada un poco consternada a la chica, que dormía plácidamente en su cama.

—Seguro recordó lo de anoche, cuando asesiné a ese ángel caído que quería matarla… no la culpo si tiene muchas dudas con respecto a eso… —susurra nuevamente el muchacho.

Después de decir esas palabras salió con cuidado de la habitación, buscó un papel y un lápiz para escribir una corta nota a su chica, la cual dejó sobre la mesita cerca de su cama, así ni bien ella se despierte ya la leería.

—Ddraig, iré a patrullar, es muy posible que hoy no ocurra nada pero igual hay que hacerlo. Sigue cuidando la casa y a Raynare por mí, ¿de acuerdo? —pidió Issei.

— **Sí sí, de acuerdo, la cuidaré** —responde el dragón.

—Gracias. Nos vemos luego —dijo el pelinegro, para retirarse nuevamente no sin antes darle una última mirada a la chica que todavía dormitaba sin problema alguno.

—"Espero que cuando vuelva podamos hablar, aunque sea por un momento. Entenderé si tienes dudas, además… entenderé si no quieres nada de esto" —pensó el muchacho, retirándose luego definitivamente.

 **O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Rias estaba asomada por la ventana, mirando al exterior y la lluvia caer sin decir una sola palabra, su rostro era serio y pensativo, y aunque ella pareciera calmada se podía notar cierto nerviosismo en semblante. Lejos de donde se encontraba, más precisamente en su escritorio, estaba Akeno, y aunque resulte increíble la pelinegra cabeceaba de vez en cuando por el cansancio que tenía mientras trataba de completar los infernales papeles. La pelirroja también lucía algo agotada, pero sus pensamientos la mantenían despierta.

—"Isse…" —Exacto, ella estaba pensando en el joven de cabello negro —"¿Qué es lo que le habrás dicho a Akeno esta vez? Pude notar que estaba afligida, no soy tonta, vi las lágrimas en su rostro pero preferí no decirle nada…" —en ese momento ella gira la cabeza y no puede evitar reír internamente al ver la escena de la pelinegra cansada. Además, fue inevitable que recordara momentos del pasado —"Desde aquel momento en el que nos encontramos, Isse, ese momento hace ya casi seis años, nuestra vida cambió por completo… Saber que alguien como tú pudiera siquiera existir, un híbrido entre un ángel y un demonio… Tal noticia, tal revelación, yo lo creí absolutamente imposible, y a pesar de que Akeno sea algo similar a ti en ese sentido ella es más un demonio que un ángel, sin contar que ha reencarnado como tal, en cambio tú eres un híbrido genuino, tienes la sangre pura de cada raza corriendo por tus venas, quizás… sea por eso que ella vino llorando, tú le habrás dicho algo sobre ese tema…"—

La lluvia era más intensa ahora, por lo que distancia de visibilidad era baja, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento a la presidenta del club de lo oculto, la cual volteó a seguir mirando el horizonte.

—"Ya debes estar vigilando, ¿no es así, Isse? Como siempre lo has hecho. La primera vez que nos encontramos fue por eso, tú estabas encargándote de un demonio renegado en la ciudad y nos topamos accidentalmente. A día de hoy todavía no puedo decir si fue para bien o para mal… por cómo van las cosas supongo que para bien aunque sigamos teniéndote miedo por lo que eres y por el poder que posees, cosa que creo yo desconocemos aún… Pero no sólo es por eso que te tenemos respeto, ese respeto también es como una forma de agradecimiento por haber eliminado tantos demonios renegados durante estos años. Nos ayudaste y nosotros te hemos ayudado… de hecho ha sido ínfima nuestra colaboración para contigo pero hacemos lo posible"

Todo eso lo había pensado la chica, rememorando algunas escenas del pasado que bien relataba, para luego voltearse y dirigirse hacia Akeno, la cual espabila al verla llegar.

—¡R-Rias! E-Ehmmm… estaba viendo que los gastos del club… mmmmm… bueno, aquí son algo raros… —Akeno trató de aparentar que estaba haciendo su parte y no dormitando, pero eso solo logra sacarle una sonrisa a la pelirroja.

—Sé que estuviste dando una pequeña siesta en lo que yo tomaba un respiro, Akeno, no hace falta que lo escondas. Ve arriba si quieres descansar, yo veré si puedo terminar —dice la presidenta. Akeno sonríe y se levanta para luego hacer una reverencia.

—Gracias. Con permiso —con eso la pelinegra se retira.

Rias suelta un pesado suspiro después de eso.

—"Es tarde y todavía falta mucho, espero pueda terminarlo. Además debo de ir a hablar con Sona por el tema de Raynare, es más que seguro que ella querrá oponerse… pero si es una petición u orden de Isse tampoco podrá hacer nada. Sólo espero que él no haya perdido los cabales y nos suma en la perdición" —pensó la pelirroja, sentándose frente a su escritorio y haciendo lo posible por acabar con el papeleo infernal.

 **O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

—Hmmmm… —

Un bufido de cansancio se oyó provenir de boca de cierta muchacha de cabello negro, con su cuerpo envuelto en vendajes y moviéndose algo incómoda en la cama donde descansaba. Raynare poco a poco va abriendo sus ojos después de caer rendida al cansancio.

—Rayos, no quería dormirme… pero al final mis párpados cayeron sin que me diera cuenta —susurró para sí misma la chica, tratando de levantarse aunque sea para sentarse en el borde de la cama. Sintió un poco de dolor pero no le importó, quería estirar sus músculos y no pasársela todo el tiempo en aquella cama, inevitablemente sintiéndose un estorbo en casa ajena y siendo atendida de tan buena manera.

—Sinceramente no creo poder merecer todo esto después de lo que hice o estaba por hacer… —Raynare otra vez se sentía culpable y afligida, y estaba por sumirse más profundamente en sus pesares cuando ve una carta apoyada sobre una lámpara en la mesita de noche, cerca de la cama. La pelinegra lo toma sin dudar, aquel sobre ponía en un lado visible para ella: "Raynare", claramente era algo para la susodicha. Sin pensarlo dos veces abre la carta y lee un mensaje puesto en otro papel en su interior.

" _Raynare, he vuelto a la casa y te he encontrado dormida, no quise molestarte por lo que te dejé descansar. Lo siento pero salí a atender otros asuntos, trataré de volver lo más rápido que pueda, te lo prometo._

 _Isse"_

Eso era el mensaje en el papel. Raynare deja todo de nuevo en la mesita, y su mirada más triste cae al suelo.

—Así que Isse ha venido y yo justo tuve que quedarme dormida, soy una tonta… —se dijo la chica a sí misma, insultándose. Ahora no tenía más remedio que quedarse allí a esperar otra vez.

 **O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

La lluvia era fuerte, y no parecía que iba a cesar pronto. Las calles de la ciudad de Kuoh yacían bastante oscuras con el millar de gotas cayendo desde el cielo.

En la azotea de un edificio relativamente alto, una figura humana encapuchada vestida con un buzo, un pantalón holgado y zapatillas observaba todo el panorama frente a sus ojos, para ser más precisos a la ciudad.

—Noche tormentosa, oscura y, hasta ahora, tranquila. Diría que puedo marcharme temprano pero quiero asegurarme de que todo esté en orden —dijo Issei. Sí, el que estaba bajo todo ese atuendo sospechoso era él mismo, quien estaba vigilando las calles de Kuoh, una actividad que lleva haciendo desde hace mucho tiempo.

De repente suena su celular, y el muchacho lo saca tranquilamente a pesar de que esté lloviendo.

—Diga —

— _Ah Isse-san, menos mal has contestado_ —sonó una voz del otro lado de la línea.

—¿Qué sucede, Kiba? ¿Hay alguna urgencia de la cual deba enterarme? —pregunta Issei.

— _No, tranquilo, no es nada, simplemente llamaba para saber si tú comenzaste con las rondas. Es porque yo le había planteado a Buchou mi proposición de hacer la ronda de hoy, pero me dijo que tú te ocuparías otra vez_ —respondió el rubio.

—Sí, pero hasta ahora está todo en calma. ¿Y Koneko? ¿Está contigo? —responde y pregunta el pelinegro.

— _Pasaré por ella en unos minutos, ambos estábamos haciendo contratos, yo ya casi termino_ —responde Kiba. En ese entonces Issei levanta su brazo izquierdo y observa un reloj en ese lugar de su cuerpo, ya casi eran la una de la madrugada.

—Escucha Kiba, te voy a pedir un favor —dijo el muchacho.

— _Sí claro, dímelo_ —.

—Voy a necesitar que tú y Koneko estén listos para después de las tres de la madrugada, para esa hora relevaré mi puesto. Debo ir a ocuparme de otros asuntos importantes, tengo y tendré muchas más obligaciones a partir de hoy. ¿Podrás hacerlo? —pidió Issei.

— _Por supuesto, no habrá ningún problema. Se lo notificaré a Koneko-chan ni bien pase a buscarla_ —responde Kiba.

—Bien, gracias. Los llamaré, estén atentos —dijo el pelinegro, cortando luego de haber dicho eso —"Bueno, con esto podré volver temprano a casa, a ver si el destino me deja ya de una vez por todas hablar a solas y en paz con Raynare aunque sea por un momento" —pensó luego, algo fastidiado y retomando su posición bajo el tormentoso clima.

Pasó cerca de media hora en la que no sucedía absolutamente nada, el joven de corto cabello negro solo veía el panorama difuso y escuchaba el retumbar de las gotas contra el suelo, la lluvia parecía ser más débil ahora.

—No me sorprendería que no hayan demonios renegados esta noche, ya hace varios días que no hay actividad, lo cual es bueno pero también aburrido… y extraño. Seguro es por todos los años que estuve exterminándolos, con ayuda de Rias y compañía claro está, después de todo hice bien en dejarlos con vida y acordar trabajar codo a codo con ellos en todo esto. Puedo acordarme perfectamente de aquel día cuando nos encontramos y es inevitable reírme un poco por sus reacciones… —comentó para sí mismo el muchacho, divagando un poco acerca de vivencias pasadas.

Después de eso alza su cabeza, quitándose la capucha y observando directamente el oscuro cielo, mientras las gotas caían y resbalaban sobre su rostro. Issei cierra sus ojos, la inevitable imagen de Raynare nuevamente aparece en sus pensamientos. En esta, él rememoró la sonrisa que la chica le mostró en muchas ocasiones.

—"Raynare… no hay duda que, si te saco de casa y logro que asistas a la academia, retornarán los problemas. No importa como lo vea, maté a uno de sus camaradas… o mejor dicho a un enemigo que intentó asesinarla, pero lo hice para salvar su vida. Además, seguro hay otros ángeles caídos que ahora estarán buscando indicios de su desaparición. Pero no puedo dejarla escondida toda su vida en mi hogar, no puedo hacerlo… deberé de hallar un modo de ocultarla a plena vista…" —.

Issei se había sentado en la orilla del techo para poder pensar con más tranquilidad todo ello, y se carcomía la cabeza tratando de hallar una manera para que la pelinegra no volviera a tener más inconvenientes con los de su raza. Pero él sabía perfectamente que los problemas no acabarían si ellos huyen como lo están haciendo ahora, tendrá que estudiar soluciones temporales por el momento.

 **O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Su labor ya había terminado por ese día, así que Issei llamó inmediatamente a Kiba para que vaya con Koneko y lo reemplacen por el tiempo que quedaba, así él podría volver a casa. Sonaba algo egoísta y aprovechado, pero no había otro modo para que él pudiera regresar temprano a casa, ya que debía platicar con Raynare, no posponerlo por más tiempo porque luego sería difícil.

El peliengro logra llegar rápidamente a la puerta de su hogar, la cual abre para luego entrar. Afuera el clima ya estaba más calmado, ahora solo lloviznaba levemente. Sin tardar mucho, Issei se quita la ropa mojada y la deja en un cesto, luego buscó una remera y un pantalón corto en condiciones.

— **Eh, te tardaste un poco** —dijo Ddraig, apareciendo de repente en el hombro derecho del joven de corto cabello negro.

—Lo siento Ddraig, pero ya sabes tú que así son las responsabilidades de un vigilante —responde Issei, cambiándose.

— **Sí, un vigilante que resulta ser nada más y nada menos que la conjunción de la luz y la oscuridad en un cuerpo de apariencia humana… un Nephilim, sin contar que tienes el control total del gran poder que albergo yo, Ddraig, el dragón celestial que una vez supo diezmar hordas de ángeles y demonios que…** —.

—Basta Ddraig, no quiero oír de historia ni tampoco halagos y cosas por el estilo… otra vez. Así estoy muy bien, gracias —interrumpió el pelinegro, algo fastidiado.

— **Como quieras** —dice el pequeño dragoncito sin darle mucha importancia — **¿Y cuándo piensas decirle eso a tu novia, eh? Ella está esperando allá en la habitación, se ha despertado como hace una hora y media, y se niega a dormir hasta que tú llegues y le hables** —.

—¿De verdad? Rayos, debe estar cansada… bien, iré de inmediato, hablaremos y espero que se duerma, todavía le faltan horas de descanso y quedarse despierta más tiempo solo puede empeorar sus heridas —dijo Issei, terminando de alistarse.

— **No pierdas el tiempo entonces, ve ya** —aconsejó Ddraig antes de desaparecer.

Issei entonces subió las escaleras rápidamente para abrir la puerta del dormitorio donde estaba la pelinegra, encontrándola sentada en la cama, al parecer pensando en algo, cuando ella voltea su mirada hacia él, sorprendiéndose para luego mostrar una sonrisa.

—¡Isse! —exclamó Raynare con una sonrisa, feliz de ver de nuevo a su chico en casa.

—Ya estoy aquí, Raynare, perdón la tardanza. Se ve que… estás cansada. Tonta, te dije que durmieras para reponer tus energías, en tu condición no es muy favorable que estés despierta, menos por mucho tiempo —dijo el pelinegro, acercándose a ella y tomándole la frente. La chica se sonroja por tal acción —Cielos, tienes fiebre… espera aquí, traerá algo para… —.

—I-Isse, eso no me importa ahora —dijo la pelinegra, cabizbaja.

—¿Pero como no te va a importar…? Te vas a enfermar… —comenta el muchacho, preocupado. En eso Raynare lo toma de las manos y lo observa.

—Tú habías venido hace unas horas, pero justo en ese momento yo me había quedado dormida, y es por eso que, para evitar que ocurriera lo mismo no me dormí en todo este tiempo. Tú dijiste que querías decirme algo importante, y yo no pude evitar recordar lo que pasó esa noche en la que me atacaron y tú me salvaste. Por eso quiero hablar contigo ahora, Isse, aunque… sea lo que sea que me reveles, no me importará… porque yo te seguiré viendo como el hombre que atrapó mi corazón desde el primer momento que lo vi, el hombre que me mostró una cálida sonrisa, el que me salvó de la muerte y quien me cuida sacrificando su vida personal. No me importará lo que me digas, Isse, porque yo quiero seguir estando a tu lado —expresó la pelinegra, sonrojada no solo por su fiebre sino también por lo que sentía, y no pudiendo evitar derramar lágrimas.

Issei la abraza con fuerza, logrando calmarla.

—Tus palabras son tan hermosas, Raynare… hermosas como tú. Pero a pesar de todo yo debo sincerarme contigo, así como tú lo hiciste conmigo —susurra el joven, cerca del oído de la pelinegra y sin soltarla —Raynare, yo… no soy humano, por mis venas corre la sangre de un ángel y un demonio, y probablemente sepas que también el poder de la legendaria Boosted Gear está en mí… —.

Issei se separa lentamente de ella, y con su rostro cabizbajo que denotaba tristeza decide mostrarle más a la chica, para que no le queden dudas.

Raynare se asustó un poco, mostrando una cara sorprendida con leve confusión al ver tres pares de alas sobresaliendo de la espalda de su chico: un par de alas de plumas blancas como la nieve, dignas de un ángel incorrupto; el segundo par eran de horrorosas alas oscuras, como las de un demonio; y el tercer par, el más sorprendente de todos… alas de dragón.

—Bueno, la última… digamos que algo del poder del dragón afectó mi apariencia pero solo en este punto… —es lo único que dice el muchacho antes de hacer desaparecer los tres pares de alas de su espalda.

Un silencio incómodo se genera luego de que él haya eso, pero para evitar que se extienda más allá el pelinegro decidió hablar.

—Escucha, Raynare… si tú no quieres tener nada que ver conmigo por esto lo entenderé, sólo dímelo, aquí y ahora, y haré todo lo posible para alejarte de mí, para que no estés conmigo y así no te genere más problemas nunca más… —dijo Issei, con tristeza en su voz, pero de repente la pelinegra se abalanza sobre él y lo abraza fuertemente.

—¡N-No, ¿C-Cómo… cómo puedes decirme eso, Isse!? ¡No quiero que te vayas, no quiero que nos separemos! Te dije que seguiría contigo sea lo que sea que me reveles, eso no iba a cambiar mis pensamientos sobre ti… por favor, no digas más esas cosas… —dice Raynare, soltándolo un poco para luego besarlo. Issei también corresponde al besó que duró como unos dos minutos. Después de separarse, la pelinegra le dedica una cariñosa y comprensiva mirada al pelinegro mientras que él la observaba con una pequeña sonrisa.

—C-Creo… que eso es algo en común que tenemos ambos —comentó la chica.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Isse, curioso por saber.

—Que no somos humanos, aunque buscamos ser como ellos, ¿no? P-Porque… los dos nos queremos mucho, ¿verdad? —preguntó la pelinegra.

La sonrisa de Issei se ensancha más ante la pregunta de su chica.

—Sí, tienes toda la razón —responde el azabache. Después de que él haya dicho eso, ella frunce levemente el ceño.

—Aun así no quiero pensar mucho en lo que somos, Isse. Y-Yo solo… quiero pensar en lo nuestro y nada más, que quiero que estemos juntos, otra cosa no pediré —dijo la chica, esbozando luego una sonrisa.

Issei entonces la toma de la cintura y acerca su rostro al de su chica, quien no puede evitar ponerse más roja.

—Así será, no dudes de ello, Raynare —susurró el muchacho para luego besarla.

 _ **Continuará…**_


	6. Capítulo 5

**¡Saludos, queridos amigos!**

 **¡Nuevo capítulo de Mi ángel guardián, para todos ustedes! Ah pero antes paso a responder sus comentarios:**

 **DraigTrueEmperor9: Gracias por tu comentario, gran amigo! Sí, Issei es un híbrido, teniendo la sangre de un ángel incorrupto y de un demonio de raza pura; aunque posee también la Boosted Gear, y ya has visto que Ddraig puede salir de allí y tener su propio cuerpo con el cual moverse por el plano físico a voluntad, por lo que ya te da algunas pistas del poder que conlleva eso.**

 **Fennir: Gracias, querido amigo! En sí, me enfoco directamente en el Issei x Raynare, pero solo el tiempo podrá decidir qué pasará con las demás chicas, porque sí creo que habrán insinuaciones pero Issei aquí es un macho alfa que cuida, protege y le es fiel a una mujer, que es Raynare en este caso xD**

 **El Primordial: Eh, muchísimas gracias, gran amigo! Aunque todavía faltan muchas cosas por revelar (y muchas otras que no) sobre el pasado de Issei vamos yendo de a poco. Ah, con respecto al lemmon, gracias también, no era muy adecuado en esos momentos. Sí sí, ya sé que hay mucho romance… pero todavía falta más avance en la pareja para que después haya relaciones sexuales.**

 **maxigiampieri: Hola! Gracias por tu review, amigo! Sí, Issei es un néfilim, híbrido de ángel y demonio (eso haciendo un poco alusión a DmC, claro está) ah y con respecto a Vali… solo resta decirte que sigas leyendo, yo no diré nada nadita (?)**

 **Weiss72: Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, gran amigo! Si ahora tienes intriga no me imagino más adelante xD Sí, tomaré tu consejo con respecto a este triángulo amoroso que has detallado, y con el tema este del néfilim… pues resta decirte que sigas leyendo porque esto se pondrá más bueno que el pan con queso (?)**

 **Leknyn: Gracias, querido amigo! Sí, Issei es prácticamente un híbrido de tercera clase (creo que me lo inventé), en otras palabras, es un ángel-demonio-dragón. Tú solo imagínate el poder que puede tener con todo eso…**

 **Alexzero: Muchísimas gracias, espero este capítulo te guste tanto como el anterior, querido amigo.**

 **Sin más que decir, los dejo con el nuevo capítulo.**

 **PD: Bueno, seguramente es un poco tarde este aviso, peor por las dudas lo pongo… Raynare OoC (?)**

 **Mi ángel guardián:**

 **Capítulo 5: Anhelos humanos / Problemas**

 _Después de aquel beso en la noche, le pedí a Raynare que por favor descansara. Muy posiblemente ella tendría que asistir hoy mismo a la academia para pasar su primer día de clases, por lo que bien temprano la dejé en cama y decidí ir a hablar con Rias sobre mi petición._

Issei se fue caminando a paso lento hacia el edificio escolar, seguramente Kiba y Koneko cumplían con sus últimas horas de vigilancia por lo que podía relajarse un poco. Los rayos del sol lentamente se asomaban por el horizonte, pero aun así la niebla mañanera seguía presente, y el ambiente era bastante tranquilo.

—No importa cuántas veces haya caminado en las primeras horas del día, observando el panorama a mi alrededor… este preciso momento tiene un valor increíble. Es muy cierto, después de todo, que los humanos pueden disfrutar de estas cosas bellas todos los días, aunque muchos de ellos no lo vean de esa manera —comentó Issei por lo bajo, con una sonrisa nostálgica. Él sabía perfectamente que no era humano, pero se esforzaba en comportarse como uno, de unirse a su sociedad, de adquirir hábitos comunes y notados a simple vista. Al pelinegro poco le importaba que pudieran ser una raza débil a la vez que conflictiva, porque muchos de ellos podían hacer la diferencia sin contar que tienen la facultad de poder disfrutar cada momento de su vida con tesoros inigualables como ese amanecer. Por supuesto todo ello era deducido con facilidad ya que fue criado como un humano.

En su lento andar, Issei no puede evitar pasar por el parque en donde Raynare se separó de él, para seguir su camino y luego casi encontrarse con su muerte, una muerte que él, afortunadamente, evitó.

—No creo que unos minutos parado aquí me hagan mal —se dijo a sí mismo el muchacho, entrando en la zona para buscar una banca donde sentarse —Aaaaahhhh… —.

Issei se sienta en una y deja escapar un suspiro, el tranquilo ambiente le sacó la misma sonrisa de antes, aunque un par de minutos después esa sonrisa decae un poco.

—No sé muy bien por qué, pero… siempre que tuve la oportunidad de pasarme por aquí no podía evitar pensar que este lugar guarda algo… extraño, algo como un suceso… aunque nunca fui capaz de descifrarlo —comentó el muchacho. Aquella enigmática zona no sólo guardaba el recuerdo de su casi despedida con Raynare, sino que también lo hacía sentirse extraño, le hacía pensar como si estuviera conectado a él de alguna manera que no podía comprender, pese a todos los años que lleva viviendo ya —Bueno, algún día lo sabré, pero por ahora… creo que es momento de que retome mi pequeño viajecito a la academia, las obligaciones no terminan —dijo luego, levantándose de su asiento y siguiendo con su camino.

Al llegar a la academia, como esperaba, no había casi nadie a excepción de una mujer que iba caminando en dirección al nuevo edificio, sin contar que el pelinegro podía sentir las auras de Rias, sus sirvientes y también Sona, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil seguida de sus propias piezas demoniacas.

—¡Oh, Isse! —la mujer que iba por delante de él se dio cuenta de su presencia, y lo llamó, después de todo, como ya iba algo apresurado, sus pasos hacían ruido y él no se dio cuenta —Otra vez llegando temprano, ¿eh? Justo como lo esperaba de un alumno ejemplar como tú —dijo luego, con un tono orgulloso.

—Muy buenos días, directora Fuyuki —saluda cortésmente el muchacho, inclinándose para así mostrar su respeto.

—Oh vamos, aquí no hay nadie, no hace falta dirigirnos de esta manera… pero aun así muchas gracias —dijo la directora, sonriendo. Ella era bastante atractiva a pesar de llevar casi cuarenta y pico de años, su rostro pertenecía a la de una mujer de unos treinta años o quizás menos, sin contar el buen cuerpo que mantenía ya que se ejercitaba diario. Como es de esperarse, ella era un signo de respeto en toda la academia, además de ser admirada por los pocos chicos que yacían allí, también por algunas chicas.

—Bueno, si usted lo dice yo no tendré ningún problema —habló Issei en un tono más natural y relajado —A propósito, me disculpo por haber faltado el día de ayer, ocurrieron muchas cosas repentinas en mi hogar, por lo que decidí no presentarme para atender mis súbitas obligaciones —dice luego.

—Ah, no te preocupes por ese tema, ya está todo solucionado. Pero a decir verdad no pasa nada con que faltes un día, eres un buen alumno después de todo —comentó la mujer.

—¿De verdad? Bueno, muchas gracias por el halago —agradece Issei, inclinándose nuevamente.

—No es nada. Ya me voy, no te quitaré más tiempo, se ve que llevas prisa, ve a hacer lo que debas hacer, que tengas suerte —dice Fuyuki, saludándolo para después retirarse. Issei la había despedido también de la misma manera, para después enfocarse en lo que tenía que hacer.

—"Bueno, llegado este punto me alegra en parte estar aliado con los demonios que controlan la academia… de hecho pude haber logrado esto yo solo, pero está muy bien contar con socios que se puedan encargar de algunos temas con los que tú no puedes" —pensó el muchacho.

Se da la casualidad de que, en el camino, él se topa con Akeno, la cual se sorprende para luego mostrar una pequeña sonrisa algo amarga.

—¡I-Isse-san… Ho-Hola! —saluda ella, repentinamente nerviosa y cohibiéndose un poco por lo que había sucedido el día anterior.

—Buenos días, Akeno —saludó el aludido con respeto, como lo hacía siempre que estuviera en su faceta "normal". Akeno parece soltar un suspiro relajante al ver que el muchacho parecía no haber reparado en la situación pasada que se dio entre ellos dos.

—Ehmmm… Rias-buchou dijo que te esperaría en la sala de reuniones del consejo estudiantil, para que así puedas hablar con Sona-kaichou sobre tu petición. Sabes que cosas así deben pasar por la líder de Sitri antes, ella tiene parte del control de la academia después de todo —dice la pelinegra.

—Claro, lo sé. Ya me dirigía hacia allí de hecho, pero igualmente te agradezco el aviso —responde Issei.

—No hay de qué —dice la pelinegra con su pequeña sonrisa.

Inmediatamente después de conversar, Issei se da la vuelta y pretende irse, Akeno tembló y rápidamente se mostró preocupada e impaciente.

—¡E-Eh, Isse-san! —Llamó ella, captando la atención del aludido — ¿Podría… emmm… acompañarte aunque sea un rato en lo que tú vas hacia el salón del consejo? —pide luego. Issei pudo notar un poco de su nerviosismo, y encogiéndose de hombros decide aceptar la petición de la chica.

—Sí, claro —responde el joven de corto cabello negro, provocando que la sonrisa en el rostro de la chica demonio se ensanchara.

—Gracias —dice la pelinegra, marchando ahora al lado de su compañero.

Ambos caminaban a paso lento por los pasillos de la academia, todo estaba en calma ya que no había estudiantes cerca, aunque el silencio era bastante incómodo entre los dos jóvenes. Issei iba mirando el cielo por las ventanas con una expresión levemente fascinada mientras inspiraba profundamente, él no decía nada más que ejecutar esas acciones, y por alguna razón Akeno no dejaba de mirarlo entre sorprendida y anonadada, aunque también se podía notar la aflicción a flor de piel en ella.

—"P-Parece… tan inalcanzable… incluso para mí…" —pensó la pelinegra, en su interior afloró una desazón muy grande de manera repentina, y un nudo quería formarse en su garganta, pero ella, con mucha fuerza de voluntad, decidió tragar con fuerza y hablarle al muchacho a su lado.

—¿T-Te gusta… este clima, Isse-san? —pregunta la pelinegra de repente, lo que toma algo desprevenido al muchacho a su lado.

—Ah… sí, así es. Pone en calma mis pensamientos —responde el aludido con tranquilidad. Akeno parecía que se distendía más al escuchar esa respuesta, así que aprovechó el momento.

—Isse-san, quería… disculparme contigo por lo de ayer, yo… bueno, no estaba pensando con claridad. Supongo que desvariaba por todo el tema este de que un ángel caído vendrá a la academia… —Akeno decidió hablar, por supuesto emitiendo sus debidas disculpas por lo de su discusión con el azabache.

—Es comprensible —dice Issei —Acepto tus disculpas, Akeno, y te repito que ella no es un ángel caído, es más… como una humana, de hecho ella me ha dicho que quiere ser lo más humana posible o al menos tratar de parecerlo, quiere tener una sana y próspera relación amorosa conmigo —comentó luego. El rostro de Akeno parecía derrumbarse con aquel comentario, eso fue notado por el muchacho, el cual ya se puso algo nervioso —Y… yo por supuesto acepté, concuerdo totalmente con ella. Me haría muy feliz que yo sea quien satisfaga ese deseo —habló después. Era la verdad todo lo que estaba diciendo, pero aun así él lo hizo también por el motivo de ver la reacción de su acompañante, así podría solventar sus dudas.

Ahora la pelinegra a su lado se mostraba sorprendida, muda y triste. Lo que escuchaba de boca de Issei si bien era algo que no había oído antes hacían que sus ánimos decayeran más y más.

—Ya veo. Es… bueno escuchar eso, que haya alguien a quien le puedas dedicar tu tiempo y energías de la manera en que tú lo dices, Isse-san. Me alegro… por ti —más que alegrarse, Akeno se entristecía cada vez más, y sus esfuerzos por ocultarlo no servían para nada puesto que el azabache logró ver a través de su máscara y los sentimientos que tenía en ese momento la chica.

Él no lo aguantó más.

—Basta, Akeno, es suficiente —dijo Issei de repente, con un tono cortante y autoritario, haciendo que la chica se sobresaltara —Vas a decirme aquí y ahora qué es lo que te está pasando. ¡Por Dios, hemos estado trabajando en compañía por bastante tiempo, tú me conoces… en parte, y yo a ti, por lo que sé cómo es tu comportamiento, Akeno! ¡Tú no eres así, nunca fuiste así! ¿Qué carajos es lo que te ocurre? —pregunta luego, exasperado.

Sí, él y ella se conocían desde hace tiempo, eso ya fue dicho por el muchacho. A veces hablaban, a veces no, a veces cruzaban unas pocas y directas palabras, otras conversaban amenamente por unos minutos. La pelinegra siempre le demostró respeto, y como era debido Issei a ella, pero… la repentina y extraña actitud de Akeno le hacía dudar, sobre algo en específico, e Issei esperaba que no fuera lo que él pensaba…

—P-Perdóname, Isse, de verdad… yo… este… lamento que te estés enfureciendo con alguien como yo… —dice Akeno, arrepentida de su comportamiento.

Issei solo puede soltar un pesado suspiro.

—"Está empezando a ponerme de los nervios…" —dijo en sus pensamientos, frotándose las sienes —Está bien, está bien, descuida, no te preocupes más por eso. Pero necesito, Akeno, y escúchame bien… necesito que me digas lo que te pasa. La verdad, y… no lo sé, si es algún problema o algo parecido vamos a tratar de solucionarlo, ¿de acuerdo? —pide luego.

—Sí… —responde la pelinegra.

—Bien. Ahora… dime, ¿qué es lo que te sucede exactamente? —pregunta el muchacho.

Akeno ahora estaba temblando mucho. Si en verdad le estaba por decir aquello que se ha guardado para sí misma por mucho tiempo y que ahora no puede contenerlo más… iba a ser un problema. Un GRAN problema. No sabía cómo reaccionaría Issei, y también… temía por si su respuesta fuera negativa, lo temía con todo su corazón. Sí, ella podía mostrarse como una sádica en el campo de batalla y una mujer calmada y algo seria por fuera, pero la verdad era que ella, en su interior… tenía miedo. Miedo al rechazo, y miedo al sufrimiento que eso podría provocarle.

—I-Isse, yo… —ella le estaba por responder, de verdad que lo iba a hacer, pero…

—Ah, con que ahí estás, Isse —Rias apareció en escena, interviniendo en un momento justo y salvando a Akeno de… sea lo que sea que estaba por hacer —Oh Akeno, también me alegro de verte —.

—Rias —saluda el azabache, un poco corte.

—Sí, buenos días para ti también —bromea ella — ¿Por qué tardas tanto? Te estoy esperando a las afueras de la sala del consejo, Sona está esperando. Pero no pensé que ibas a venir con Akeno… —dijo luego, mirando a la aludida.

—Ella quiso acompañarme, estábamos hablando un poco, como muchas veces lo hicimos, supongo que eso no representa problema alguno, ¿verdad, Rias? —responde y pregunta Issei, mostrando una cara un tanto poco pulgosa.

—¡N-No, para nada! —Responde la pelirroja, un poco nerviosa —Pero… no debes tardar tanto, es más que nada por Sona que me preocupo, yo no tendría problema… —.

—Bueno, vamos —dijo Issei, pasándose inmediatamente a un lado de la presidenta del club de ocultismo, no sin antes voltearse para observar por última vez a Akeno —Continuaremos nuestra charla en otro momento, ¿sí? —pregunta él, mirándola fijamente… pero más que una pregunta, la aludida la sintió como si fuera una orden.

—Sí, claro… —contesta mecánicamente la chica de largo cabello negro, viendo como Issei se iba —M-Maldición… —masculló luego, en un susurro.

¿Qué era aquello que la pelinegra temía pero a la vez ansiaba poder contarle a Issei? Debe ser algo muy importante para ella ya que se comportaba de una manera un tanto… curiosa cada vez que quería hacerlo.

 **O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

—¿Dónde estará Raynare-san? —pregunta Mittelt, el ángel caído de cabellera corta rubia que llevaba un vestido de maid. La chica estaba parada en lo alto de un edificio, observando la ciudad bajo sus pies. Había estado en busca de algún indicio que le dijera qué pasó con su compañera.

—No lo sé, Mittelt. En cuanto a mí… se me hace que estamos buscando pistas inexistentes, no estamos avanzando como deberíamos —responde una mujer de largo cabello púrpura atado en una cola de caballo, llevaba puesta una especie de gabardina, en la parte de arriba el saco estaba desabotonado mostrando bastante de sus pechos, y en la parte abajo una minifalda que no dejaba casi nada a la imaginación.

— ¿Por qué dices eso, Kala-chan? —pregunta Mittelt, confundida.

— ¿Qué acaso no es obvio? Ya buscamos por toda la ciudad y no hay ningún rastro, también en las afueras… nada. Y por favor no me llames Kala-chan —responde la mujer con algo de disgusto.

—Bien, te diré Kalawarner entonces, ¡hum! —dice la rubia, haciendo pucheros, cosa que la pelipúrpura ni notó.

—Por cierto, Donaseek debería de haber venido ya —comentó Kalawarner, y como si lo estuvieran invocando apareció el aludido repentinamente.

—Aquí estoy —se presenta el ángel caído, vistiendo su gabardina oscura y su tétrico sombrero —Estuve buscando pistas también, de manera ardua… y no he encontrado nada de nuestra compañera desaparecida en combate —notifica luego.

—¡Qué horror! Entonces… ella está… —iba a decir la rubia.

—No, como dije antes… "desaparecida". Me da a mí que ella todavía sigue viva. Es un presentimiento, de seguro ustedes también lo sienten —le interrumpió el inquietante hombre.

—Sí, a mí también me parece que ella no ha muerto. Debe seguir viva, pero… ¿dónde? ¿y cómo? Hay muchas cosas que me confunden… —dice Kalawarner, poniendo un dedo en su mentón para pensar.

—Yo no lo sé, todo es muy confuso para mí —opinó Mittelt. Bueno, después de todo ella era reacia a detalles profundos, sólo se "dejaba llevar".

—¿Qué acaso la última vez que la vimos "viva" no estaba investigando a un humano que se suponía era el poseedor de una de las más poderosas Longinos? —pregunta Donaseek de repente.

—Hmmmm… sí, tienes razón. Ahora que lo recuerdo, ella estaba a cargo de vigilar a esa persona, creo que era… un chico —responde Kalawarner.

—¿Y por casualidad no sabes su nombre, Kala-chan? —pregunta Mittelt, acercándose a ellos. Pero en eso la mujer de cabello púrpura le da un coscorrón en la cabeza.

—¡Te pedí que no me llamaras de esa forma! —gritó Kalawarner, furiosa mientras miraba a la rubia, de cuclillas en el suelo y sobándose la parte afectada.

—¡L-Lo siento mucho, Kala-chan! —se disculpa Mittelt, llorando como magdalena.

—¡Ya verás la que te voy a…! —.

—¡Eh, ustedes dos, ya basta! —exclamó Donaseek, interviniendo para detener la absurda pelea entre las dos ángeles —Debemos centrarnos en nuestros deberes. Kalawarner, ¿sabes el nombre de ese chico del cual hablaste? Si es así, podemos investigarlo, a lo mejor sepamos qué es lo que ocurrió exactamente con Raynare, ya que él estaba siendo vigilado por ella —.

—Puede que ese chico esté, de alguna manera, involucrado en ello, ¿no les parece? —pregunta Mittelt.

—Hasta que por fin dices algo de utilidad, maldita enana —dice la pelipúrpura, ofendiendo a la rubia.

—¿¡Q-Qué?! ¡E-Eeeeeehhh, eres mala, Kala-chan! —exclama Mittelt, otra vez llorando como magdalena.

—¡Maldita hija de…! —

—¡Eh, eh ,eh! ¡Basta ya! —lamentablemente Donaseek parecía que estaba allí para ser el referi de la pelea constante que se daba en aquellas dos, más que nada por la irritabilidad del ángel caído femenina de cabello púrpura.

Una vez que lograron calmarse otra vez, reanudaron su charla de planificación.

—Bueno, a ver… el nombre de quién estaba siendo vigilado por Raynare era… creo que era Hyodou algo… Hyodou… Hyodou Isse. Sí, creo que así se llamaba —dice Kalawarner, rememorando.

—¿Sabes cómo es su apariencia? —pregunta Donaseek.

—No, pero podría persuadir a algunas personas encargadas del registro civil para que me den datos sobre él. Son las primeras horas de la mañana, así que a lo mejor ya podría tener información sobre él a la tarde y estar vigilándolo para esas horas, quizás más temprano —responde la mujer.

—Bien, apresúrate. Yo haré algunas rondas por aquí y allá para ver si hay algo extraño, Mittelt me acompañara —dijo el ángel caído de la gabardina oscura.

—Claro… —al parecer la rubia no estaba muy de acuerdo, pero no se podía negar.

—Si terminas antes trata de reunirte con nosotros, Kalawarner. O si no podrías empezar a vigilar a ese tal Issei, ya me las arreglaré para contactarte, ¿de acuerdo? —.

—Sí, Donaseek. Adios —

Así los tres ángeles caídos se pusieron en marcha nuevamente, ahora con un nuevo objetivo en mente: Hyodou Issei. Lo buscarían incansablemente hasta saber qué pasó con su compañera de plumas negras y, de ser posible, terminar la tarea de eliminarlo.

 **O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

—P-Pero… ¿qué es lo que me estás pidiendo, Hyodou? Esto… esto es… —preguntaba Sona, sin poder creerse lo que había escuchado de parte del pelinegro.

—Mira Sona, sé que puede sonar como la petición más disparatada y fuera de lugar que hayas podido escuchar en el tiempo que llevas aquí —dice el muchacho.

—Para mí ciertamente lo es —comentó Rias. Issei se dio vuelta y la miró de mala manera.

—Oye, te pedí que me ayudes… —espetó el pelinegro, haciendo que la pelirroja se disculpe —Como sea, me tendrás que disculpar por ello, Sona —.

—Sí, realmente —dijo la chica de lentes —No tendría que permitir tal cosa, Hyodou. Que entre aquí un ángel caído, uno de los seres con los que tenemos más disconformidades… sería como una ofensa hacia todos los demonios —dijo luego, cruzada de brazos y con seriedad.

—Comprendo a la perfección el tipo de relaciones que hay entre los ángeles caídos y los demonios, y comprendo también lo que puede pasar si se enteran de esta permisión. Pero ya le aseguré a Rias, Sona, que me haría cargo de cualquier problema que se presente. Además, Raynare no es como los de su especie —comenta Issei, llamando la atención no sólo de Sona sino también de Tsubaki, quien como era la mano derecha de la presidenta del consejo se suponía que debía estar en todo momento a su lado, incluso en situaciones de esta índole.

—¿Cómo es eso, Isse? —pregunta Tsubaki, interesada en tal tema.

—Ella es buena, está viviendo conmigo ahora. Hace casi unos tres días tuvimos una cita, allí me había revelado exactamente quién era y sus intenciones, aunque yo lo sabía de antemano. Sus órdenes eran matarme pero ella las pasó por alto, hecho que casi le cuesta la vida. Pero la salvé a tiempo. Ahora Raynare quiere remediar las cosas malas que hizo obligada en el pasado viviendo conmigo y ayudándome, sin contar que también desea una relación amorosa estable conmigo —responde Issei, sorprendiendo a las dos chicas da cabello negro, a la de corto y la de largo. Rias solo pudo suspirar.

—¿E-Es buena? ¿U-Una… relación amorosa estable? ¿Y remediar cosas malas del pasado? —repitieron Tsubaki y Sona al mismo tiempo, sin poder creérselo.

—Suena increíble, sí… pero es la verdad. Al menos hasta que venga Raynare y podamos comprobar totalmente lo que se dice aquí —dice Rias, cruzada de brazos.

—¿Acaso estás insinuando que yo les miento? —pregunta Issei, molesto y mirando fijamente a la pelirroja, la cual se pone nerviosa.

—¡E-Eh no! No lo dije con esas intenciones… —se trata de disculpar la presidenta del club de ocultismo.

—Bueno… sinceramente sí, es algo sorpresivo todo esto, pero… aun así reiteraré esta pregunta. Hyodou, ¿estás completamente seguro de lo que pides? ¿Y seguro que este ángel caído no representaría amenaza alguna para nosotros? —cuestiona Sona.

—Por supuesto, completamente seguro de lo que pido, además de que Raynare es alguien amistosa, sin ánimos de belicosidad o algo similar —responde Issei, propinando una mirada convencida de todo lo que decía, logrando fiabilidad en sus palabras.

Sona se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos, con su mentón apoyado en su mano derecha, mirando el suelo y mostrándose pensativa.

—Recuerda que también has prometido cargar con la responsabilidad si algo sucede —dice la chica de corto cabello negro.

—Así será, no tienes que preocuparte por ello. Pero dudo mucho que pase algo malo —contesta el pelinegro.

—Bien, entonces… sí. Ella puede venir, si quiere empezar hoy mismo puede hacerlo —dice Sona, dando el visto bueno para la admisión del ángel caído femenino.

—Te lo agradezco, Sona. Asistirá desde hoy ya, iré a traerla. Ah, y estará bajo mi cuidado y protección, además solicitaré que esté en la misma clase que yo, ella lo querrá así también dado que no quiere alejarse mucho de mi lado —agradece y comenta el chico, sorprendiendo otra vez tanto a Sona como su reina.

—Así que es así… ¿de verdad te tiene tanto afecto? —pregunta Tsubaki.

—Sí, creo que eso es lo que más me está gustando de ella —responde Issei.

El silencio abrumó la sala. El azabache levanta la mirada y se encuentra con los rostros atónitos de Sona y Tsubaki. Fue ahí cuando Issei rio para sus adentros, y decidió revelarles algo que ellas aun no lo sabían.

—Sí, estoy enamorado —dice el muchacho, noqueando por triple a las dos pelinegras con gafas.

—¿¡E-Es en serio?! —exclaman ellas dos al mismo tiempo. El grito que lanzaron ambas no era propio de su comportamiento, fue más bien por la impactante noticia de saber que el corazón del azabache ya tenía dueña, y era nada menos que un ángel caído.

—Con su permiso, me retiro. ¿Vienes, Rias? —pregunta Issei a la chica a su lado.

—Sí, por supuesto. Hasta luego, Sona —saluda la pelirroja, retirándose junto con el azabache.

Después de que ellos dos se marcharan, el silencio reinó en la sala, ninguna de las dos integrantes del consejo hablaron por el estupor generado de aquella noticia.

—E-Eemmmm… bueno, supongo que podemos continuar —dijo Sona, cortando el ambiente mudo.

—Ka-Kaichou —Tsubaki aprovecha el momento para llamar a la presidenta.

—Dime, Tsubaki —.

—¿Usted cree… que Hyodou esté más de parte de los ángeles caídos? ¿Qué esté confraternizando con ellos en secreto y a nuestras espaldas? Lo pregunto principalmente por esto que… que Hyodou está enamorado de un ángel caído —pregunta la vice-presidenta.

Por unos momentos, Sona se queda en silencio, pensando su respuesta.

—No te negaré que esa puede ser una posibilidad… pero viéndolo desde un punto de vista objetivo Hyodou es incapaz de hacerlo. No hay que olvidar todo el tiempo que estuvo trabajando a nuestro lado, cooperando para que no hayan demonios renegados… incluso acuérdate que él ya hacía eso desde antes de que lo supiéramos. Nos dijo también que aborrecía cualquier tipo de problema y que sólo busca la paz y la justicia, así que yo te respondería que no, Isse no haría tal cosa como aliarse con los ángeles caídos ni con otra facción que solo desee causar estragos a las otras razas —contesta Sona, acomodándose los lentes.

—Mmmmm… pues sí, tiene toda la razón, Sona-kaichou —dice Tsubaki.

—Sí. Ahora, avoquémonos a las tareas que debemos realizar, el día recién está empezando —.

—Sí, kaichou —responde la chica de largo cabello negro y gafas. Ambas se pusieron en marcha con sus respectivos deberes.

…

—Bien, entonces ya está hecho —comenta Rias, relajándose un poco.

—Sí, ahora iré por Raynare y vendremos lo más rápido que podamos —dijo Issei, alejándose de la presidenta del club de ocultismo.

—De acuerdo, hasta luego —saluda la pelirroja, Issei solo levanta el brazo y mueve ligeramente su mano como forma de despedirse de ella, para luego salir de la academia.

 **O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

— **Eh Isse, ¿todo bien? ¿Pudiste hablar con esa demonio para que deje entrar a Raynare a la academia?** —pregunta Ddraig al muchacho, reapareciendo en su hombro como de costumbre. Issei ladeó un poco su cabeza para observarlo mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

—Sí, ya está hecho, ella puede ir ahora mismo a clases. Vine a buscarla así la llevo inmediatamente, quiero que empiece una vida relativamente normal desde hoy mismo… o al menos aparentarlo. Sabes que ella me dijo que quiere ser como un humano, sé que no lo es pero… —responde Issei, pero por alguna extraña razón Ddraig parecía tener apuro en decir algo.

— **Bien, me alegra oír eso, compañero. Pero hay algo que debes saber ya mismo** —dice el dragoncito, captando la atención del joven.

—Muy bien, dime qué es —pide el muchacho, seriamente.

— **Seguramente te pareció detectar la esencia que dejaron atrás ángeles caídos… pues bien, unos ángeles caídos están recorriendo las calles, y creo que tú sabes muy bien por qué…** —

—Por Raynare —responde Issei, en un tono serio y frunciendo el ceño.

— **Exacto. Ellos no pudieron confirmar su presencia aquí por la infinidad de barreras que hemos puesto tú y yo, sólo un ser de un nivel supremo igual a Dios o los dioses demonio podrían atravesarlas… pero como tú bien has dicho, es conveniente que ella salga, no puede estar encerrada aquí toda la vida, sin contar que es mejor enfrentar los problemas y no huir de ellos** —dijo Ddraig. Issei no puede evitar sonreír por esas palabras.

—Sí, Ddraig, gracias por recordármelo. Aunque… ¿lo dijiste también porque me entendiste? —pregunta el muchacho.

— **¿Cómo no voy a entenderte? ¡Eh, eres el mejor compañero que he tenido! Ciertamente has dado muchos espectáculos buenos en el pasado, me he entretenido a tu lado, y aunque la idea de paz y justicia que sostienes me aburre un poquito, te comprendo y te acompañaré en todo lo que hagas. Cuenta conmigo para lo que sea, amigo** —dice el dragón celestial.

—Gracias, Ddraig, de verdad. Aunque quizás no te hubieras molestado en dar ese discurso tan alentador… por dios, creo que voy a llorar —susurra el pelinegro, sobándose los ojos para evitar que unas lagrimitas traicioneras cayeran.

— **E-Eh… ¿lo siento?** —pregunta Ddraig, sorprendido por la acción de su compañero y disculpándose de antemano por hacer que su portador tuviera ese comportamiento que raras veces mostraba.

—No importa… ya estoy a punto de nuevo —dice Issei, quitándose las manos del rostro, espabilando y respirando profundamente —Ya, ahora sí, Ddraig, vamos a por todo. Iré por Raynare, la ayudaré y saldremos. Esta vez tú sí vendrás conmigo… ah pero antes te presentarás a ella —.

— **¡Muy bien, ese es el Isse que conozco…! Un momento… ¿presentarme a ella? ¿No crees que eso es innecesario? Yo preferiría mantenerme en las sombras, al menos por el momento** —opinó el dragoncito, negándose.

—Está bien, será como tú quieras, Ddraig. Pero preparémonos ya, se nos hará tarde —.

— **¡A la orden!** —.

Ddraig entonces desapareció, Issei se encaminó con rapidez hacia la habitación donde descansaba Raynare, con cuidado abrió la puerta y la encontró durmiendo. Una pequeña sonrisa hace acto de presencia en el rostro del pelinegro, quien se acerca sigilosamente para luego proceder a mover ligeramente el cuerpo de su chica para despertarla.

—Raynare —habló Issei en un tono suave. La chica seguía dormida —Raynare, despierta. Hay que ir a la academia —dijo luego.

La pelinegra poco a poco fue despertando.

—Hummmffff… —bufó Raynare, moviéndose en la cama para después entrecerrar y abrir levemente sus ojos — ¿Isse…? Buenos… días… —pregunta luego, parpadeando.

—Buenos días para ti también —responde el aludido con su sonrisa de antes. La pelinegra se mueve un poco más en la cama, dejando escapar otro bufido de molestia ya que estaba cansada. Después de unos minutos de idas y vueltas, Raynare por fin, haciendo uso de incalculable fuerza de voluntad, logra sentarse en la cama para luego sobarse los ojos como pudo con su mano derecha, ya que la izquierda estaba inutilizada temporalmente.

—Ooouuuhhh… —dijo la chica, con un rostro y tono somnolientos —Estoy… cansaaaada… —se quejó luego, tratando de espabilar.

—Bueno, eso te pasa porque no quisiste dormirte antes, ¿lo ves? —le reprendió el muchacho, riéndose por lo bajo. Raynare no dijo nada, solo se quedó allí sentada y mostrando su rostro agotado, de vez en cuando también cabeceaba queriendo tirarse de nuevo a la cama.

De repente Issei la toma de la cintura, la levanta sin esfuerzo alguno como si la chica fuera de papel, después coloca uno de sus brazos por detrás de su espalda y otro en sus piernas, cargándola como si fueran una pareja de recién casados.

—¿E-Eh? ¡¿Eeeeeehh?! ¡E-Espera, ¿q-qué haces?! —exclamó la pelinegra, sorprendida y toda sonrojada, se había despertado de golpe por tal acción que hizo su chico. Issei rio levemente.

—Logrando que te despiertes, dormilona —responde Issei, sonriéndole. Después, él comenzó a girar en su lugar pero a una velocidad muy lenta, aun así la pelinegra seguía con su rubor al máximo, casi cubriéndole toda la cara, además de que instintivamente se aprehende al cuello del muchacho para no caerse.

—¡N-No me sueltes, por favor! —pidió la chica, asustada y abrazada al azabache mientras lo observaba muy nerviosa y sonrojada, ya que nunca le habían alzado de esa manera.

—Nunca lo haría —le responde Issei, observándola directamente a los ojos mientras daban unas cuantas vueltas más a la misma velocidad de antes. Para cuando el azabache decidió que ya era suficiente, se detuvo y miró por unos instantes a su chica, la cual le devolvía la mirada enamorada que tenía.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunta de repente el muchacho. Raynare quedó confundida ante aquella súbita interrogante de su novio.

—E-Eeemmm… creo que estoy bien —trata de responder la chica. Issei sonríe.

—¿Acaso no te has fijado en algo… extraño entre nosotros dos? —preguntó el joven. La pelinegra quedó aún más confundida que antes, pero rápidamente cayó en cuenta de lo que en realidad pasaba.

—¡M-Mi brazo! —Exclamó Raynare, muy sorprendida de que ya estaba moviendo su brazo afectado con normalidad —¡N-No lo puedo creer! ¡E-Es… es genial! —.

—¿Verdad que sí? Me alegra que ya te estés recuperando, y a una velocidad impresionante, Raynare —dijo Issei mientras la bajaba con cuidado —Ahora intenta apoyarte con ambos pies y caminar —pide luego.

La pelinegra aceptó y decidió ponerse a prueba, irguiéndose correctamente sobre sus dos piernas sobre el suelo, para luego empezar a caminar lentamente con un rostro asombrado, ni siquiera podía expresar palabra alguna.

—¡Bien hecho! —felicitó Issei, aplaudiéndole. Raynare estaba unos metros lejos de él, puesto que la habitación era algo amplia, y ella no se dio cuenta de que caminó bastante. Entonces se da la vuelta, y con una sonrisa tan grande como el propio sol la pelinegra corre hasta el pelinegro para luego saltarle encima, abrazarlo y finalmente besarlo con ternura y pasión.

—¡G-Gracias, Isse! ¡De verdad, muchas gracias! —exclamaba ella, agradeciéndole mientras seguía besándolo.

—¿P-Pero de qué hablas? No he hecho nada —Issei trataba de responder pero era atacado sin cesar por su novia.

—N-no seas tonto, Isse… si me has cuidado todo este tiempo, no has dejado de velar y pensar en mí todo en ningún momento. Y-Y c-creo que… tu amor hizo que me recuperara más rápido. P-Por eso te lo agradezco de todo corazón. Te amo —y con eso dicho, otro beso fue propinado de parte de Raynare a Issei, el cual corresponde a esa tierna acción de la misma manera.

Luego de unos minutos de estar dándose mimos, los dos tortolitos deciden, ahora sí, ponerse en plan para ir a la academia.

—Aquí está tu uniforme, pruébatelo —dice el azabache, entregándole una bolsa con las prendas necesarias para entrar a la academia —Vendré en unos minutos, yo también iré a vestirme para asistir a clases, espero estés lista, porque no nos esperarán —.

—¡Cla-Claro! Estaré lista para cuando vengas, lo prometo —responde Raynare, tomando la bolsa, no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa a su chico. Issei la deja sola para que pueda estar tranquila. Saliendo de la habitación, decide ir a la suya propia para cambiarse, como bien dijo, ya que llevaba ropa informal y no era la adecuada.

— **No te olvides de los ángeles caídos que están rondando por aquí, Isse. Si llegan a enterarse de que una de los suyos está viva y escondida aquí…** —dice Ddraig repentinamente, hablando en los pensamientos del pelinegro.

—No lo harán, porque tú me ayudarás a detectarlos a larga distancia —responde el joven, terminando de abrocharse la camisa.

— **Pensé que dirías algo como eso. Bien, cuenta conmigo** —comenta el dragón celestial — **Pero he de saber si es que tienes un plan específico preparado de antemano** —pide luego.

—Sí, ya lo he pensado —responde Issei —Ejecutaré ya mismo un hechizo especial, que actuará como una sonda, detectando los ángeles caídos en un corto radio. Lo que harás tú será ayudarme a ampliar la zona de detección, y yo me encargo de volverlo un hechizo silencioso —.

— **De acuerdo** —responde Ddraig.

—Bien, vamos allá —.

Issei entonces cerró los ojos, concentrándose. Unos instantes luego un círculo mágico blanco y brillante apareció bajo sus pies, era un círculo en el cual apenas él cabía.

— _ **Detectar vida: ángeles caídos**_ —susurra el azabache. En ese momento una especie de pulso salió disparado desde él como centro, extendiéndose hasta más allá de su posición. Ddraig aparece en su nube rojiza, materializándose en su hombro otra vez.

— **Amplío** —dice él dragón, y un aura rojiza cubrió rápida y fugazmente al chico. El círculo mágico se tornó color rojo y se volvió mucho más grande, los pulsos ahora llegaban mucho más lejos, lo que le permitió a Issei poder saber la ubicación exacta de sus enemigos.

—Puedo sentirlos, dos están a unas calles de aquí, se mueven y parece que se alejan de a poco, y hay un tercero, está lejos, no habrá problema por ese —anunció el joven, mientras abría sus ojos.

— **Entonces por el momento estaremos bien, cuando salgamos deberemos de movernos rápido y evitar el contacto, no sabemos qué pasará cuando nos encontremos cara a cara con ellos** —aconsejó el dragón.

—Sí, así lo haré, gracias por el consejo, Ddraig. Ahora es mejor que nos vayamos sino llegaremos tarde… ya son las ocho, estamos llegando tarde —dice Issei, un poco preocupado. El pelinegro sale de su habitación y se dirige a la de Raynare, para luego tocar a la puerta.

—Raynare, ¿estas lista? Ya debemos irnos —preguntó el muchacho, esperando la respuesta de su amada del otro lado.

—¡Sí! Ya estoy lista, puedes pasar si quieres, Isse —responde la chica. El aludido decide entrar entonces, y allí la ve… Issei no puede evitar mostrarse sorprendido y un poco ruborizado: el uniforme escolar femenino extrañamente hacía que la belleza de su novia no sólo resalte más sino que también le añadía un cierto aire de inocencia.

—¿S-Su… Sucede algo? —pregunta la pelinegra, nerviosa. Issei niega con la cabeza para luego mostrarle una sonrisa.

—Para nada. Luces hermosa, Raynare —responde el pelinegro, lo que pone otra vez roja como tomate a la chica.

—¿D-D-De verdad? Ci-Cielos… a-así que el uniforme… m-me hace ver bien… —comenta la chica, jugando con sus dedos con nerviosismo —E-E-En ese caso… m-me gustará llevarlo puesto, Isse —dice luego.

Issei le sonríe para luego tenderle la mano, ella lo observa.

—Vamos —.

Raynare asiente con la cabeza de una manera tan tierna que casi noquea al azabache, el cual rápidamente se recompone para después poder salir ambos a la calle. Issei podía sentir en todo momento la ubicación de los ángeles caídos que los buscaban. Hacia su derecha, a unas calles más lejos, habían dos, afortunadamente su camino predilecto era hacia la izquierda, por lo que él pudo suspirar con un poco de alivio.

—Bien, vamos por aquí —señala el muchacho, no sin antes tenderle su brazo izquierdo a su linda acompañante —¿Me acompañarías? —le pregunta a la pelinegra, la cual le sonríe.

—Por supuesto que sí, Isse —responde ella, tomando de su brazo. Ambos empezaron a caminar.

Raynare se apoyó en el hombro de su chico, cerrando sus ojos para disfrutar del momento, mientras que Issei no sólo se inclinó ligeramente hacia ella sino que también mantenía todos sus sentidos en alerta máxima por si ocurría algo.

—Así, justo así… ahora puedo disfrutar de este maravilloso momento —comenta la chica, levantando su cabeza, abriendo sus ojos y observando fijamente al pelinegro, el cual la miraba también —No sé si te lo he dicho anteriormente… pero en muchas ocasiones vi a parejas de enamorados caminar juntos de esta manera. Tantas veces lo he añorado… los humanos son muy especiales, muchas veces envidie su suerte. Quizás sean débiles, quizás vivan por poco tiempo… pero son muy afortunados de poder experimentar este tipo de cosas —dice luego, dejando caer de nuevo su cabeza sobre el hombro de su querido novio.

—Eso es muy cierto —susurra Issei en un tono audible para su chica, con una sonrisa y volteando su mirada al camino —Por eso me siento tranquilo de poder estar entre ellos, al menos aparentando ser un humano, me hacen ver la realidad de una manera distinta a como lo vería un ángel o un demonio —dice luego.

—Entonces permíteme estar más a tu lado, Isse, para que así yo también pueda ver lo mismo que tú. De verdad que lo ansío con todo mí ser —pidió la pelinegra. Issei la observa, le sonríe de nuevo y la abraza.

—Claro que sí —responde él.

Sus enemigos seguía en la lejanía, por lo que, por el momento, ambos podía disfrutar de un rato de paz.

—¡A-Auch! ¡Ay! —.

Los dos tortolos pueden escuchar ese repentino grito de dolor. Parecía ser de una joven que sufrió algún accidente, a unos metros lejos de ellos. Issei no pudo detectar nada malo, así que decidió saber qué fue lo que ocurrió.

—Algo pasó por allí, parece que alguien está lastimado. Vayamos a ver, Raynare —dice el azabache.

—Sí, por supuesto, Isse —le responde la aludida. Ambos se dirigieron con rapidez, da la casualidad que estaban cruzando ahora al otro lado de la calle, donde había un parque. Allí, en el medio del lugar, pueden ver caída a una chica de largo cabello rubio y ropas de la iglesia. Raynare mostró una cara de absoluta sorpresa al ver esos detalles.

—E-Espera, ¿quién…? —Pregunta ella de repente —No, es imposible… —.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Es alguien que conoces? —le interroga Issei a su novia por aquel comentario confuso.

—Yo… no lo sé, tendría que… —iba a responder la pelinegra, pero sus dudas recientes fueron esclarecidas al momento que muchas otras se generaban al ver el rostro de la chica de cabello rubio. Raynare se queda estática por unos instantes, para después ir acercándose con lentitud hacia la desconocida.

—N-No puede ser… ¿A-Asia…? —llamó el ángel caído.

La rubia también parece quedarse estática en su lugar, luego girando su cabeza con lentitud mostrando unos ojos totalmente abiertos, que se ensancharon al ver a la pelinegra.

—¿Ra-Raynare-san…? —preguntó la chica rubia llamada Asia, sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos.

—¡Asia! —exclamó la pelinegra, corriendo hasta donde estaba la rubia caída en el suelo para después abrazarla con fuerza.

—¡Raynare-san! —Exclamó también Asia —¡E-Estás aquí! Pero… ¿cómo…? —pregunta luego.

—Ehmmm… Es una larga historia… ¡p-pero tú también estás aquí! Es decir… ¿cómo? ¿cuándo? ¿Y por qué? —ahora la que preguntaba era Raynare, sorprendida, ambas chicas lo estaban.

Issei decide acercarse para ver y escuchar mejor lo que ocurría.

—¡Oh Asia, no sabes la alegría que tengo de verte otra vez! —exclama la pelinegra feliz, soltando un poco el agarre hacia la rubia.

—¡Y-Yo también, Raynare-san! Estoy muy contenta, de veras que sí. Aunque… me puse bastante triste cuando supe que te habías ido del convento, pensé que ya no nos volveríamos a ver —expresó Asia con aflicción en sus palabras.

—¡No, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso?! Sé que no podía hacer mucho en esos momentos… pero te he prometido que te sacaría de ese espantoso lugar y te llevaría a otro mejor, otro en donde pudieras tener una oportunidad de una vida mejor… y pienso cumplir con mis palabras —dice Raynare, con una mirada decidida.

—Raynare-san… Gracias, muchas gracias. Pero, no creo que eso pueda ser posible… es muy seguro que me estén siguiendo, sabrán inmediatamente si yo… —decía la rubia, cuando otra voz la interrumpe.

—Eso no pasará, tienes mi palabra de que estarás completamente protegida si alguien o algo amenaza con poner en riesgo tu vida —juró Issei, interrumpiéndola.

—Isse… —susurra Raynare, ella mostró una sonrisa ya que confiaba plenamente en él.

—¿Eh…? —Asia estaba confundida ya que no había notado al joven.

—Discúlpame por entrometerme, pero parece que tú y mi querida Raynare son amigas desde hace algún tiempo, deduzco que tienes problemas también y me gustaría ayudarte. Por cierto, me llamo Hyodou Isse, mucho gusto —se presenta el joven de corto cabello negro, sorprendiendo a la rubia.

La sacerdotisa estaba por presentarse cuando cierta palabra la dejó anonadada.

—¿Q-Querida? Es decir que… —comenta Asia, observando primero a un sonriente Issei y luego a una muy sonriente Raynare, la cual asiente dando la respuesta que la rubia menos esperaba —¡O-Oh, cielos! ¡Me disculpo enormemente! Encantada de conocer a la persona que ocupa el corazón de Raynare-san. Me llamo Asia Argento, y sí, ella y yo somos amigas desde hace un tiempo —dice luego, tratando de levantarse pero inmediatamente siente un dolor en su pie izquierdo —¡A-Aaayy! —.

—Oh no, creo que te lastimaste, Asia —dijo Raynare, tratando de socorrerla y viendo donde exactamente era la lesión.

—Descuida, yo me encargo de ello —habló el azabache —Muéstrame donde te duele —le pide luego a la rubia, ella le señala que era en su pie izquierdo, a la altura del tobillo —Ya veo, parece que te lo has torcido un poco, ¿te caíste? —.

—S-Sí, iba caminando y tropecé, estaba muy confundida acerca de donde me encontraba que no me fijé en mi camino, lo siento —Asia responde y se disculpa.

—No te preocupes, nadie te está reprendiendo por eso. A ver, permíteme tu pierna —pidió el muchacho. Ella se sintió confundida y un poco cohibida por ese pedido, pero Raynare le dijo que todo estaba bien, que él la ayudaría así que ella accedió. Ni bien él tocó la zona afectada, Asia se sintió mucho mejor, hecho que casi la deja sin palabras.

—¿C-Cómo…? —trató de preguntar la chica.

—Soy muy bueno sanando con las manos, no es nada —responde Issei —Ahora prueba levantarte —.

Asia se levanta… y efectivamente no sintió dolor alguno cuando piso el suelo.

—¡P-Pero esto es increíble! —Exclamó la rubia, con emoción —¿Cómo puedes decir que es nada? ¡Tienes un don, Isse-san! Al igual… al igual que yo… —.

—¿Al igual que tú? —pregunta el joven de cabello negro inmediatamente después de haber escuchado y visto el rostro de aquella muchacha. En ese momento, cuando decidió fijarse bien en ella, descubrió que de ella emanaba un aura bastante peculiar… y conocida por el azabache.

—" **Creo que esa aura proviene de una Sacred Gear, compañero. Aunque no sabría decirte con exactitud cuál es ya que hay muchas en este mundo, pero por lo que se puede ver y sentir es una del tipo soporte"** —comentó Ddraig en sus pensamientos.

—"Sí, ya me parecía… bueno, de hecho recién me fijo con más detalle. Gracias por el aviso, Ddraig" —responde el muchacho.

—Isse, ella… posee una Sacred Gear que le permite curar a quién ella desee —le susurra Raynare al oído, confirmando lo que él ya sabía —Lamentablemente eso no la salvó de que fuera vista como una hereje por los de la iglesia, ya que dicen que curó a un demonio… lo siento, no sé mucho más del tema —reveló luego, sorprendiendo a Issei.

—Ya veo… así que por eso ella se puso así… —comentó el pelinegro en voz baja, con un tono que denotaba su tristeza —Raynare, ¿tú… crees que después puedas contarme más sobre ella y tú? Quiero informarme también de su relación, dado que ustedes se conocen de antes, quizás pueda ayudarla si… —.

—" **¡Compañero!"** —exclamó Ddraig de repente, dentro del pensamiento del muchacho.

—Discúlpame —le dijo Issei a Raynare, dejándola un poco confundida —"Dime, Ddraig, ¿qué…?" —.

—" **¡Deja eso! ¡Siento que dos de los ángeles caídos vienen hacia aquí! ¿¡Qué acaso no dijiste que también te mantendrías alerta?! ¡No debes bajar la guardia!"** —reprende el dragón.

Issei empezó a mostrarse visiblemente nervioso, y Raynare lo captó.

—¿Sucede algo, Isse? —pregunta la pelinegra mientras Asia miraba a ambos, como si estuviera esperando algo de ellos. El aludido se acerca rápidamente hasta su novia, y decide susurrarle algo en el oído.

—Raynare, debemos irnos, detecté que dos ángeles caídos vienen en esta dirección, ya están muy cerca… —le susurra él. Raynare lo mira sorprendida y también desesperada.

—¡P-Pero Isse, ¿y Asia?! ¡No podemos dejarla aquí! Yo… es muy raro que ella esté en este lugar hoy, presiento que… que le puede pasar algo malo si la dejamos sola. ¡Por favor, no la abandonemos! —suplicó la pelinegra por el bien de su amiga. Raynare estuvo mucho tiempo cuidando entre las sombras a Asia, y no podía permitir dejarla sola… más ahora que sabía que era muy posible que le podían hacer algo ya que tenía una sacred gear curativa muy deseada por las facciones.

—No estaba diciendo que la dejaríamos de lado, Raynare. Por supuesto que la llevaremos con nosotros, la dejaré con alguien de confianza en la academia en tanto terminamos con nuestros deberes y piense lo siguiente que deberíamos hacer después de todo esto —responde el azabache, sacando una hoja con un extraño símbolo que parecía algo similar al yin-yang.

—¿Qué…? —iba a preguntar la pelinegra.

—No hay tiempo, las explicaciones luego —interrumpe Issei, dirigiéndose ahora a Asia, la cual estaba parada y también nerviosa por todo el panorama. El muchacho le tiende la mano, sorprendiéndola —Ven con nosotros, Asia. Sé que nos conocimos hace unos minutos nada más… pero intuyo en que es mucho mejor que estés cerca nuestro a que estés por cuenta propia y a merced de los ángeles caídos, ¿qué dices? —.

La rubia lo observa por unos instantes, como si dudara. Al final decidió aceptar, tomando con algo de temor la mano del muchacho, el cual sonrió levemente.

—Bien. Raynare, tómame del brazo. Nos vamos ya —pide luego a su novia, la cual acata inmediatamente.

Issei sostuvo entonces con firmeza el papel que había mostrado, en el cual había una especie de extraño sello, era ciertamente redondo y con un estilo tribal, sumado a que los colores blanco y negro estaban presentes en él, como si fuera el símbolo del yin-yang, como bien se había dicho antes. Dos lados totalmente opuestos trabajando en perfecta armonía.

El sello brilló con fuerza, sorprendiendo tanto a Asia como a Raynare, quienes tuvieron que cerrar sus ojos porque una luz blanca las rodeó completamente, también a Issei, haciendo que desaparecieran del lugar.

 **O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

—¿¡Q-Qué fue eso?! —exclamó Mittelt.

—¿¡Qué?! ¿Qué cosa? ¡No pude ver nada! —pregunta Donaseek con desconcierto.

—¡N-No lo sé! Parecían tres personas, y una… creo que una se parecía a Raynare… ¡p-pero desaparecieron! ¿O sólo fue mi imaginación? ¡Aaaauuuuh mi cabeza, no entiendo nada! —trató de responder la rubia, mostrándose totalmente confundida.

—¡Deberías haberlos visto bien, Mittelt! ¿Y si eran los que estábamos buscando? —le reprocha su compañero de alas negras.

—¡Lo sientoooo! —exclamó la rubia, realmente apenada por lo que no hizo bien.

—Aaaahhh… no importa. Ahora tenemos que regresar con Kalawarner, a ver si tiene alguna información sobre ese tal Hyodou Issei, después tenemos que prepararnos para la gran ceremonia de esta noche —comentó el hombre.

—¿En la cual usaremos a esa tal monja hereje? —pregunta Mittelt.

—Sí, la llamada Asia, la bruja. Ella tiene la Sacred Gear "Curación del Crepúsculo", una herramienta sagrada muy útil para cualquier ser. Esta noche se la sacaremos y la usaremos para nuestros propósitos —responde Donaseek, sonriendo maliciosamente.

—Oh bueno, ella seguramente morirá… —dijo por lo bajo la rubia, con un tono de desagrado —Por ahora, regresemos con Kala-chan, ¿sí? —pregunta luego.

—Sí, vamos —respondió Donaseek, extendiendo sus alas al igual que Mittelt para luego perderse en el cielo.

 **O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Detrás del viejo edificio del predio de la academia, un gran círculo, del mismo estilo que estaba en el del papel que tenía Issei, apareció súbitamente y empezó a brillar con fuerza. Segundos después, de aquel círculo salen el azabache, Raynare y Asia, la última tenía una cara desencajada además de tambalearse.

—¿Q-Qué… fue… e-e-ee…? ¡U-Uaaaagh! —la rubia cayó sobre sus rodillas y empezó a vomitar. Ese pequeño viajecito no le sentó para nada bien.

—¡Asia! —exclamó Raynare, corriendo a socorrerla.

—Rayos… —masculló Issei por lo bajo, dirigiéndose rápidamente también a donde estaba Asia —Permíteme verla, Raynare —pide luego el chico.

—Claro —responde la pelinegra.

Issei le levantó la cabeza a la rubia y notó como su rostro estaba azulado, signo típico del mareo.

—Perdóname, Asia. No todos pueden soportar una transmisión instantánea o teletransportación de este tipo, como quieras llamarlo —se disculpa el joven por lo sucedido anteriormente, luego de eso coloca ambas de sus manos a cada lado de la joven de cabello dorado, la cual segundos después muestra una cara de asombro —¿Ya te sientes mejor? —pregunta luego el muchacho.

—¡S-Sí, me… me siento bien! —Exclamó Asia —Gra-Gracias de nuevo, Isse-san. Yo también me disculpo, van dos veces en los que tuviste que ocuparte de mí. También me tengo que disculpar con Raynare-san, ya que ella estuvo tanto tiempo cuidándome como pudo… —.

—No hace falta eso, Asia —dice Issei, moviendo su mano y mostrándole una sonrisa.

—¡Claro que no hace falta, Asia! No tienes que disculparte de nada, total estamos aquí los dos para ayudarte —exclamó Raynare por su parte.

—P-Pero aun así… ¿Qué fue lo que acaba de pasar? No estoy entendiendo absolutamente nada, debe ser porque hace unas horas llegué a la ciudad… ¿C-Cómo es que llegaste aquí, Raynare-san? ¿Quién es exactamente Isse-san? ¿Dónde estamos ahora? ¿Por qué nos transportamos así? Aaauuuch—pregunta la chica vestida de monja, sobándose la cabeza por el dolor de pensar demasiado.

Tanto Issei como Raynare se miran el uno al otro y no pueden evitar reírse por el comportamiento de Asia. En eso, el azabache le tiende la mano de nuevo a la rubia para que se pueda levantar, ella lo observa, le sonríe, le agradece y acepta la ayuda.

—Bien, a ver… ¿por dónde podemos comenzar? —preguntó Issei. Ahora no sólo había mucha información por saber y por dar a conocer también, sino que además debían terminar con sus obligaciones para con la escuela y muchas otras cosas que se iban a generar con una nueva persona que estaba a su cuidado. Pero lo cierto es que tendrían tiempo, por el momento el joven de corto cabello negro logró poner fuera de peligro a las dos chicas que estaban con él.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **Bueno, lo dejaré hasta aquí. Hubiera escrito un poco más… pero hasta donde yo quería llegar me iban a faltar mínimo otras 4000 palabras, así que decidí subirlo antes para no tenerlos en la expectativa.**

 **El próximo capítulo seguro termino el arco de Asia (con muchos cambios, por supuesto, como ya empezaron a ver aquí y ahora) para luego empezar otro.**

 **Ahora sí, nos estaremos leyendo próximamente! No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook, la dirección está en mi perfil. Allí publico todo lo referente a mis historias, todo lo que puede llegar a surgir e incluso avisos de antemano por si no puedo actualizar y demás.**

 **Hasta luego, gracias por leer y que tengan mucha suerte!**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Saludos, queridos amigos!**

 **Aquí está el nuevo capítulo de "Mi ángel guardián" para todos ustedes! Pero como es costumbre, me tomaré un par de minutos para contestarles sus reviews:**

" **maxigiampieri2012": Gracias por tu comentario, querido amigo. Si, Akeno guarda algo bastante sorprendente (seguro ya sabes que es jajaja) y con respecto a los ángeles caídos es mejor que sigas leyendo y lo descubras por ti mismo.**

" **DdraigTrueEmperor9": Hola amigo, muchas gracias por tu comentario! Sí, Issei no sólo es temido, también es respetado. Ahora con Akeno… bueno, mejor no te diré nada, tienes que descubrirlo por ti mismo o si no se pierde la magia jajaja; con respecto a los ángeles caídos tampoco podré decirte nada, amigo, lo siento pero te estaría spoileando, pero aquí lo sabrás. Rspondiendo a tu duda acerca de las fortalezas de Issei debo decirte que efectivamente es inmune a los efectos de luz u oscuridad de ataques de demonios o ángeles, no obstante igual puede salir herido ya que los daños serán normales, y hasta ahí te digo porque otra vez te estaría spoileando jajaja. Oh! Y con tu pregunta de la apariencia de Issei… Muchísimas gracias! Lo tengo muy en cuenta, y no te preocupes, no me ofendiste ni nada por el estilo.**

" **leknyn": Gracias, amigo! Espero te guste este nuevo capítulo.**

" **Weiss72": Muchísimas gracias por tu review, querido amigo! Me complace saber que esta historia te ha gustado para que estés al tanto de sus actualizaciones, oh también te agradezco que me estés siguiendo en Facebook. No te preocupes, tu consejo lo he tomado en cuenta y lo iré desarrollando de acuerdo a todo lo que suceda, puede ser lento o rápido, el destino lo decidirá. Aquí conocerás más detalles acerca de la amistad entre Asia y Raynare, enre otras cosas.**

" **El Primordial385": Eh hola, gran amigo! Muchas gracias por tu comentario y por seguirme aquí en FF!**

" **miguelzero24": Gracias amigo! Espero este nuevo capítulo te guste.**

 **Eso sería todo. Muy bien, no les haré perder más tiempo, los dejo con este nuevo capítulo, espero les guste!**

 **PD: Estoy editando los capítulos anteriores, ahora se va a ver los cambios correspondientes.**

 **Mi ángel guardián**

 **Capítulo 6: La declaración / Acabar con los problemas**

—Hola, mucho gusto en conocerlos a todos. Mi nombre es Amano Yuuma y fui transferida desde el instituto Bringbury en Ottawa, ciudad de Canadá. Vine a esta escuela principalmente porque podré estar junto a mi querido Isse, también vivo actualmente con él y estamos de novios. En fin, espero que podamos llevarnos bien —se presentó Raynare educadamente ante los alumnos del 2-B mientras hacia una reverencia. Todos la observaron en un primer momento sorprendidos, algunos chicos cautivados por su imagen y algunas chicas sintiéndose un poco celosas, aunque nadie se esperó aquel comentario final que reveló la chica de cabello negro acerca de su estancia y su relación amorosa con el muchacho antes mencionado.

Nadie habló, nadie se movió, ni siquiera respiraban, todo pareció congelado por aproximadamente un par de minutos, hasta que todos los estudiantes volcaron su confusión y sorpresa en un grito amplio y sonoro.

—¿¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH?! —.

Y es que Hyodou Issei, uno de los poquísimos estudiantes destacados de la academia, símbolo de respeto y admiración para algunos y de odio para otros, estaba de novio con esa hermosa chica llegada de otro país.

Después de que el profesor los callara la clase comenzó, y Raynare decidió ubicarse nada menos que al lado de su novio, el lugar estaba ocupado pero se puso un hechizo con el cual ella pudo adquirir ese asiento. Así que, después de lanzarse unas sonrisas decidieron comenzar con el estudio.

…

…

—Yuuma-san, ¿cómo es que tu e Isse-kun se conocen? O mejor dicho ¿desde hace cuánto tiempo? —.

—Sí sí, queremos saberlo, por favor —.

En el momento del receso, muchas chicas y algunos chicos se agolparon alrededor de Raynare, ahora bajo el nombre falso de Yuuma. Más que nada las chicas empezaron a lanzarle preguntas acerca de ella y también sobre su relación con el famoso chico de cabello negro.

—Bueno, él y yo nos conocimos por medio de internet, cada vez que nos conectábamos pasábamos la mayor parte del tiempo hablando entre nosotros de muchas cosas en general, tanto que a veces nos desvelábamos charlando. Luego, el año pasado tuve la oportunidad de visitarlo en vacaciones, me quedé toda una semana con él, fue una semana muy linda y siempre la recordaré. Por ello mismo, por querer volverlo a ver, a estar con él, me esforcé en mis estudios para poder sacar la beca de intercambio que me permite estar hoy aquí, así que aprovecharé cada día al máximo para estar al lado de mi cariñito, ¿verdad, Isse? —preguntó la pelinegra mientras abrazaba a su chico y frotaba su cabeza contra él. El aludido estaba cerca escuchando toda la historia falsa que inventó su novia.

—Por supuesto que sí, Yuuma —responde Issei, sonriéndola y abrazándola con ternura ante la mirada atónita de los demás.

Raynare, si bien había creado todo ese relato para el momento, lo cierto es que lo contó con mucha emoción. Sí, puede que la verdad acerca de su encuentro sea bastante trágica… pero pensar que era una relación normal, humana, que se fue desarrollando primero a distancia y que tomó mucha más fuerza la primera vez que ambos tortolitos se vieron en persona, pues se hacía ver como una historia de amor muy linda.

—¡Ooooowwwww! —las chicas exclamaron ante la escena que mostraban los novios, todas con ojos soñadores.

—¡Es una historia muy linda! —dijo una, sonriente.

—¡Cierto! La verdad es que, ahora que lo veo bien, son tal para cual —dijo otra.

—¡Sí, felicitaciones por estar con una chica muy linda y amable como Yuuma-san, Isse-kun! —felicitó otra chica. Raynare e Issei muestran una sonrisa mientras se abrazan.

—Muchas gracias —respondieron los dos tortolitos ante aquel comentario, con las mismas expresiones antes dichas.

Después algunas chicas le preguntaron a Raynare de donde era, y ella les responde que nació en Tokio, pero que se mudó, ni bien cumplió un año, junto con sus padres a Norteamérica, y que a partir de ese momento se alojó en Canadá, viviendo y estudiando allí por todos esos años, hasta ahora, que tuvo la oportunidad de viajar a su país natal y de estar, como bien dijo, con su querido novio.

—Bueno, lo siento mucho a todos, pero tendrán que disculparnos. Yuuma y yo iremos a estar un momento a solas —dice de repente el azabache — ¿Te gustaría ir a tomar un poco de aire, mi princesa? —pregunta luego a su chica, como todo un caballero mientras le tendía su brazo para que se agarrara de él.

—¡C-Claro que sí, Isse! —le responde afirmativamente Raynare, manteniendo su radiante sonrisa, mostrando además un rubor en sus mejillas, para luego aceptar tomando del brazo a su novio y saliendo del salón, no sin antes despedirse de las demás chicas con una sonrisa y moviendo su mano en alto.

No hace falta decir que todos quedaron noqueados con tal noticia y con la muestra de cariño que se tenían ambos jóvenes. Algunas de las chicas que estaban en torno a Raynare e Issei estaban asombradas y felices de que un chico tan bueno como el azabache pudiera encontrar una novia así y, sobre todo, tratarla como se merece… aunque bueno, es más que obvio que una minoría esté en desacuerdo con tal unión, pero no podían hacer nada, ya que conseguir la atención de alguien como Issei era algo casi imposible de lograr.

 **O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Ahora ambos jóvenes de cabello negro iban caminando muy juntitos por los patios de la academia, en los cuales podían ver a muchos chicos que hacían sus prácticas físicas correspondientes. Raynare, por un momento, apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su chico mientras cerraba lentamente sus ojos.

—Con que así se siente… ir caminando junto a la persona que amas por lugares tan bellos —comentó por lo bajo la chica, sonriendo al sentirse cómoda en esa posición —Pero, aunque sea una zona bajo el control de los demonios… no, eso no importa, lo que me importa es que por fin estoy aquí contigo, Isse —dijo luego.

El pelinegro sonríe ante lo que le dijo su querida novia de alas oscuras.

—Yo también estoy muy feliz de pasar estos momentos contigo, Raynare, si a ti te gusta a mí también. Por otro lado, con todo este tema no vas a tener que preocuparte en lo absoluto. Sabes que yo mismo he hablado ante los demonios que están aquí, les dije y aseguré que tú lo que menos querías era el causar problemas de algún tipo aquí, que sólo deseabas permanecer en este lugar para estar junto a mí. Por supuesto que también he dicho que estarías bajo mi cuidado y protección, por lo que nadie te hará nada. Estaré contigo todo el tiempo, tanto aquí como en casa, si eso no te incomoda, claro está —le dice el muchacho mientras la acercaba más hacia él en su abrazo, sacándole otro sonrojo a la chica.

—N-No, Isse, descuida, no me incomoda para nada —responde Raynare, nerviosa y sonrojada al estar pensando en ciertas cosas por lo que dijo su querido novio.

Después de esa conversación, ambos siguieron caminando un rato más por el campus, pero en ello Issei nota que el rostro de su chica demostraba preocupación.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunta él, a su vez alarmado y queriendo conocer las razones de esa expresión en la cara de la chica.

—No, nada, es sólo que… No puedo evitar mi inquietud con respecto a Asia, Isse. Necesito saber que ella puede estar a salvo aquí —responde la pelinegra, mirando de frente a su novio, el cual la observa y le dedica una sonrisa comprensiva.

—Podemos ir a verla en el tiempo que nos queda, si eso es lo que quieres, pero ya te he dicho que puedes estar totalmente tranquila con ella, nadie le hará nada, por estos lares mis palabras tienen un peso importante. Y es más, le he pedido que la cuiden bien, si llega a necesitar algo sólo tiene que pedirlo y se le tratará de dar —le dice el muchacho.

Raynare lo mira con una sonrisa tranquila por unos momentos pero luego baja la mirada, totalmente apenada.

—Perdóname, Isse, no es que no confíe de ti, de verdad que yo confío plenamente en todo lo que me dices, es sólo que… —trataba de explicar ella, pero el azabache la interrumpe dándole un tierno beso en la frente.

—Te preocupas mucho por ella, lo sé, y está todo bien, no debes disculparte mucho conmigo por ello si es por el bienestar de tu amiga —dice Issei, mientras toma del mentón a la pelinegra y levanta su rostro para que pueda observarla. Ella demuestra entonces su felicidad en sus expresiones para luego asentir por lo que le dijo su chico.

Ambos entonces se dirigieron con rapidez hacia el viejo edificio de la academia para hacerle una pequeña visita a la monja de cabello dorado Asia. Ni bien los tres aparecieron en la academia, escapando de los ángeles caídos que los buscaban, la rubia había pedido saber con exactitud qué era lo que pasaba, y entonces cada uno de los integrantes se tomó un tiempo para explicar las cosas debidamente.

Primero, Asia contó con más detalles que ella era una monja exiliada, la iglesia la expulsó de su seno por haber curado con sus poderes santos a un demonio, lo que la volvió una hereje. Eso parecía ser solo el comienzo de su desdicha, ya que luego fue tomada por los ángeles caídos de Grigori, la organización de los ángeles caídos, más específicamente por una sección que al parecer no quería tener nada que ver con el orden y la paz, para que los ayude en rituales extraños. Allí fue cuando conoció a Raynare, un ángel caído distinto a todos los demás, un ángel caído que la trataba distinto, que la consolaba y hablaba con ella cada vez que podía, pero tampoco podía hacer mucho por ella debido a que había ojos y oídos por casi todas partes, pero le prometió que algún día la sacaría de allí y escaparían como pudieran.

Poco tiempo después Raynare tuvo que partir, dejando sola y triste a Asia, que también fue ordenada a que viajara justo al mismo país en donde terminó la pelinegra, y así es como lograron re-encontrarse después de todo lo sucedido.

A su vez, Raynare le contó todo lo que pasó mientras ella estuvo aquí, de cómo es que conoció al afortunado joven de cabello negro que la cautivó y como terminaron juntos. Con respecto a Issei, él declaró que la primera vez que la vio, aunque no lo haya demostrado, le gustó su personalidad y su belleza, y a pesar de las adversidades que la pelinegra decía haber entre los dos, Issei la convenció de que no era así, además de salvarla de que la asesinaran.

Después de toda esa conversación pasada, Issei habló con Rias y Akeno sobre la repentina intromisión de la rubia monja al edificio escolar antiguo, cuartel del séquito de la pelirroja. La presidenta del club de ocultismo aceptó el que ella se quedara en ese lugar, pero le rogó al pelinegro que fuera por poco tiempo, ya que no sería bien visto que tenga a alguien de la iglesia allí, sin contar que un ángel caído ya estaba en la academia. Issei lo aceptó, y Akeno quedó a su cuidado mientras el muchacho y Raynare asistían a clases.

—¡Asia! —exclamó la pelinegra, feliz de ver otra vez a su querida amiga.

—¡Raynare-san, hola! —saludó a su vez la rubia con el mismo sentimiento. Ambas se dieron un fugaz pero fuerte abrazo.

Issei apareció detrás de Raynare, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa al ver esa reunión, luego notó´ que Akeno estaba unos metros lejos, en la misma habitación, observando lo mismo aunque con una expresión neutra, hasta que ve al chico de cabello negro y se dirige hacia él, ahora con una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa en sus labios.

—Hola, Isse —saludó la reina de Rias en un susurro, haciendo una reverencia.

—Hola Akeno, tal parece que llevaron a cabo lo que les pedí hace una hora, te agradezco mucho el que te hayas quedado aquí para atender a Asia —agradeció el muchacho, mientras volteaba a mirar a la pelinegra a su lado con esa pequeña sonrisa que se mantuvo en su rostro.

—¡A-Ah, jajaja, n-no fue nada! —contesta la aludida, moviendo su cabeza a un lado para evitar que se le viera el sonrojo en sus mejillas. A pesar de que estaba inconforme con la estadía de Raynare allí, llevar a cabo una petición hecha por Issei parece que le agradaba y compensaba esa molestia, así que lo dejó pasar.

—También quería decirte que hablaremos en algún momento que podamos ambos, recuerda que dejamos una charla a medias —comentó luego el pelinegro, haciendo que Akeno lo observara.

—Ah… cierto. Sí, tienes toda la razón. Bueno, cuando gustes estaré disponible para ello —dice la chica. Issei asiente ligeramente para después voltear a seguir observando a su novia y su amiga.

Volviendo con las dos chicas, Raynare le preguntó a Asia cómo lo estaba llevando.

—Estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar, Raynare-san —responde la rubia sonriéndole.

—¿Segura? ¿No hay algo que me quieras pedir a mí? Lo que sea puedo traerlo —pregunta otra vez la pelinegra.

—No no, estoy bien, no te preocupes tanto. Akeno-san me ha tratado muy bien aquí, ella es muy buena, incluso tomamos té juntas —responde Asia. Raynare estaba un poco molesta porque su amiga interactuara con un demonio, pero se calmó al saber que la rubia estaba en perfecto estado.

—Bueno, me alegro por eso, Asia. Escucha, tengo que regresar con Isse a clases, ya pronto seguirán. Cuando todo termine, vendré a buscarte y nos iremos, ¿sí? —dice la chica de cabello oscuro.

—Claro, aquí estaré, Raynare-san, esperaré paciente a que termines de estudiar. ¡Oh cierto! Me alegro que estés estudiando, muy bien por ti —contestó la rubia. Raynare no puede evitar sonreír, para luego abrazarla y despedirse temporalmente de ella nuevamente.

Después de eso, la pelinegra se fue donde Isse pero no sin antes lanzarle una mirada gélida a Akeno al pasar por su lado, la cual le responde de igual manera, pero no sucedió nada más que eso, las dos chicas solo lo hicieron para demostrarse mutuamente que no se llevaban bien que digamos por la eterna pelea entre ángeles y demonios.

Los dos tórtolos después de haber visitado a Asia, se encaminan de vuelta al salón de clases.

…

…

—¿Qué podemos hacer ahora, Isse? Puede que estemos bien por el momento… pero no dejaran de buscarnos, y Asia debe vivir tranquilamente y no escapando de nadie, le prometí que le sacaría de sus problemas. Además, ¿dónde podremos llevarla para que viva hasta que todo esto acabe? —preguntaba la pelinegra mientras caminaba tomada del brazo de su chico, de nuevo mostrándose afligida por el bienestar de su amiga.

De repente Issei se detiene, también lo hace Raynare, para luego voltear a mirarla directamente a los ojos.

—Dejaré que Asia se quede en casa por el tiempo que ella prefiera, ése es un buen lugar. Y no te preocupes, me encargaré de esto y lo solucionaré de una vez por todas, Raynare, puedes estar segura de ello. Nadie volverá a molestarlas ni a ti ni a tu amiga nunca más —juró el muchacho. Raynare lo miraba, como anonadada, sin decir palabra alguna por unos momentos.

—Gra… Gracias, pero… ¿qué es lo que harás…? No me digas que… —pregunta la pelinegra, empezando a sospechar de las acciones de su novio.

—Iré a enfrentar a esos ángeles caídos y detenerlos en sea lo que sea que estén haciendo por aquí y también para convencerlos de que las dejen en paz para siempre —responde el azabache mientras miraba con seriedad hacia delante. Raynare mostró un rostro muy sorprendido pero luego preocupada.

—¡E-Espera! ¿Lo dices en serio? ¡Isse, pueden matarte! Hay muchos de ellos que son poderosos, si vas allí, tú… tú… ¡no, no lo permitiré! ¡no permitiré que te vayas y arriesgarme a perderte! Tiene que haber otra manera… —exclamaba ella, afligiéndose luego por querer encontrar una solución alternativa de manera rápida y no se le ocurría nada para así evitar que su novio se fuera y posiblemente perderlo. Al parecer ella no recordó en ese momento que sus preocupaciones eran por nada…

Issei entonces sonríe ampliamente y procede a abrazar repentinamente, con fuerza y mucho amor a su chica, la cual no supo bien cómo reaccionar ante ello.

—¿Q-Qué haces, Isse? —pregunta ella, ligeramente ruborizada.

—Te preocupas por mí, eso es muy lindo y lo admiro, pero… no olvides quién fue el que te salvó en el día de nuestra primera cita —le dice el muchacho, muy cerca de ella. Raynare, aun con el sonrojo en su rostro, logra recordar bien lo que pasó aquella noche, causando que sus ojos se abran ampliamente y se quede atónita.

—¡Ci-Cierto, tienes toda la razón! Discúlpame… pero aun así yo… —iba a decir la pelinegra, pero su querido novio la interrumpe con un fugaz beso que la calmó.

—Quédate tranquila, nada malo me pasará, te lo aseguro. Ahora bien, sigamos con nuestras obligaciones, cuando termine el horario escolar me ocuparé de tu seguridad y la de Asia antes de cualquier otra cosa, ¿sí? —preguntó al muchacho.

—Sí, Isse. Vamos —responde Raynare con una sonrisa.

Ambos entonces se dirigen nuevamente al salón para seguir con las clases.

 **O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Después de que terminara el horario escolar, Issei y Raynare se dirigieron nuevamente al edificio antiguo del predio. Una vez allí se encontraron con Rias y todos sus demás siervos ahí reunidos, lo cuales tenían que discutir lo que sea que tuvieran que discutir, antes que cayera la noche y empezar su actividad como demonios.

—Oh, hola Isse. Me alegra que ya hayas venido —dice la pelirroja, mientras saludaba a los dos pelinegros, aunque más que nada su saludo iba dirigido al muchacho, ya que con Raynare obviamente no quería tener mucha interacción al ser ella un ángel caído.

—Hola Rias —saludó corto y preciso el aludido, como solía ser —Vine para retirar a Asia, así no deberás preocuparte más ni tú ni los demás por el estatus ni nada de esas estupideces —dijo luego, escuchándose molesto.

—Lo-Lo siento por haberte pedido eso, Isse, de verdad, mi intención no es molestarte, pero… bueno, tú sabes bien como somos nosotros, no nos culpes —Rias expresó sinceramente sus disculpas ante el joven de cabello negro, el cual la mira por unos instantes con los brazos cruzados y seriamente. Raynare estaba a su lado, incomoda al igual que Asia en ese lugar lleno de demonios, por lo que no iba a bajar su guardia ni por un segundo.

Después de eso, Issei solo suelta un suspiro cansado.

—Sí sí, lo que sea —es lo único que responde él ante el comentario de la presidenta del club, para después voltear su mirada hacia la rubia, descubriéndola también ligeramente incómoda, como bien se dijo antes. Raynare entonces se dirige hacia su amiga con una expresión más tranquila.

—Hola, Asia —saludó la pelinegra —¿Lista para irnos? —preguntó luego. La aludida pone una cara confundida y sorprendida.

—¿Eh? ¿Irnos? Pero… ¿a dónde? Yo… este país es muy grande, no conozco… —.

—No te preocupes, Asia. Isse me ha dicho que estará encantado de que vivas en su casa por el tiempo que tú prefieras, allí podrás estar a salvo por si hay alguien buscándote —responde Raynare, sorprendiendo aún más a la chica de cabello dorado.

—¿En la casa de Isse-san? ¡Oh no, no quiero ser una molestia para él, Raynare-san! ¡No puedo hacerlo! —exclamó la ex monja, negándose a aceptar la ayuda del, novio de la pelinegra.

—Te dije que él me ha dicho que no le importaba que tú estés viviendo ahí, Asia… es más, puedes preguntárselo a él mismo si ha dicho que también le encantaría que estuvieses allí —responde la pelinegra, causando que la rubia pensara mejor aceptar.

—¿D-De verdad? ¿De verdad que… no le importaría? —pregunta Asia nuevamente.

—Claro que no. Ven, vamos —responde Raynare, logrando que su amiga aceptara la propuesta.

—¿Me esperarían afuera, Raynare? Antes tengo que hablar de algo con Rias y compañía —pide el pelinegro a las dos chicas, las cuales se encaminaban hacia él.

—Por supuesto, Isse —responde su novia, llevándose a Asia con ella.

Tras cerrar la puerta, Issei se acomodó en su lugar y miró a los presentes con una expresión neutra, como bien se dijo estaban todos los integrantes del club allí: Koneko, Kiba, Akeno y Rias. La primera estaba comiendo unos dulces y miraba al chico recién llegado; con Kiba él solo estaba sentado en una pose tranquila pero se notaba alerta; Akeno como siempre a un lado de Rias, la cual estaba sentada tras su escritorio.

—Seré breve y directo: iré a por los ángeles caídos que nos buscan, así termino de una vez con este calvario —dijo el azabache, sorprendiendo a los demás estudiantes.

—¿Irás a por ellos? ¿Y tú solo? —pregunta Rias.

—Hay que tener en cuenta que pueden superarte en número, Isse-kun —comentó Kiba calmadamente.

—¿Acaso… están dudando de mí? —preguntó el aludido, atónito y a la vez molesto por lo que estaban diciendo los demonios.

—N-No Isse, no nos malinterpretes, es sólo… —trató de explicarlo Akeno, pero el azabache la interrumpe.

—Ya, no me interesa. He dicho que iré a por ellos y lo haré, y sí, lo haré completamente solo… como siempre lo he hecho, como siempre me he encargado de Kuoh por todas las noches en estos años, ¿o acaso es que ya olvidaron quién soy y lo que hice? —dijo el joven, molestándose más a tal punto de lograr que la habitación se llenara de mucha presión por un pequeñísimo instante, hecho que puso muy incómodos a los demonios presentes —Sólo venía a avisarles eso, para que no se les ocurra intervenir ni nada por el estilo. Esta noche tendrás que ocupar mi lugar nuevamente, Kiba —pide luego, pero como en un tono autoritario.

—S-Sí, claro Isse-kun, no hay problema —responde el rubio, levantando una mano y mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Bien, ahora me retiro. Adiós —.

Issei, como siempre siendo bastante seco con respecto a los saludos, se despide y sale rápidamente de la habitación del club de ocultismo, dejando tras de sí un silencio sepulcral de un par de minutos.

—Aaaaahhh… —suspira Rias, dejando caer su rostro sobre su mesa para que se golpee a propósito —Eso dolió… —se quejó luego.

—¿Qué piensa acerca de esto, Buchou? —pregunta Kiba. La aludida levanta la cabeza y se la toma con ambas manos.

—Yo… bueno, supongo que estaría bien que Isse se encargue de unos ángeles caídos que andan rondando y que pretenden perturbar la paz por aquí, es una decisión que él tomó y la cumplirá… bueno, como fue siempre, por lo tanto no nos entrometeremos. Sigamos con lo que estábamos por hacer para esta noche —responde la pelirroja.

—Sí, Buchou —responden todos sus sirvientes al mismo tiempo, acatando la orden, aunque… había una personita en especial que no estaba conforme con lo que sucedía.

—"Isse…" —Akeno no pudo evitar pensar en el pelinegro, y si bien sabía que él era alguien muy poderoso la intranquilidad la atacó y ahora se preocupaba.

 **O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

—Entonces… ¿ya te vas? —pregunta Raynare, con un tono algo triste, a su novio, el cual se alistaba. Issei termina de acomodarse el saco y la mira, para luego acercarse a ella con una sonrisa.

—Sí, pero volveré. Por ahora quédate aquí con Asia, atiéndela. Estarán seguras, la casa está bien protegida —responde él, alzando su mano y acariciando la mejilla de la pelinegra.

—Quisiera ir contigo, Isse, de verdad que quiero hacerlo… esto es mi culpa, yo también quiero remediarlo —comentó ella. El azabache pone una cara comprensiva ante aquel comentario.

—Te entiendo… pero ahora Asia te necesita, no la dejes sola. Cuídala, por lo menos hasta que yo venga. Te prometo también que después podrás estar conmigo siempre que tú quieras, sea en la escuela o en otro lugar, inclusive acompañarme… pero ahora es peligroso, deja que yo me encargue de esto —dijo Issei. Raynare lo mira por un momento hasta que asiente.

—Volveré pronto —dijo él, despidiéndose de su chica dándole un beso en la frente, para finalmente salir. Raynare lo observa perdiéndose entre las calles a la lejanía.

—"Tendría que haber ido contigo, Isse, tendría que haberme esforzado más… pero creo que tienes razón, yo… no podría ayudarte en esto, si hay muchos ángeles caídos allí y son poderosos yo sólo sería un estorbo, aquí es cuando lamento ser débil… creo fervientemente que tú podrás con esto, yo me quedaré aquí y cuidaré de Asia, cumpliré con ella… y también contigo. Esperaré paciente a que regreses, Isse" —fue lo que pensó Raynare antes de cerrar la puerta y dirigirse hasta la habitación en donde dejaron a Asia para que se vaya acomodando a su nuevo hogar.

 **O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

—Ddraig, voy a tratar de detectar nuevamente la posición de los ángeles caídos que nos estaban buscando. Si es verdad lo que estoy pensando acerca de la relación que tiene Asia con ellos… entonces es posible que esté ocurriendo algo en esta ciudad de lo que yo no estoy enterado —dijo el pelinegro, advirtiendo a su compañero draconiano de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Issei ahora se encontraba parado en lo alto de otro edificio, justo como en la noche anterior cuando cumplía su papel de vigilante nocturno. El pelinegro observaba la ciudad con seriedad, mientras que en su hombro derecho un humo rojizo se arremolina, lo cual da lugar a la materialización del pequeño dragón celestial Ddraig, el cual parece bostezar y desperezarse.

— **Bien, si necesitas ayuda solo pídela** —comentó el pequeño dragoncito, mientras espabilaba — **A propósito, ¿qué piensas tú que está ocurriendo en la ciudad, eso de lo que tú no estás enterado?** —pregunta luego, queriendo saber por qué dijo eso su compañero.

—Lo dije porque no creo que sea una coincidencia que Asia, una ex monja a merced de los ángeles caídos y que tiene como única amiga a Raynare, haya venido el día de hoy para hacer quién sabe qué en la iglesia que está en el extremo oeste de la ciudad —responde el pelinegro.

— **¿Acaso esa no fue la iglesia en donde destrozaste al demonio renegado ese que parecía una asquerosa mujer deforme?** —preguntó el dragón.

—Sí, ese mismo. No sé porque los que enviaron a Asia hacia esta ciudad le indicaron que vayan justamente a esa iglesia abandonada. Además, Raynare me dijo que tenía un muy mal presentimiento acerca de todo esto, ya que una vez escuchó hablar a unos ángeles caídos acerca de Asia, parecían estar planeando algo con respecto a su amiga, algo que ella no pudo escuchar muy bien pero que la preocupó mucho —siguió respondiendo el muchacho.

— **Pero… ¿y por qué mejor no vas a investigar dicha iglesia? Con lo que me dijiste yo también sospecho, y creo que ese lugar ya no está más deshabitado** —sugirió Ddraig.

—Sí, eso era justamente lo que estaba por hacer. Iré allá y veré qué sucede —dijo Issei, saltando al vacío y desplegando inmediatamente su par de alas draconianas para así sobrevolar la ciudad.

— **Bien, te sigo, compañero** —dice Ddraig, desplegando sus alas también y volando a su lado.

Ambos se dirigieron velozmente a través del cielo hacia el lugar objetivo, manteniendo una distancia prudencial y escondiendo al máximo su presencia. Una vez lograron llegar, el pelinegro distinguió una presencia en la parte trasera de la iglesia.

—Parece un ángel caído, Ddraig. Voy a acercarme más —dice el muchacho al dragón a su lado.

— **Vayamos con cuidado, aprovechemos al máximo el buen nivel de sigilo que tenemos, así si notas que te puede representar un problema acabarás con ese ángel de un mortal golpe** —aconsejó Ddraig.

Issei asiente a lo que dijo, y se alejó un poco para poder aterrizar con seguridad sin ser detectado. A paso lento, se acercó entre los árboles y la maleza que afortunadamente estaban en ese lugar y le ayudaban a esconder aún más su presencia.

—Aaaaahhhh, esto es aburrido… ahora resulta que tengo que estar protegiendo la entrada trasera de este feo lugar, y encima Kala-chan está enojada conmigo porque le digo de esta manera y además le fallé en buscar a Raynare-chan, soy una tonta… —dijo una chica rubia vestida de maid, con un tono lastimero, la cual estaba sentada en lo alto de un árbol justo a unos metros delante del pelinegro, el cual veía y escuchaba todo —Uuuhh… sé que está prohibido, pero… Kala-chan… ojalá pudiera decirte lo que siento por ti, porque… sé que tú no me ves de la manera en la que yo te veo a ti —dice luego, lamentándose.

Issei aprovechó que esa chica –la cual efectivamente era un ángel caído por su aura- estaba ocupada con sus problemas amorosos para acercarse aún más a ella, y cuando vio el momento perfecto, el pelinegro, ubicado entre las sombras, lanzó desde la palma de su mano derecha una especie de cadena dorada, la cual se enlazó al cuello del ángel caído femenino.

—¡¿Q-Qgh… qgue…?! ¡Ga-aaaagh! —exclamó la chica, confundida y alarmada por esa cadena que había aparecido repentinamente en su cuello y comenzó a apretarla. Segundos después, una fuerza descomunal la atrajo hacia atrás y ella voló hacia los arbustos, precipitándose y cayendo con pesadez en el suelo. Ni siquiera pudo abrir los ojos cuando una mano ahora la tomó del cuello, reemplazando la cadena, para después ponerla contra un árbol.

Totalmente asustada, la chica de corto y desordenado cabello rubio abre los ojos para encontrarse cara a cara son su captor. Al verlo, su expresión en su cara mostró la sorpresa y el miedo juntos.

—¿¡T-Tú… e-eres…?! ¡A-Aaaagh! —trató de preguntar ella, pero Issei apretó un poco más.

—Cierra la boca, no quiero que nos oigan. Si nos descubren, te asesinaré —amenazó el pelinegro, mostrando unos bestiales y muy aterrorizantes ojos rojizos de pupilas rasgadas, además de que sacó una extraña y atemorizante espada que tenía su filo al rojo vivo y la acercó al estómago del ángel caído.

La rubia entonces sintió un terror, un miedo indescriptible a flor de piel, supo al instante que si hacía algo, la más mínima cosa mal, su vida acabaría de una manera no muy linda que digamos…

—P-Por favor no… por favor, no me mates —suplicó la rubia, empezando a llorar amargamente mientras trataba inútilmente de zafarse del agarre del muchacho, el cual se sorprendió ligeramente por la actitud que vio en ella, pero aun así se mantuvo firme.

—Te dije que hagas silencio. Si cooperas conmigo no te mataré, es una promesa… pero si me traicionas… —.

—¡L-Lo juro, lo juro! Te ayudaré en lo que sea… pero por favor no me mates, aún tengo mucho que hacer, por favor —responde y suplica la rubia ante la amenaza del azabache, sin dejar de lagrimear.

—Quiero saber quién eres y qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí —ordenó el muchacho.

—Y-Yo… me llamo Mittelt, soy… un ángel caído, y estoy… estaba protegiendo la entrada trasera a esta iglesia —contesta Mittelt sin dejar de temblar por tener tan cerca de su cuerpo esa arma.

—¿Un ángel caído protegiendo esta iglesia abandonada, de noche? ¿Por qué? Dímelo ¿Qué esconden ahí? —siguió preguntando el pelinegro.

—E-Es que varios sacerdotes vienen aquí a realizar rituales, y nosotros como estamos en su bando tenemos que cooperar protegiéndolos —responde la chica.

—Así que protegiéndolos, ¿eh? ¿Qué acaso estos sacerdotes trabajan a espaldas de la iglesia? ¿Y rituales de qué tipo es lo que hacen aquí? —volvió a preguntar el muchacho.

—Y-Yo… no lo sé, a mí no me interesa nada de esto, no quería tener nada que ver en esto, y-yo… solo… ¡sólo quiero estar con Kala-chaaaaaaaan! —exclamó Mittelt, empezando a sollozar de nuevo. Issei estaba sorprendido, no se esperó que realmente hubiera otro ángel caído que pensara de la misma forma que Raynare con respecto a estar en contra con sea lo que sea que hacían los ángeles caídos allí. Aunque ahora otra cosa más llamó su atención.

—¿Quién es esa tal Kala-chan de la que hablas? —pregunta Issei de repente, curioso por saber quien era esa persona de la que Mittelt hablaba tanto.

—E-Es mi mejor amiga, es un ángel caído, al igual que yo… —responde la rubia, mirándolo con miedo.

—… ¿Estás enamorada de ella? —preguntó el pelinegro, sorprendiendo por unos segundos a la rubia pero luego supo que estuvo escuchando todo antes de raptarla.

—S-Sí, sí, es verdad, yo… estoy enamorada de ella, estoy enamorada de mi mejor amiga. P-Por eso, tú… Hyodou Isse, por favor no me mates, todavía… no se lo he dicho. Por favor —Mittelt suplicó nuevamente, empezando a llorar otra vez. Ahora el azabache quedó, técnicamente, sin habla, pero no por el hecho de que el ángel caído que tenía cautivo estuviera enamorado de otro de su especie y género… sino también porque esa chica lo conocía.

—¿Cómo es que me conoces? Dímelo ahora —ordena el muchacho, mostrando una mirada más penetrante y atemorizante que antes.

—K-K-Kala-chan me lo ha dicho, e-ella… ella indagó más acerca de quién era el objetivo de Raynare-chan, recordaba tu nombre pero no tu apariencia, entonces fue al registro y obtuvo información sobre ti. No hay duda… de que eres tú, eres… o eras el objetivo de Raynare-chan —responde Mittelt.

—Suficiente, ya es demasiado —dijo Issei seriamente mientras levantaba la espada y la acercaba otra vez a la rubia, quien empezó a temblar y a sentir mucho miedo.

—¡No no, ¿qué haces?! Espera! —exclamó la chica, tratando de detener al pelinegro.

—Saben mucho de mí… eso es un problema. Lo siento pero tendré que eliminarte —dijo él, acercando su arma más al estómago de Mittelt.

—¡Nooooooo, por favooooor! S-Sólo esperaaaa! N-No lo hagas… por favor… —rogaba y rogaba la chica, llorando a mares —"Kala-chan…" —pensó luego, recordando el rostro de la mujer por la cual empezó a sentirse atraída, imaginándosela sonriéndole a ella —"Perdóname…" —.

Mittelt se resignó completamente, entregándose al cruel destino que ya estaba preparada para ella desde el momento en que se embarcó a todo este circo. Espero que el metal ardiendo atraviese su cuerpo y la suma en un dolor inimaginable para así acabar con su existencia… pero los segundos pasaron y eso nunca pasó. En cambio sintió que el agarre de Issei lentamente perdía fuerza hasta que la soltó completamente.

Mittelt tosió como acto reflejo por tener la garganta aprisionada, y luego observa atónita al muchacho de corto cabello negro, que a su vez la miraba sin dejar su seria expresión.

—Vete, largo de aquí. No te haré daño pero tampoco quiero volver a verte, si lo hago… no tendré reparos en terminar lo que dejé aquí —dice Issei, dándose la vuelta y encaminándose a la iglesia. Mittelt por un momento se sintió aliviada… pero no pudo evitar la preocupación que afloró en ella al ver al muchacho caminando hacia el edificio.

—¡E-Espera! ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? —pregunta Mittelt.

—¿No es obvio? Detener la estupidez que se esté llevando a cabo aquí —responde el pelinegro.

—P-Pero… ¿y acaso lo lograrás destruyéndonos a todos? —preguntó nuevamente la rubia, preocupada. Issei solo la observa, un poco extrañado acerca de qué era lo que quería saber con esa pregunta.

—¿Por qué te interesaría saber eso? Además te dije que te largaras, ¿no te basta con que te perdone la vida? No desperdicies la oportunidad que te di —responde con una pregunta el muchacho.

Pero de repente, en ese momento…

—¡Mittelt! ¿Estás por aquí? —una femenina voz estaba llamando a la aludida desde lejos. La rubia abrió entonces los ojos bien grande.

—Kala-chan… —susurra ella. Issei la escucha, y entonces voltea su mirada hacia el lugar de donde oyó la voz. Mittelt lo nota y se desespera.

—N-No me digas… que piensas matarla… —pregunta la rubia, Issei solo voltea un poco y la mira de reojo —P-Por favor no… no lo hagas… —ahora ella suplicaba para que no acabe con la vida de su mejor amiga y por la cual sentía atracción.

—Si es la tal Kala-chan… no lo haré —le responde él

Issei salió de entre la espesura para enfrentársele a sea quien sea que esté allí. A unos metros lejos y por encima de él descubre a una mujer de un aspecto un tanto más madura que él, con un cuerpo bastante atrayente en ropas ajustadas. A su vez, aquella mujer se percata de la presencia por debajo de ella, y descendiendo un poco puede notar, con gran sorpresa e incredulidad en su rostro, a quien estaba allí.

—¡Tú! —exclamó la mujer, la cual llevaba su cabello largo y de color violeta oscuro atado en una cola de caballo, mientras señalaba al joven frente a ella.

Issei muestra una pequeña sonrisa y levanta sus brazos a ambos lados de él.

—Seguro me conoces bien, después de todo tú fuiste quién indago sobre mí ¿no es así… Kala-chan? —pregunta el pelinegro.

Kalawarner abre aún más grandes sus ojos al escuchar cómo se dirigió a ella el muchacho, por lo que no puede evitar enojarse más y más.

—Tú, hijo de puta… ¡Así que después de todo sí eres un sospechoso! ¡Realmente has tenido que ver con la desaparición de Raynare! ¿¡Y ahora qué le has hecho a Mittelt?! ¡Contesta, maldita basura! —grita la pelivioleta, enfurecida y creando dos lanzas de luz morada en sus manos, las cuales desprendían un aura ligera del mismo color.

—Te pediré que te tranquilices porque estás pensando muy erróneamente sobre mí, además… con respecto a tu amiga… —dice el pelinegro, luego haciendo señales a su lado izquierdo a algo que Kalawarner no pudo ver —No le hecho nada y no pienso hacerle nada —die luego.

En ese momento, de entre toda la vegetación, Mittelt sale para que la pelivioleta pueda saber que ella en realidad estaba a salvo.

—¡Kala-chan! —exclamó la rubia, corriendo hasta alcanzar a su amiga, la cual baja y se acerca más. Mittelt toma impulso para luego dar un salto y caer encima de Kalawarner para darle un fuerte abrazo, hecho que dejó bastante descolocada a la pelivioleta.

—M-Mittelt, ¿qué…? —iba a preguntar la mujer.

—L-Lo siento si te preocupé, Kala-chan, yo… sí, estoy bien, él no me ha hecho nada —respondió la rubia, mientras volvía a abrazar a la pelivioleta además de hundir su rostro en sus grandes pechos, lo que pone bastante roja a Kalawarner.

—¿Q-Qué… qué haces? —pregunta la mujer, nerviosa por cómo actuaba Mittelt para con ella… y también confundida con ella misma por la reacción que mostraba frente a tal acción, y es que la rubia nunca había demostrado tanto… cariño hacia ella.

—Kala-chan, yo… —susurra la rubia, mostrando una cara que dejó totalmente pasmada y casi noquea a Kalawarner por tanta lindura, una lindura que nunca había visto de su compañera, de su amiga mejor dicho.

La rubia fue acercando su rostro lentamente a la de su amiga de cabello violeta, la cual estaba confundida y no sabía como reaccionar por esa extraña demostración que estaba llevando a cabo la maid. Y entonces pasó lo inevitable… Mittlet posó sus labios en los de Kalawarner, fundiéndose en un beso lleno ternura y de un amor que ya estaba por explotar de tanto que se mantenía escondido.

—No sé por qué pero me siento como Cupido… —comentó el joven de cabello negro en un susurro, rascándose la cabeza con un poco de nerviosismo.

— **Creo que éste es otro logro que añadir a la lista: Issei hace que dos ángeles caídos se confiesen su amor… o por lo menos que se besen, ¿qué te parece?** —bromeó Ddraig, apareciendo nuevamente en su hombro.

—Sí, bueno… no sé si sea digno de escucharse algún día, pero en fin, un logro es un logro —dijo el pelinegro, encogiéndose de hombros.

Volviendo con los dos ángeles caídos, Mittelt dejó de besar a Kalawarner, de entre las dos un pequeño hilo de saliva se escurrió cuando separaron sus labios.

—Mi-Mittelt… —susurra la pelivioleta, sin dejar de lado su sonrojo, confusión y su asombro.

—K-Kala-chan, yo… m-me he enamorado de ti desde hace bastante tiempo, y… no te lo quería decir hasta ahora porque… pensé que me rechazarías y terminarías odiándome, si eso ocurría yo… iba a quedar destrozada —expresó la rubia, mostrándose afligida al imaginarse en esa situación.

Kalawarner solo la miraba con las expresiones antes descritas, técnicamente no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, lo que estaba experimentando… y por eso mismo ahora ella fue quien acercó su rostro al de Mittelt para besarla con más pasión, lo que dejó pasmada y sumamente ruborizada a la chica vestida de maid, la cual después se dejó llevar. Aproximadamente un minuto después ambas se separan para quedar mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

—Kala-chan… —susurra con una cara soñadora la rubia.

—Mittelt, a decir verdad yo… también estaba enamorada de ti desde hace mucho tiempo —confesó la pelivioleta. La rubia entonces siente un flechazo directo al corazón por escuchar semejante noticia —Me sorprende enormemente… y también me alegra que me lo dijeras. Es conveniente que me disculpe yo también contigo… por no haberte dicho nada de esto, es que de igual manera pensé que me rechazarías y me verías de un modo muy raro, hasta que al final te separaras de mí y quedaríamos muy distanciadas… —dijo luego, sonando también triste.

—¡N-Nunca haría eso, Kala-chan! Y-Yo… ¡estoy muy feliz de escuchar que tienes los mismos sentimientos hacia mí, como yo hacia ti! —exclamó la rubia, sacando una sonrisa a la pelivioleta.

—Eso… también me hace feliz escuchar eso, Mittelt —susurra la mujer.

En eso, ambas chicas escuchan los pasos de Issei, quién se acercaba mostrando una expresión tranquila, la cual se veía además amistosa.

—Me alegro de que se declaren su amor y demás, pero de preguntar una cosa… ¿Qué es lo que harán ahora? —cuestiona el muchacho. Kalawarner lo miraba un poco seria, aunque desconcertada por no saber a qué se estaba refiriendo él.

—Sí… —habló Mittelt. Kalawarner voltea y la mira.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué está queriendo decir, Mittelt? —le pregunta la pelivioleta, queriendo conocer más detalles. La aludida ahora la observa, con una pequeña sonrisa de su parte.

—Kala-chan, tú… ¿quisieras venir conmigo? —pregunta Mittelt, pero la pelivioleta quedó aún más confundida que antes, razón por la cual la rubia decidió explicarse mejor —Quiero decir, si te gustaría que ambas nos fuéramos a otro lugar, lejos de todo esto, lejos de los problemas… Kala-chan, sinceramente yo nunca estuve de acuerdo con todo esto que hacíamos, y nunca dije nada por temor a que me hicieran algo… y que nunca más pudiera volver a verte —.

La pelivioleta también se siente triste por lo que dice la rubia, bajando su mirada al mismo tiempo que ella, pero luego los levanta con decisión, al parecer ya tenía una respuesta.

—Entonces sí, Mittelt… sí, nos iremos de aquí. Dado que yo también me he callado esto por mucho tiempo por el mismo temor que tú, y ahora que ambas pudimos demostrarnos el amor que sentimos la una por la otra es mejor que nos alejemos de todo esto… porque es más que seguro que, si nos ven así, no nos dejarán en paz. No digo que no me guste estar contigo, Mittelt, es sólo que… no me gustaría que nos persigan y amenacen con nuestras vidas —Kalawarner le respondió afirmativamente.

—E-Entonces, eso… también significa que… ¿podemos… ser… n-novias? —preguntó Mittelt, la pregunta generó un intenso rubor en el rostro de ambas mujeres.

—C-Claro… claro que sí —responde la pelivioleta. Mittelt sonrió ampliamente ante aquella contestación.

—Kala-chan —dijo la rubia, besando nuevamente a su, recientemente declarada, novia y también mejor amiga.

Pero no todo parecía ser buenos momentos…

—¡Cuidado! —exclamó Issei, moviéndose velozmente y poniéndose por delante de las dos chicas, desviando con sus manos lo que era una lanza de luz arrojada directamente a ellas con la intención de matarlas a ambas con un solo golpe.

—¿¡Pero qué…?! —exclamó Mittelt.

—Cielos, ya sospechaba que llegaría este momento… —dijo una voz masculina entre la vegetación circundante.

—Maldición… Donaseek… debía haber previsto que él llegaría aquí en estos momentos —susurra Kalawarner, siendo oída por el pelinegro frente a ella.

—Entonces es otro ángel caído que conocen… creo que éste no es tan amigable como ustedes —comenta Issei, manteniendo su guardia en alto —¡Muéstrate! —ordenó luego, pero sólo recibió otro lanzazo de parte del ángel caído en las sombras —¿Así que eres tan gallina que prefieres esconderte entre los matorrales en vez de enfrentarme como un hombre? —pregunta luego, tratando de hacer que el atacante sienta vergüenza de sí mismo y así salga de su escondite… pero eso no pasó.

—Jejeje llámalo… precaución —contesta Donaseek —Mira nada más que encontrarme al muchacho responsable de toda nuestra movida de hoy en la mañana… Hyodou Isse, el que supuestamente posee una de las dos Longinos más poderosas y las cuales son capaces de matar hasta dioses, interesante, supongo que no debo contar con lo que pasó con Raynare… —.

—Raynare está bien y a salvo de ti, basura, nunca serás capaz de encontrarla. Si es así, tendrás que pasar primero por mí —dijo seriamente el pelinegro, preparándose para cualquier eventualidad.

—Como quieras, de todos modos no he venido con intenciones pacifistas, sino a terminar con lo que se ordenó en un primer momento… matarte y asesinar a todos los traidores que se opongan a la orden —dijo Donaseek, saliendo disparado de entre las sombras, directo hacia Issei con lanza en mano dispuesto a empalarlo, pero el chico lo evade a tiempo y desarmándolo, haciendo a un lado su lanza. Pero el hombre era rápido, y con la otra mano creó otra de esa arma de luz dispuesto a hacer daño al muchacho, aunque Issei era rápido y totalmente consciente de su alrededor, por lo que detuvo a tiempo su ataque mientras miraba con una sonrisa burlona a su enemigo.

—Mierda… así que sabes moverte… mis sospechas son ciertas entonces, conoces plenamente el poder que posees —comentó el hombre.

—Así es, por lo que deduzco estás en un serio problema —comentó Issei.

—Jejeje, pues a mí me parece que no —responde Donaseek, mostrando una sonrisa triunfante mientras forcejeaba con el muchacho, el cual no entendió a que se referió exactamente, pero sus dudas se esclarecieron en segundos cuando oyó un grito proveniente de detrás suyo.

—¡Kala-chan! —gritó Mittelt. La rubia estaba por detrás de Kalawarner, la cual la estaba protegiendo de tres ángeles caídos más que se le acercaban lentamente con las intenciones de hacerles daño.

—Mittelt, quédate detrás de mí, no vas a poder contra ellos —aconsejó la pelivioleta, con una mano tomaba a la rubia y con la otra sostenía una espada de luz —¡Atrás, desgraciados, no dudaré en defenderme si se atreven a tocarnos! —gritó Kalawarner, amenazando mientras movía esa espada… pero parecía que eso no pareció intimidar a los enemigos, lo cuales ya estaban próximos a abalanzarse sobre las dos mujeres.

Pero antes de que pasara, Issei, en un rápido movimiento, se saca de encima a Donaseek con una fuerte patada en el estómago que lo mandó a volar lejos. El pelinegro aprovechó entonces para saltar, llegando en una fracción de segundo hasta Kalawarner y Mittelt. Todo el escenario, sorprendentemente, parecía ir en cámara lenta: los enemigos se movían muy despacio, yendo hacia las dos mujeres que trataban de defenderse, luego Issei apareciendo repentinamente en escena y levantando su brazo derecho bien en alto.

Entonces una luz se hace presente por un ínfimo segundo, trayendo consigo la aparición de la herramienta adicional de Issei para la pelea.

— **¡Boosted Gear!** —gritó el pelinegro, materializando el guantelete mítico en su brazo derecho. Inmediatamente, por debajo de él, una especie de energía oscura empezó a subir por sus pies, recorriendo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su cabeza, empezando a crearse un torrente cíclico de negrura que se entremezclaba con otro tipo de energía de color roja —¡Haaaaaaaa! —.

Con ese potente grito, Issei dejó salir toda la energía reunida en su cuerpo en una gran explosión que mandó a volar a todos los enemigos que estaban sobre ellos. Pero la cosa no acababa allí…

—¡Ddraig! —llamó el muchacho.

— **¡A la orden, compañero!** —Responde el dragón con una voz más potente, saliendo disparado de la nube en su hombro, su cuerpo tomó ahora un gran tamaño cercano al de una camioneta — **GROOOAAAAR** —rugió con fuerza mientras arremetía contra uno de los ángeles caídos, lo tomaba entre sus fauces y destrozaba su cuerpo.

Tanto Kalawarner y Mittelt como el proclamado enemigo Donaseek se mostraron totalmente pasmados, sin poder creerse lo que estaban viendo sus ojos.

—¡E-Es… es el dragón! —exclamó la rubia, con miedo en su voz.

El dragón, luego de masticar y escupir los trozos del cuerpo del ángel caído que alcanzó, su cuerpo se irguió y miró el panorama, mientras exhalaba lentamente humo por sus narices y sus aterradores ojos lo observaban todo. A un lado, Issei estaba con las dos mujeres que no representaban una amenaza; por el otro, estaba Donaseek lejos y los otros dos ángeles caídos cómplices en el ataque, los cuales ahora empezaron a atacar como podían al dragón.

— **¡GUAAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Patético, siempre patético!** —Exclamó Ddraig, dando una risotada de miedo y aplastando con un tremendo y pesadísimo manotazo a uno de los ángeles caídos — **¡Pobres pajaritos!** —.

Issei solo miraba con una cara de póker-face a su amigo y compañero de batalla por estar mostrando esa… actitud.

—Ah… supongo que se lo tenía guardado de hace rato. Bueno, dejaré que se divierta un poquito aunque sea —comentó el pelinegro, luego dándose la vuelta para observar a una Mittelt y a una Kalawarner totalmente aterradas —Descuiden, él no las atacará. Ahora, debemos ocuparnos todavía de un cabo suelto… —.

Donaseek no podía creer lo que sucedía, ¡el mismísimo dragón celestial de la dominación estab frente a sus ojos! No quería admitirlo, pero un terror indescriptible afloró en él, por lo que pensó en escapar, la única forma, así volvería a los cuarteles e informaría de todo esto. Pero antes de que diera siquiera un paso, una sombra aparece por delante de él tomándolo del cuello y tumbándolo, haciendo que se precipite con todo el peso hacia el suelo.

—¿A dónde crees que vas, basura? —preguntó Issei seriamente, mientras mantenía al hombre en el suelo sin que éste pudiera hacer nada —Todavía falta que terminemos nuestros asuntos, no creas que te salvarás de ésta —dijo luego, mientras observaba como Donaseek parecía maldecir su suerte.

Ahora por fin, parecía que esto estaba terminado, pero lo cierto es que todavía faltaba por desmantelar el ritual que se estaba llevando a cabo dentro de la iglesia, y no iba a ser fácil puesto que se hizo muchísimo escándalo en las afueras, así que con un suspiro Issei se dedicó a amarrar temporalmente al hombre y se ocupará de lo de los sacerdotes renegados para así finalmente volver con el ángel caído.

Sí, la noche todavía era muy joven…

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **Bueno, ufffff… por ahora he llegado hasta aquí.**

 **¿Qué les pareció eso, eh? No se esperaban lo de Mittelt y Kalawarner, ¿verdad? Pues en el próximo capítulo se vendrán más sorpresas.**

 **Por supuesto va a ser toda una revolución a partir de lo que sucedió aquí ahora, ¿qué creen que pase ahora con las dos ángeles caídos que se oponen al sistema? ¿Se unirán a Isse en un intento por establecer un mundo justo? ¿O sólo se alejarán para tratar de vivir una vida pacífica?**

 **Todo eso y más se resolverá en el próximo capítulo. Pueden dejarme sus opiniones en la caja de comentarios, siéntanse libres de poder exponer lo que piensan, por favor, así si hay algo mal en el capítulo lo arreglo y si son ideas se pueden considerar.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por leer! Nos estaremos leyendo próximamente! Ya saben que las noticias de éste y otros fics los subo a mi página en Facebook, cuyo link está en mi perfil de FF.**

 **Hasta luego!**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Saludos, queridos amigos!**

 **Después de tanto tiempo de ausencia nos reecontramos aquí, y de qué mejor manera que con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que me la han pedido mucho. Quizás sea algo corta pero compensa en algo por la falta de mi trabajo en todos estos días.**

 **Sé que he tardado mucho, a lo mejor flaquee un poco, pero vamos recuperándonos con lo que pasó hace unas semanas ya, un hecho lamentable que ya muchos sabrán. Espero les pueda gustar este capítulo tanto como los anteriores, si es así pueden dejar su comentario expresando su agrado o los puntos que hayan faltado para mejorar.**

 **Bueno, no tengo más que decir. Los dejo con la historia.**

 **Mi ángel guardián**

 **Capítulo 7: Terminando el trabajo / Volver a verte**

—¿¡Qué fue eso?! —exclamó Rias, saltando de su escritorio y yendo hacia la ventana, mostrándose sorprendida y aturdida porque tanto ella como Akeno sintieron un pico de poder muy alto, el cual parecía tener su centro a una gran distancia de las dos, más específicamente en una iglesia ubicada al oeste de la ciudad de Kuoh.

—Isse… —susurra la pelinegra en un tono audible para su compañera y ama de cabello rojo, la cual se mostró atónita por unos momentos y luego seria.

—Sí, debí haber sospechado que era él… rayos, está armando demasiado alboroto —masculló en voz baja la chica demonio. Inmediatamente voltea el rostro hacia su amiga de cabello negro —Akeno, llama inmediatamente a Yuuto y a Koneko, adviérteles que no se acerquen por el momento al lugar, que esperen órdenes mías —ordena luego.

—Sí, Buchou, pero… Isse dijo que no interfiramos en el enfrentamiento… —opina Akeno.

—Akeno él está causando mucho alboroto, llamará mucho la atención. Si alguien se entera de esto… —dijo la pelirroja, seriamente.

—Está bien, de acuerdo, lo haré ya mismo —dice la chica de largo cabello negro, sacando su celular y tecleando con rapidez para dar el aviso a sus compañeros y amigos.

 **O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

—Mejor será que te quedes dormido, basura —.

Issei había dicho eso mientras dejaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Donaseek en el suelo tras haber hablado con él y no obtener respuestas. El muchacho lo dejó maniatado y amordazado por demás ante las atónitas miradas de Mittelt y Kalawarner, quienes aún tenían un poco de temor por el dragón presente, el cual se hallaba masticando el cuerpo del último ángel caído enemigo con el que se enfrentó.

— **Fuuujj! Esto es un asco! Ni siquiera es digno de llamarse presa comestible. Simplemente basura** —dijo con mucha molestia el dragón.

—Quizás adentro haya algo de tu agrado, por eso tenemos que ir… —comentó el pelinegro en un tono neutro hacia su compañero.

En ese momento Issei se da la vuelta y encara a las dos chicas, las cuales solo lo miraban sin decir una sola palabra por lo ocurrido. El pelinegro ya sabía lo que ocurría.

—Como ya vieron él está de nuestra parte, no les hará daño —dijo el muchacho señalando a Ddraig, el cual se encoge hasta quedar nuevamente del tamaño del puño de su portador y apoyarse en su hombro izquierdo.

—E-Ese… es el legendario dragón celestial de la dominación… —comenta la rubia, sin salir de su estupor.

— **Vaya, me agradan esas palabras** —comenta el dragón satisfecho por ese halago.

—Aun así… ¿cómo es posible…? Quiero decir… obviamente eres el portador de la Boosted Gear, pero… nunca oí ni vi que un portador de esta sacred gear invocara al dragón en su interior —cuestiona Kalawarner. Tanto ella como su compañera, ahora novia, querían respuestas acerca de ello.

—" **No saben que eres un nephilim"** —le comenta Ddraig a Issei en pensamientos.

—"Mejor así. Si lo tienen que saber será luego, todo a su debido tiempo" —responde el joven de la misma forma, enfocando su atención ahora en las dos chicas de alas negras —Escuchen una cosa, lo único que deben saber por ahora es que vine a terminar con esto y nada más, así no habrán problemas para Raynare y Asia —dice luego, causando que las mujeres abran los ojos de la sorpresa.

—¿Qué…? ¿Raynare? Pero… —iba a preguntar Kalawarner… en realidad no sabía como generar esa pregunta, ya que escuchar que el sospechoso de la desaparición de su compañera hablara de ella como si estuviera viva la dejó bastante confundida. Mittelt, quien estaba tomándola de un brazo con fuerza, se vio en las mismas condiciones.

—Sí, como lo han oído, he hablado de Raynare —lo confirma el pelinegro —Ella está viva, no le hecho nada, por supuesto se encuentra a salvo al igual que Asia, la monja exiliada que ustedes retenían, en un lugar que solo tienen conocimiento ellas y yo —dice luego.

Las dos ángeles caídos se sorprendieron bastante, más que anda Kalawarner, ya que creían que él le había hecho algo a su compañera a pesar de haberlas ayudado.

—Miren, no me importa si me creen o no, lo único que voy a pedirles es que no estorben, he empezado algo y lo terminaré, por el bien de Raynare y Asia —declaró el muchacho de corto cabello negro, algo que dejó descolocadas a las chicas ya que lo dijo en un tono… ¿sobreprotector? Eso dejaba mucho en qué pensar… —Adios —.

Con ese saludo en seco Issei se despide de ellas, siendo acompañado por su fiel amigo y compañero de batalla Ddraig, dejando a las dos ángeles en el lugar con todos los destrozos.

Ya eran casi las dos de la madrugada y todo el ambiente lucía… tranquilo. Y eso no era normal pese al escenario que era contemplado por las chicas de alas negras, las cuales se miraron entre sí, aun tratando de encontrar una explicación razonable para la respuesta de Issei mientras lo veían adentrarse en la iglesia.

—De acuerdo… será como él diga entonces —dice de repente Kalawarner, llamando la atención de su chica de cabello rubio —Si no quiere que nos metamos entonces no lo haremos…. Pero supongo que podemos ir a ver… quizás necesite ayuda en un momento crucial, ¿qué dices tú, Mittelt? —pregunta luego a la rubia, mirándola a su costado izquierdo.

—Entonces le crees, ¿verdad, Kala-chan? —pregunta la aludida.

—… Digamos que sí. Debo decirte con sinceridad que tengo un poco de dudas, pero siento que él está diciendo la verdad —responde la mujer de largo cabello negro —Así que, por el momento, ambas estaremos al pendiente por si necesita ayuda. Pero eso sí, después tendremos que ir a cerciorarnos de que lo que dijo es completamente verdad, de que Raynare sigue viva —.

—Creo… que te estás contradiciendo un poquito —comenta Mittle algo nerviosa, con una sonrisa y una gotita de sudor en su nuca.

—S-Supongo que sí… —dice Kalawarner —Bien, vamos entonces —dice luego, siendo seguida por su chica al interior de la iglesia.

Habiendo dejado esa destrucción atrás, ninguna de las dos mujeres y ni siquiera Issei se percataron de que varios seres pequeños estaban observando todo el panorama. Eran nada menos que los familiares de Akeno, esos diminutos monstruos que se asemejaban a ogros estaban situados en la copa de varios árboles, uno alejado del otro. Dichos seres estaban reportando a su ama lo que estaba pasando.

 **O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

—¿Cómo está la situación, Akeno? —pregunta Rias a su reina, la cual estaba de pie en la ventana.

La aludida estaba concentrada para poder escuchar lo que le tenían que decir sus familiares. Detrás de ella no solo Rias esperaba sino también Koneko y Kiba, todos alertas.

—Me dicen que ya no hay nadie en la zona, tanto Isse-san como los dos ángeles que estaban con él entraron en la iglesia, los enemigos que estaban peleando con ellos… solo sus restos quedaron en el lugar —comunicó la pelinegra, diciendo lo último con algo de desagrado.

—¿Fueron al interior de la iglesia? Pero… —Rias quedó confundida con ese dato. No le estaba sonando bien el hecho de que Issei haya dejado vivir a esos ángeles caídos para que luego se adentraran con él al edificio —Akeno, Koneko, Yuuto, prepárense. Iremos a ver como va la situación… en persona —ordenó la pelirroja.

—Hai, Buchou —respondieron sus sirvientes al instante, aunque Akeno lo hizo con un poco de duda. Por una parte pensaba que Issei podía manejar perfectamente la situación, pero por otra quería ayudarlo aunque no pudiera, y esta era la ocasión, así que con decisión se alistó y partió con sus compañeros y amigos de club.

 **O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

—Vaya, vaya, vaya. Así que tú eres el mocoso que tiene esa problemática sacred gear que muchos desean y a la vez temen… la Boosted Gear —dijo un hombre de cabello blanco y corto, saliendo de entre las sombras en el interior del edificio eclesiástico, parado cerca del altar en el salón principal. El mismo llevaba puesto ropas de sacerdote… pero su aura no se mostraba benigna en absoluto.

Issei se encontraba en el otro extremo de la sala, pero no se sorprendió en absoluto por la entrada de aquel hombre, su expresión seria se mantuvo firme. Además prefirió no cruzar palabra con el extraño, quiso escuchar cualquier tontería que estaba por decir.

—Honestamente no pensé que hoy me encontraría contigo… pero supongo que debo agradecer a mis camaradas por contratarme hoy ya que tendré el placer de matar a una basura de demonio —seguió hablando el detestable personaje.

Issei no hizo más que arquear una ceja ante lo que dice y su forma de actuar mientras sacaba una pistola y un sable de luz para luego lamer el arma de fuego.

—"¿De verdad tengo que pelear contra éste idiota?" —pensó el pelinegro, frustrado.

—Bah, no te quejes, sólo basta un golpe y lo dejas fuera de combate… o puedes matarlo si quieres. No hace falta que te diga que su nivel de poder es inferior, aunque ciertamente es hábil pero igual no es rival para ti. Tampoco te vayas a confiar demasiado… —comenta el dragón internamente.

—"Sí, gracias por recordármelo, mama" —responde el muchacho, a lo que su compañero dragón solo emite un bufido de molestia.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso te ha comido la lengua el gato? ¿Tienes miedo de enfrentarte a mí? —pregunta el sacerdote falso, mostrando una cara de desquiciado.

—¿Eh? Oh, disculpa, ¿podrías repetirlo? Es que estaba pensando en cosas más importantes que charlar con un tonto —pide el pelinegro irónicamente, claramente burlándose del albino, lo cual lo hace enojar.

—A ver si tu asqueroso rostro sigue con esa sonrisita… ¡después de que te saque la cabeza con mi espada! —gritó el loco sacerdote, abalanzándose hacia Issei, el cual seguía sereno en su lugar.

En menos de un segundo sucedió algo inexplicable: primero se oyeron las espadas chocar una vez, luego un espadazo al aire. El sacerdote loco apareció por detrás del pelinegro, el cual seguí en su lugar, en la misma posición… pero con el mismo cuchillo que usó para amenazar a Mittelt, el cual ahora se veía más grande.

—¡Gg-gaaaaaagjjj! —.

El grito desgarrador de dolor se hizo escuchar en toda el lugar.

—¡Hi-Hijjo d-de… p-puuuutaaaaa! —gritó el albino, el cual yacía arrodillado en el suelo, tomándose el hombro derecho. Para sorpresa su brazo se había desprendido de su cuerpo y en su lugar dejó la herida quemando, en proceso de cauterización. El brazo perdido yacía en el suelo, con la espada rota que antes mantenía.

Todo sucedió tan rápido… al parecer Issei reveló su mortal arma antes de que el albino lo alcanzara. Con ella despachó el primer espadazo, cortando por la mitad el arma cuerpo a cuerpo de su enemigo para después llevarse la extremidad cuando el sacerdote aun se encontraba en carrera.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya se te acabaron las ganas de matarme? —pregunta el muchacho, mientras se daba la vuelta y miraba con frialdad a su enemigo allí postrado en el suelo, maldiciéndolo en voz baja. El pelinegro revolea aquel cuchillo enorme con mucha facilidad, no quedo siquiera una mancha de sangre quizás debido a su infernal hoja al rojo vivo —Eres un oponente digno… para alguien debilucho, tengo que decir sinceramente que no me llegas ni a los talones. Quizás si hubiera sido un enclenque, o un "asqueroso demonio" como bien tú dijiste entonces me habrías dado lucha… pero ese no fue el caso hoy —comenta luego.

Con paso lento, y de manera amenazadora, se fue acercando a su enemigo hasta llegar a él y acuclillarse para estar a su altura.

—Bueno… dadas las condiciones creo que el que perderá la cabeza aquí serás tú —dice el muchacho mientras miraba fijamente al albino, haciendo que sus pupilas se hagan bestiales. El sacerdote falso puede ver que a un lado del joven, más concretamente en su hombro derecho, aparece el pequeño dragón que supuestamente debía estar dentro del guantelete que poseía Issei, supuestamente no tendría que ser más que el alma del dragón encerrada… pero estaba allí físicamente, bien visible.

En ese entonces el hombre de cabello blanco supo que estaba en un grandísimo problema. Aquel a quién había subestimado, aquel "asqueroso demonio", resultó ser alguien muy diferente… alguien muy peligroso.

—¿Quién… eres? —pregunta con furia el albino mientras era levantado y tomado del cuello por Issei mientras éste le miró por unos momentos de la misma manera amenazante.

—Hyodou Issei, hijo de ángeles y demonios, aquel que puede ser la mayor amenaza del mundo o su salvación, y tu verdugo —responde el pelinegro mientras levantaba el cuchillo, el cual ardió con más fuerza.

 **O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

—Esto… no puede ser posible… —musitó Kalawarner en voz baja mientras veía como Issei bajaba las escaleras escondidas bajo el altar, llevándolo a una sección desconocida de esa iglesia.

Tanto ella como Mittelt habían escuchado con claridad, escondidas entre las sombras, la respuesta que había proporcionado el muchacho de cabello negro al sacerdote de cabello blanco, el cual ahora yacía tirado en el suelo… sin cabeza.

Las chicas vieron asombradas los poquísimos movimientos que había hecho Issei en su enfrentamiento con Freed, que así era como se llamaba el sacerdote falso, hasta claro el momento del final donde el pelinegro dio esa declaración que dejó heladas a ambas mujeres.

—¿Ángel… y Demonio a la vez? ¿Pero… cómo? Pensé… que era solo un demonio —pregunta Mittelt, estupefacta aun por esa noticia. Tanto ella como su compañera pensaron que Issei era un demonio. Ya era extraño que no las atacar ni bien se encontró con ellas… o que ellas no lo atacaran a él, pero conocer esa verdad…

—Yo también, pero… ahora no sé cómo debería actuar con semejante noticia —comenta Kalawarner en las mismas condiciones —Un ángel-demonio… si eso existe, entonces… aquí hay algo más que nosotras deberíamos saber, algo que sólo podremos conocer si seguimos al lado de Issei —.

Así, ambas ángeles decidieron seguirle el rumbo al pelinegro, el cual ya había bajado en dirección al culto que supuestamente estaba llevando bajo la iglesia.

 **O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

—Uuuffff… —

Raynare se había echado con cansancio sobre la mesa. Estaba agotada, pero no era por haber estado ayudando a su querida amiga a acomodarse bien en su nuevo hogar sino por estar esperando a su querido Issei. La preocupación estaba logrando que su cuerpo se cansara, ya que hace casi una hora había sentido un pico de poder bastante alto a una gran distancia de su ubicación. Ella bien sabía que era donde la iglesia abandonada en el extremo de la ciudad, que era donde fue su chico.

A pesar de los juramentos que le hizo el pelinegro acerca de que estaría bien, no podía estarse tranquila después de haber sentido semejante cosa. No importa si ese subidon de poder era de Issei o no, ella igual estaba muy preocupada.

—Isse… solo espero que estés bien, si te pasa algo yo… —susurra Raynare mirando a través de la ventana por un espacio pequeño ya que la misma estaba anteriormente tapada con una cortina, después de eso vuelve a sentarse y apoyarse sobre la mesa. Tanto la cocina como la misma casa yacía muy solitaria en ese momento, solo ella estando en ese lugar y Asia, que estaba en su cuarto, hecho que la ponía muy triste. Le recordó a como se sentía antes de conocer a Issei… sola y sin un compañero del alma, sentimental o demás denominaciones que bien podían dar los humanos sobre las parejas —Quizás me estoy preocupando por nada… quizás… —.

En ese momento ella recordó como ambos tortolos se habían despedido: Issei aconsejándole que debía quedarse por Asia, ya que ella podía necesitarle, a lo que Raynare asentía y luego el pelinegro le daba un beso en la mejilla.

— _No te preocupes, volveré pronto_ —es lo que él le había dicho antes de partir, con esa sonrisa que aun la seguía cautivando.

Por unos momentos, Raynare se quedó en silencio mientras recordaba eso, para después mostrar una mirada decidida.

—Definitivamente no voy a quedarme así, yo no quiero pasar por esto de nuevo, estando así de angustiada… así que la próxima vez iré con Issei le guste o no. Estaré a su lado y lo ayudaré en todo lo que necesite —dijo luego, cruzada de brazos y algo molesta.

Inmediatamente después de haber dicho esas palabras escucha que alguien golpea la puerta. Era bastante tarde, cerca de las dos de la madrugada, por ello le pareció algo extraño, pero después pensó que podía ser su chico así que corrió a abrir.

Y efectivamente estaba aquel muchacho por el cual estaba pensando mucho…

—¡I-Isseee! —exclamó Raynare, sorprendida y muy feliz de que su novio haya vuelto, viéndosele con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. No le importó más nada por lo que, corriendo, se acercó hasta él y saltó para darle un fuerte y cálido abrazo de bienvenida. El pelinegro corresponde al abrazo, viéndosele feliz por esa reacción de su chica.

—Hola Raynare —saluda el muchacho —Te dije que volvería y he vuelto, ¿ves? Seguro me has extrañado —dice Issei mientras se soltaba un poco para verla a los ojos.

—Tonto… no sabes cuánto —responde su chica con una cara triste mientras le daba un beso. En ese momento Issei, con rapidez, la toma con un brazo de las piernas y la levanta para cargarla, sin contar que además empezó a dar vueltas con ella, algo a lo que ella no estaba muy acostumbrada por lo que se asustó.

—¡I-Isse! —exclama Raynare agarrándose fuerte a él mientras el pelinegro se reía —¡T-Tonto, no te rías de mí! —grita luego, enojada pero aun con su rostro enrojecido.

Issei lentamente va parando hasta detenerse totalmente, sin dejar de mirar fijamente a su chica con una sonrisa que la puso un poco nerviosa.

—¿Q-Qué sucede? —pregunta ella.

—Eres muy linda, Raynare, eso es lo que sucede —responde directamente el pelinegro al momento que le propina un beso a su amada, dejándole sin habla.

Casi tres minutos después…

—E-Ejemmm… —carraspea la voz una chica que estaba cerca de ellos para interrumpir el meloso momento.

Ambos tortolos separan sus labios inmediatamente, Raynare se vio sonrojada e Issei también, aunque se recompuso rápidamente carraspeando su voz además al igual que la que los interrumpió.

—Bueno… supongo que esto será prueba más que suficiente para demostrar que Raynare está en perfecto estado de salud y que además es alguien de quién estoy enamorado, ¿verdad? —declara y pregunta el pelinegro a quién sea que estuviera acompañándolos allí, presencias en las cuales Raynare no reparó anteriormente y que, ahora cuando lo hizo, se llevó una muy grande sorpresa.

—¿P-Pero qu…? ¿Mittelt? ¿Kalawarner? —pregunta la chica que áun estaba en brazos de Issei.

—Ho-Hola, Raynare… —saluda la rubia muy sonrojada por la escena que estuvo viendo momentos atrás.

—… Ho… Hola —saluda Kalawarner de la misma manera —S-Supongo… que sí, es prueba suficiente —dice luego.

 **Continuará…**

 **Bueno, hasta aquí llego.**

 **Si se han fijado he dado un salto argumental medio desde lo que pasaba en la iglesia hasta el regreso de Issei. No se preocupen, en el próximo capítulo detallaré lo que sucedió y seguiré con la trama, por supuesto.**

 **Les agradezco a todos los que han decidido seguir esta historia y que la comentan, también a aquellos que me siguen en Facebook, un abrazo enorme para todos.**

 **Cualquier noticia ya saben que la estaré publicando en mi página, así que no se olviden de dar me gusta allí para recibir las notificaciones.**

 **Nos estaremos leyendo próximamente, un saludo y hasta luego!**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Saludos, queridos amigos!**

 **Después de tanto tiempo de que esta gran historia, querida por muchos, haya estado paralizada… ¡hoy regresa con un nuevo capítulo!**

 **Les agradezco muchísimo a todos los que han dejado su comentario, expresando su apoyo y sus ganas de seguir leyendo el fic y al mismo tiempo me disculpo por la tardanza, suelo pasar que me vaya por las ramas o que me aleje de un proyecto que tenía pensado continuar a como dé lugar y que después no lo haga y termine haciendo otra cosa distinta, como empezar un nuevo fic o algo por el estilo, pero lo cierto es que las ganas por continuar siguen presentes.**

 **Luego de todo este tiempo de haber estado ocupado con otras historias y volver esta y seguidamente ver la inmensa cantidad de comentarios que hubo por el capítulo anterior me dejó boquiabierto y muy feliz, por ello mismo considero que me voy a disculpar de nuevo por el hecho de no poder contestarles porque me tomaría una hoja entera hacerlo, pero no se preocupen, sí expresaré nuevamente mis agradecimientos para con todos ustedes!**

 **Ahora sí, dejando de lado las charlas, pasaremos con lo más importante.**

 **Mi ángel guardián**

 **Capítulo 8: Visitas inesperadas**

—¡I-Isseeee! —.

Raynare había gritado el nombre de su amado, mostrándose ruborizada y muy feliz de volverlo a ver. Realmente lo había extrañado, había sentido su ausencia por todas esas horas difíciles para ella en las que no dejaba de pensar más que en el bienestar de su lindo novio, por lo que… sin importarle nada más, corrió hasta él y salto encima suyo para darle un fuerte y cálido abrazo de bienvenida. El pelinegro corresponde a dicho abrazo, tomándola con fuerza sin exagerar y levantándola un poco, también viéndosele feliz por la reacción de su chica.

—Hola Raynare —saluda el joven —Te dije que volvería y he vuelto, ¿ves? Seguro que me has extrañado —dice Issei mientras la bajaba lentamente y la soltaba un poco para verla a los ojos.

—N-No sabes cuánto… —responde su chica con su rostro sonrojado pero triste mientras le daba un tierno beso. En ese momento Issei, con rapidez, la toma con un brazo de las piernas y la levanta para cargarla, empezando así a dar vueltas con ella, algo a lo que Raynare no estaba muy acostumbrada por lo que se asustó.

—¡I-I-Isse! —exclamó la chica, agarrándose fuerte a él mientras el pelinegro se reía —¡T-Tontoooo, no te rías de mí! —grita luego, enojada pero viéndose más adorable por su rostro ruborizado.

Issei decide escucharla, por lo que lentamente va parando hasta detenerse por completo pero sin dejar de mirar fijamente a su chica con una sonrisa que la puso nerviosa.

—¿Q-Que… sucede? —pregunta ella.

—Eres muy linda, Raynare, eso es lo que sucede —responde directamente el pelinegro al momento en que le propina un beso a su amada, dejándola sin habla.

Casi tres minutos después de ese apasionado beso...

—E-Ejemmm… —se oye la aguda voz carraspeando de una chica que estaba cerca de ellos que decide interrumpir ese meloso momento.

Ambos tortolos separan sus labios inmediatamente, Raynare se vio sonrojada e Issei también, aunque se recompuso rápidamente, tosiendo con algo de incomodidad casi como la voz que los interrumpió.

—Bueno… supongo que esto será prueba más que suficiente para demostrar que Raynare está viva, en perfecto estado de salud y que además es alguien de quién estoy enamorado, ¿verdad? —declara y pregunta el pelinegro a dos presencias extrañas que estaban acompañándolos allí, presencias en las cuales Raynare no reparó anteriormente y que, cuando lo hizo, se llevó una muy grande sorpresa.

—¿P-Pero qué…? ¿Mittelt? ¿Kalawarner? —pregunta la chica que aún estaba en brazos de Issei, sin poder creer a quienes veía frente a ella.

—Ho-Hola, Raynare… —saluda la rubia, muy sonrojada por la escena que estuvo viendo momentos atrás.

—… Ho… Hola —saluda Kalawarner de la misma manera —S-Supongo… que sí, es prueba suficiente —dice luego.

Después de que la peliazul haya dicho eso, el silencio tomó presencia en el lugar, y sólo el viento soplando gentilmente habló por los presentes en esos tantos segundos en los que Raynare sólo miraba a las recién llegadas con una cara de incredulidad y estupefacción. Issei sentía que la tensión en el ambiente crecía, pero él solo mostraba un rostro de tranquilidad a pesar de las circunstancias, en cambio Mittelt y Kalawarner se veían más preocupadas con cada segundo que transcurría.

—¿Q-Qué… significa esto? ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos aquí? —pregunta Raynare de manera amenazadora, la cual observaba fijamente a las dos ángeles como si estuviera queriendo meter miedo. Ella, sin dejar de abrazar a su novio y poniéndose más por delante de él para evitar cualquier ataque, creía que tanto Mittelt como Kalawarner engatusaron a Issei para que las trajera ahí, engañándolo para que al final lo traicionaran y los lastimaran, como tenían pensado hacer en un primer momento… o, como se dijo, eso era lo que creía la azabache.

Los dos ángeles caídos femeninos observaron con aflicción en sus rostros a quien fue su anterior compañera. Juntas habían podido corroborar que todo lo que les había dicho Issei acerca del bienestar de Raynare era totalmente cierto, además del hecho de que ahora ella se sentía atraída sentimentalmente hacia él, lo cual las dejó pasmadas. Ninguna sabía exactamente qué podía decirle a Raynare para poder calmarla, al fin y al cabo ella tenía todo el derecho de verlas de muy mala manera, de pensar lo peor de las dos puesto que, aun si lo hicieron en contra de su voluntad, la buscaron tanto a ella como a Issei y a Asia para lastimarlos.

—Tranquila, ellas dos están aquí por cuenta propia, Raynare. No nos harán daño, ya me dieron su palabra… Y no, no me han lavado el cerebro ni nada por el estilo —aclaró el pelinegro antes de que sucediera cualquier locura, mientras acariciaba gentilmente la cabeza de su linda novia, la cual se sonroja y lo mira sorprendida y confundida.

—¿E-Eh? ¿C-Cómo… que están aquí por cuenta propia? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Isse? —pregunta la azabache, mirando fijamente a su chico, quien le devuelve la mirada con las mismas expresiones.

—N-Nosotras no tenemos intención de lastimarte a ti ni a Isse, Raynare-chan, de hecho… esa nunca fue nuestra intención, ¿verdad, Kala-chan? —expresó y pregunta Mittelt a su amiga y pareja del alma.

—Así es, nunca quisimos lastimarte, Raynare. Por favor acepta nuestras disculpas sinceras, lo que hemos estado haciendo… es porque no teníamos otra opción. Si íbamos en contra de nuestras órdenes… —decía Kalawarner.

—Nos iban a matar, ese tal Zelt iba a acabar con nosotras —siguió la rubia, aunque cuando terminó de decir eso ella mostró un rostro algo desorientado —A propósito, ¿dónde estará él? Desde el día en que habías desaparecido, Raynare, él también desapareció… —.

Cuando Mittelt terminó de hablar, la susodicha pelinegra se mostró seria y con su mirada contemplando el suelo. Issei notó esto y supo de manera inmediata y a la perfección el porqué del repentino comportamiento de su novia, por lo que decidió interceder por ella para solventar la duda que tenía el ángel caído de cabello rubio.

—Ese ángel caído del cual estás hablando casi termina con la vida de mi Raynare… —al decir esto, los dos ángeles caídos que estaban frente a los dos tórtolos se mostraron estupefactos. Saber que Zelt intentó asesinar a Raynare fue un hecho algo inesperado, pero por otra parte era de esperarse, después de todo ella desobedeció órdenes.

Pero, aun así… ¿dónde estaba ese tipo?

—… Pero yo lo asesiné antes de que siguiera lastimándola, porque cualquiera que se atreva a tocar tan solo un cabello de mi linda novia pagará muy caro las consecuencias —expresó el pelinegro al momento en que abrazaba con fuerza a su chica, como para no dejar que se vaya. Obviamente Raynare se puso tan roja como tomate y empezó a temblar, escuchar esas palabras de su querido novio que, si bien sonaban amenazantes, para ella eran la declaración del gran amor que él le tenía.

Ambos ángeles caídos femeninos, Mittelt y Kalawarner, se miraron entre sí, boquiabiertas y espantadas tras saber la verdad: el poseedor de la Boosted Gear y también de la fuerza de ángeles y demonios se había encontrado con quien casi fue el verdugo de Raynare… por lo que su encuentro no tuvo un buen final para él. Obviamente ambas chicas pensaron que hicieron una muy buena elección al tener criterio y dejar de lado a la secta clandestina de ángeles caídos que apoyaba a los sacerdotes corruptos. Si hubieran seguido con lo suyo pues… se habrían encontrado con Issei y… ellas no estarían ahí en ese momento.

Ahora se la podía ver a Raynare muy amorosa mientras abrazaba a su novio, quien cambió su expresión y lucía más feliz mientras la acariciaba, todo ello fue provocado por las palabras que él mismo pronunció, dejando rendida a la pelinegra.

Aquella melosa escena era observada por las dos chicas ángeles, quienes se pusieron rojas de la vergüenza al mismo tiempo que se lanzaban temerosas miradas cada tanto entre ellas. Ninguna sabía qué hacer con la otra en ese momento tan incómodo en el que los dos tórtolos frente a ellas se mostraban todo su amor, claramente podía notarse que ambas querían demostrarse también el enorme afecto que se tenían y que no pudieron hacerlo momentos atrás más que cuando estuvieron siendo atacadas por los cómplices de Donaseek, quien por cierto fue puesto bajo vigilancia por los demonios.

Después de un par de minutos y sin poder aguantar ver como brotaban los corazoncitos por doquier alrededor de Issei y Raynare, Mittelt y Kalawarner decidieron interrumpirlos, aunque en realidad no quisieran tenían que hacerlo.

—U-Ummmm, disculpen… —Mittelt fue la primera en hablar, con un tono un poco bajo, insegura y un poco molesta consigo misma por estar cortando esa dulce escena. Al ver que no pudo lograr su cometido, miró a su compañera de largo cabello azul como si estuviera esperando para que ella pudiera conseguir lo que ella no pudo. Kalawarner le devuelve la mirada por ínfimos segundos hasta que voltea, observando a los tórtolos Issei y Raynare.

—R-Raynare, Isse-sama, ¿p-podrían…? —pide la peliazul en un tono más fuerte aunque tartamudeando ligeramente en el proceso, siendo escuchada por fin por los dos jóvenes quienes se separan solo un poquito, viéndoseles apenados y sonrojados. El pelinegro tose hacia un lado como forma de disculparse, y la azabache aparta su mirada avergonzada, lo que sí ambos no soltaban el agarre que los mantenía unidos.

Después de un par de segundos más en lo que se recomponen, Raynare puede notar que sus compañeras de alas negras se estaban tomando de las manos a la vez que tenían apartados sus sonrojados rostros. Mittelt, aparte de lucir como se la describió, estaba también temblando y moviendo su pie izquierdo con nerviosismo y agarrando su vestido de igual manera con su mano izquierda. Kalawarner también lucía temblorosa, nerviosa, y con ese sonrojo en aquel rostro que casi siempre se notaba serio, pues… digamos que era algo completamente nuevo y bastante descolocante para Raynare el verla así no solo a ella sino también a la rubia, agregando el hecho de que estaban tomadas de la mano, lo que le hizo pensar en una sola cosa…

—E-Eemmm… R-Raynare, v-verás… ha-hay algo que… tenemos que decirte, ¿n-no es así, Kala-chan? —dijo la muchacha de cabello rubio, mirando con una pequeña sonrisa temblorosa a su compañera, la cual no puede evitar reír con los mismos nervios que estaban aquejando a su chica.

—S-Sí, así es Mittelt. Es… bueno, es algo que… puede que te sorprenda bastante, Raynare. Verás, nosotras dos… eeeeemmmmm… ¿cómo decirlo? Uuummmmm… —hablaba la peliazul, sin poder mirar directamente a la cara a la azabache por la inquietud y temor, lo que causaba que ella diera vueltas y vueltas con su comentario sin terminar de revelar lo que tenía que revelar.

Con el pasar de más segundos y la indecisión que mostraba la chica de largo cabello azulado impacientaban tanto a Mittelt como a Raynare, más que nada a la rubia, quien ya quería sacarse el peso de encima de estar ocultando su secreto amoroso… por más que no estuvieran ocultándolo de nadie y no pasara ni medio día desde que las dos chicas ángeles declararan sus sentimientos la una con la otra, aceptando así comprometerse para pasar el resto de sus días juntas.

—¡E-Estamos enamoradas! —gritó la rubia, sin poder aguantarlo más, mientas tenía cerrados sus ojos y su cara lucía totalmente ruborizada.

Frente a tal declaración Raynare abrió grandes sus ojos al mismo tiempo que quedaba petrificada, e Issei esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

Enseguida Mittelt se trenzó en un abrazo con su compañera Kalawarner, sin dejar de mirar a la pareja frente a ella, para mostrar así la veracidad de su unión.

—Y-Yo siempre estuve enamorada de Kala-chan, Raynare, y… b-bueno, emmmmm… n-nos hemos declarado —siguió hablando la chica de cabello dorado.

—Y-Yo también me sentía atraída hacia ella. S-Sí, me mostraba tan seria que eso parecía totalmente improbable, pero… lo cierto es que siempre estuve enamorada de Mittelt. Las veces que parecía sacarme de quicio era porque no sabía como responder a esa forma tan… agradable de dirigirse a mí. P-Pero... gracias a Isse es que… ahora ambas podemos estar juntas —dijo la peliazul mientras le tomaba de las manos a su chica y la observaba de una manera muy cariñosa, hasta que luego ambas se dan un beso fugaz pero con mucho amor. No podían hacer mucho más por la vergüenza que les daba al sentirse observadas.

Debido a lo que vio, Raynare quedó boquiabierta, pasmada y muy confundida, ¿su novio fue el que provocó todo eso? ¿Y… cómo lo hizo exactamente? No es que ella estuviera desconfiando de él, la azabache sabía perfectamente –ahora más que nunca- que su lindo chico estaba enamorado únicamente de ella, y justamente por eso es que confiaba en él con todo su corazón. Pero aun así no entendía para nada lo que sucedía… ¿Sus dos compañeras de raza, Mittelt y Kalawarner, enamoradas y comprometidas, experimentando el amor al igual que ella? ¿Cómo y cuándo es que se dio todo eso? Inmediatamente la muchacha se gira para ver directamente a la cara a su chico, el cual también bajó su vista para verla, dedicándole una sonrisa a pesar de que ella se mostrara desconcertada. El gesto feliz en el rostro de Issei tenía un motivo…

—¿¡E-Eeeehh?! ¡I-Isseeeeee, e-esperaaaa! —Raynare, toda sonrojada, se asusta al ser cargada otra vez y sin previo aviso por su novio entre sus fuertes y cálidos brazos. No es que le disgustara… de hecho le encantaba que él le hiciera eso… pero aun no estaba acostumbrada a que la tomen pro sorpresa de esa manera, aparte del hecho de que no se acostumbraba a que la carguen.

—¿Por qué? No quiero esperar, quiero cargar a mi linda novia y verla con ese rubor en sus mejillas que me enamora tanto —expresó el pelinegro, haciendo que las mejillas de su chica se pongan muy rojos.

—¡T-Tontoooooo! S-Si me dices esas cosas así, e-en este estado… —tartamudea la azabache, tratando inútilmente de tapar su avergonzada expresión.

—No escondas tu hermoso rostro, Raynare. Quiero ver todo de ti… tus mejillas enrojecidas, tus brillantes zafiros que tienes por ojos, tus labios tan delicados. Quiero verte y no dejar de hacerlo nunca —pidió el muchacho, mucho más romántico que antes, noqueando por completo a su linda novia, quien lo miraba ahora con sus pupilas dilatadas y con corazoncitos dentro de ellos. Sus delicados labios, como bien había dicho el apasionado muchacho, estaban ahora temblando, y no podía articular palabra alguna por las dulces palabras que le dedicó su novio.

—I-I-I-Is-seeee… —tartamudeó la pobre jovencita en un tono bajo, audible solo para su chico —¡Isse! ¡Isse! —exclamó luego para finalmente besar con locura y pasión a su lindo novio, el cual correspondía de la misma manera. Raynare había caído totalmente rendida ante la declaración de Issei, y en medio de ese beso que expresaba cuan feliz y halagada se sentía, la azabache se pierde en esa fusión de labios, olvidándose por completo del mundo y de la presencia de sus dos compañeras de clan.

—"E-Ellos… parece que están… acostumbrados a esto" —pensó Mittelt, apenada y ruborizada al igual que Kalawarner.

Ambas observaban, juntas pero de nuevo muy nerviosas, la acaramelada escena que se estaba dando entre los dos tortolitos Issei y Raynare.

—"N-Nunca pensé…. Que esto podía ser así de incómodo. T-Tampoco… que ellos se pudieran demostrar su amor así. E-Es como… si hubieran estado locamente enamorados toda su vida" —pensó la peliazul.

Mittelt ya estaba por interrumpirlos debido a ese par de minutos en que ambos noviecitos estuvieron dándose amor, pero por suerte no tuvo que hacerlo ya que se separaron para poder tomar un poco de aire.

—¿Raynare? —pregunta el pelinegro, observando con una mirada relajada y una sonrisa a su linda chica.

—¿Sí, Isse? —responde la aludida con una sonrisa atontada, viendo a su amorcito con corazoncitos en los ojos y volando cerca de su cabeza, mostrando así lo embelesada que se encontraba por el afecto que recibió.

—Será mejor que entremos, podríamos agarrar un resfriado. Además hay muchas cosas que quiero contarte acerca de lo ocurrido —le responde el muchacho.

—De acuerdo —dice Raynare para después acercar su cabeza al pecho de su novio, manteniendo su sonrisa.

—Mittelt y Kalawarner tendrán que venir también, no podemos dejarlas aquí afuera después de todo. Deberemos de hablar no sólo de lo que ocurrió sino además acerca de lo que tienen pensado hacer de ahora en adelante —comenta luego el pelinegro, observando a las dos chicas mencionadas, las cuales se muestran confundidas.

—Claro, Isse… —responde nuevamente la azabache, ésta vez notándosele algo rara.

—¿Qué sucede? —le pregunta su novio.

—E-Es que… p-por favor no pienses mal de mí, Isse, yo realmente confío en ti con todo mi corazón, sé que ellas no nos harían daño ahora, la única que me preocupa… es Asia. ¿Qué pensará cuando las vea? ¿Cómo reaccionará? —responde Raynare, exponiendo además su inquietud.

—No te preocupes. Si es que ella llega a tener un poco de miedo tú sabrás contenerla y lograr que comprenda, eres su mejor amiga y ella confía plenamente en ti —le contesta Issei, dedicándole una media sonrisa a su chica. En ningún momento él la había bajado, seguía cargándola en sus brazos sin mostrar ni una pizca de cansancio.

—S-Sí, en eso tienes razón —comenta la chica de cabello negro, sonrojándose un poco y desviando la mirada, algo apenada y haciendo que su chico se riera levemente.

—Bueno, entremos entonces. No perdamos más tiempo, hay mucho de lo que tenemos que hablar y tiempo que debemos tener juntos también —dice luego, dedicándole ahora una mirada algo picarona a su noviecita, quien cuando descubre dicha mirada se pone totalmente roja como tomate —¿Qué están haciendo ahí paradas? Vamos vengan, pueden entrar a mi casa —invitó el pelinegro a pesar a su casa a las dos chicas ángeles, las cuales lucieron muy confundidas y algo preocupadas.

Ellas dudaron en un primer momento… ¿Deberían aceptar o no la invitación de aquel muchacho que ahora se comportaba tan diferente a cuando lo conocieron? Aquel joven poseedor de un poder inimaginable, además de sanguinario en el campo de batalla… mostrándose ahora como alguien más que normal y, sobretodo, enamorado. Los dos ángeles caídos femeninos decidieron aceptar, por más irónico que suene ellas no estarían allí en ese momento, vivas, si no fuera por él, y le estaban agradecidas por ello. Querían expresar su gratitud por eso y por lograr su unión.

Después de asentir, las dos siguieron a Isse –quien continuaba cargando a Raynare- hasta entrar a su casa.

—Kaichou, ya nos hemos ocupado del desastre en el sótano de la iglesia, ¿qué debemos hacer ahora? —.

Saji se había aparecido frente a su presidenta, Sona, la cual estaba parada al lado de Rias, para informarle aquella noticia de su trabajo con un rostro algo cansado.

—Excelente, Saji, ahora les pediré que por favor nos esperen a Rias y a mí para que demos una orden final en conjunto, primero tengo que hablar con ella acerca de lo ocurrido —responde la chica de corto cabello negro, mirando a través de sus anteojos con esa expresión impasible que siempre tenía.

—Gracias por el informe, Saji-kun. Por favor anúnciale ésta noticia también a mis siervos, solo tomaremos unos minutos y estaremos con ustedes —pidió Rias amablemente al siervo de su amiga.

—S-Sí, así lo haré, Rias-senpai. Con su permiso me retiro, Kaichou —dijo el muchacho, haciendo una reverencia con algo de nerviosismo para después dejar solas a las dos jóvenes.

—Entonces, todo esto… lo causó Hyodou-san, ¿no es así? —pregunta la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, mostrándose ahora algo preocupada y afligida.

—Sí, así es. Si bien lo hizo para desbaratar la reunión de sacerdotes corruptos y ángeles caídos que se celebraba aquí, lo cierto es que… se pasó un poco —responde Rias de igual manera, con una cara que mostraba pena —Menos mal hemos llegado al momento en que varias patrullas policías que se presentaron en el lugar ya que, obviamente, el alboroto que se armó aquí no pasó desapercibido. Para ese entonces, Isse ya se había ido y nos tocó persuadirlos de que aquí no había pasado nada… oh, y sí, él nos había pedido que nos ocupemos de todo esto porque tenía asuntos más urgentes que atender —comentó luego. En ese momento Sona la observa con una mirada seria, como si estuviera enojada pero no con ella.

—Mmmmm… Seguramente esos "asuntos urgentes" se trataban nada menos que del ángel caído que está a su lado ahora —comenta esta vez la chica de cabello negro con un tono despectivo. Obviamente no le gustaba para nada el tener a un ángel caído viviendo muy cerca de ella.

—Estoy segura que sí —dice la pelirroja a su lado, cruzada de brazos y con el mismo tono, ella tampoco estaba de acuerdo con ese cambio y, ahora que podía, se quejaba. Parecía que tenía que pasar un buen tiempo hasta que los demonios se puedan acostumbrar a una presencia distinta cerca.

En ese momento ambas suspiran en conjunto, no sólo por el cansancio y como una forma de lamentar que un ángel caído estuviera "invadiendo sus territorios" sino también por el hecho de tener que atender todo el caos que había provocado Issei para, como bien dijo Rias, desbaratar la reunión de enemigos que se llevaba a cabo allí.

—Pero como bien dije antes, no nos podemos negar. Por más que él esté ahora con alguien de una raza a la cual consideremos nuestra enemiga debemos de aceptarlo, después de todo nos ha ayudado durante mucho tiempo… —en ese momento Rias parece ponerse un poco tensa, nerviosa — a-además de que no me gustaría verlo enojado a cause de que todos nosotros sigamos con esta postura —luego suspira, relajándose —Sinceramente debo decirte que de él no me esperaría nada… al menos no algo malo, pero… puede que sí una cosa similar a lo que hizo hoy —explica y comenta la pelirroja, rascándose la nuca y riendo levemente con algo de vergüenza mientras era observada por su amiga.

—Tienes toda la razón, Rias. Concuerdo contigo con lo de pensar bien acerca de Hyodou-san… y temerle, pero quien más me preocupa es Raynare, puede que ella, sin saberlo… o quizás sabiéndolo, vaya llevándolo por mal camino, dejándonos con el gravísimo problema de ganarnos a un enemigo que puede destruir realidades… pero quizás me estoy preocupando por nada, no lo sé, lo mejor será esperar y vigilar —comenta Sona, relajándose mientras iba hablando.

—Pues sí, es lo único que podemos hacer —dijo la pelirroja —Bueno, ¿entramos? No creo que dejar esperando a nuestros siervos sea una buena idea, hay que apresurarnos si queremos que quede enterrado completamente lo que sucedió aquí. Después... mmmmm… supongo que iré a hablar con Isse —.

—¿Hablar con él? ¿Con respecto a esto? ¿No crees que eso sea algo… innecesario, Rias? —comentó la chica de corto cabello negro, mirando a su amiga con una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca. La pelirroja se tensó por unos instantes al oír esa opinión.

—S-Sí, q-quizás tengas razón… p-pero aun así debo intentar que Isse lo comprenda —responde la joven de larga cabellera rojiza después de haberse girado lentamente.

Sona solo la observa con un rostro serio.

—De acuerdo, como tú quieras —dijo la presidenta del consejo estudiantil —A mí parecer eso es totalmente innecesario, como bien te lo he dicho, pero sí quieres hacerlo ya corre por tu cuenta. Sólo espero por tu bien que no hagas enfadar mucho a nuestro valioso aliado… —comentó la azabache mientras se acomodaba los lentes sin romper el contacto visual con su amiga. Rias tembló ante lo último que había dicho la chica de lentes con respecto a su idea, y tragando con fuerza le aseguró que no diría o haría ninguna tontería que haga enojar al pelinegro.

Después de eso ambas entran al edificio abandonado para terminar con la última labor de aquella noche.

 **O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Después de haber entrado a su casa mientras cargaba a Raynare, Issei llevó a las dos invitadas, Mittelt y Kalawarner, a la sala de estar, en donde además acomodó a su querida novia en uno de los dos sofás que estaban enfrentados y separados por una pequeña mesa de madera; en el otro mueble se ubicaron la rubia y la peliazul, aun con un poco de incomodidad por haber visto todo lo que sucedió en torno al pelinegro.

—Bueno, entonces creo que ya estamos… —comenta el muchacho de cabello negro, dejando a Raynare en su lugar y observando a las dos nuevas integrantes de la casa, para después soltar un suspiro de cansancio.

—" **¿Qué sucede?"** —pregunta de repente el dragón en su interior, queriendo conocer el motivo por el cual su compañero se encontraba cansado y algo tenso.

—"Es que… se me hace muy raro el tener a varias personas en mi casa y en tan poco tiempo. Sabes muy bien que casi toda mi vida he vivido solo, y que me suceda esto, prácticamente de la noche a la mañana…" —responde el pelinegro.

—" **Hmmmm vaya, no sabía que podías llegar a tener este tipo de problemas, Isse"** —comenta Ddraig, con cierto tono burlesco.

—"¿Cuál es la gracia? Cuéntame a mí también a ver si me rio" —dice el pelinegro, enojado.

—" **¡Eh eh, tranquilízate! ¡Que solo fue un chiste ligero, nada más!"** —exclamó el dragón antes de que se desate la tormenta — **"Cielos… sí que eres irascible, no te puedo decir nada sin que estés a punto de saltar para atacarme"** —expresa luego, como si estuviera decepcionado.

—"Miren quién habló, el gran dragón llamado Ddraig, quien no ha causado ningún destrozo ni ha matado a nadie en la última guerra que hubo entre las especies divinas. Es obvio que no me puedes decir nada, Ddraig, eres el menos indicado. Te voy a pedir que te calles y estés atento porque posiblemente te tenga que pedir algo" —dice su portador con bastante molestia en su voz.

Ddraig no dijo nada más, sólo profirió un bufido de fastidio por el detestable comportamiento de su compañero hacia él.

Por su parte, Issei ahora se concentraba en lo que tenía que decirle a su novia. Si él decidía contarle a Raynare lo que pasó en esa iglesia primero debía enseñarle sobre la existencia de Ddraig, y era muy posible que eso la asuste ya que ella nunca se percató de su presencia, el pelinegro siempre lo mantuvo escondido… hasta ese momento.

Al final escogió revelar la existencia de su compañero…

—Raynare —llamó suavemente el muchacho, consiguiendo la esperada atención de su chica, quién le preguntó qué era lo que sucedía de una amable manera —Antes de hablar sobre lo ocurrido tengo que mostrarte algo que posiblemente te inquiete un poco —expresó luego, mostrando una cara que rozaba la seriedad y algo de disgusto. La azabache se mostró confundida ante lo que su lindo novio quería enseñarle.

—De acuerdo, Isse, trataré de que no me inquiete entonces —dice la chica, mirándolo con una sonrisa, haciendo que el pelinegro le devuelva la mirada con la misma expresión. Después de eso nota que él observa fugazmente a las dos chicas recién llegadas, sus antiguas compañeras, quienes se mostraron igual o más desconcertadas que ella en un primer momento.

—"Muy bien, Ddraig, ya es hora" —dijo Issei en pensamientos.

—"¿Eh…? ¿Hora de qué?" —preguntó el dragón, totalmente desorientado de ese comentario repentino de su compañero.

—"De que te muestres" —responde el pelinegro.

Después de eso, el muchacho extiende su brazo izquierdo en dirección a la pequeña mesa de madera en el centro de la sala, y para gran sorpresa de las tres chicas presentes, una neblina rojiza viajó serpenteante por toda la extremidad de Issei, yendo directamente hacia el designado mueble mientras tomaba la forma de un dragón de pequeño tamaño hasta que finalmente se transformó en la bestia que estuvo luchando junto al pelinegro en la iglesia.

Como era de esperarse, tanto Kalawarner y Mittelt se sobresaltaron por esa repentina e impactante aparición, aunque pudieron sobrellevarlo ya que ellas habían visto con anterioridad al lagarto alado.

Con respecto a Raynare… literalmente había saltado a los brazos de su amado para que la cargara y así evitar que aquel ser le hiciera algo.

—I-I-I-Issee… é-él… —tartamudeó la azabache sin dejar de mirar al lagarto con sus pupilas contraídas, claramente se la veía muy asustada.

—Es Ddraig, el Dragón de la Dominación —responde Issei.

—É-Él… es uno de los dragones que casi acabaron con todas las facciones en la anterior guerra… yo… pensé… —

—¿Qué él estaba sellado en, supuestamente, la Boosted Gear que debería estar en uno de mis brazos? Raynare… lo siento por no haberte contado también después de que aceptes estar junto a mí, pero lo cierto es que Ddraig puede manifestarse, en parte a voluntad y en parte si yo lo quiero así —explicó el pelinegro.

Todas las miradas se posan en el lagarto, el cual parece ponerse incómodo…

— **Eeeeehhhh… En mi defensa alegaré que… después de tanto tiempo de ser comandado por el idiota de mi compañero he aprendido muchas cosas, entre ellas el no ponerme como loco destruyendo cualquier cosa que se me ponga por delante… a no ser que me encuentre en el campo de batalla, entonces sí puedo hacer que se me zafe un tornillo o dos** —expresó el mini-dragón… pero lejos de calmar los ánimos causó que las chicas se pusieran más tensas.

—Sí… el caso es que él no hará nada que pueda lastimarlas tanto a ti como a tus compañeras, Raynare, puedes estar segura de ello —comenta el muchacho mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa tranquilizadora a su novia, la cual afortunadamente se calmó —Ah, y Ddraig… más te vale más respeto para la próxima, porque sino… —dijo luego, lanzándole una severa mirada a su escamoso compañero, el cual ladea su cabeza mientras se veía enojado.

—… De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo siento —se disculpa luego, dejando aun más perplejas a las tres ángeles, más que nada a Raynare, quien no se terminó de componer por la revelación que le dio nada menos que su novio.

Después de unos minutos de pasada aquella escena, Issei procedió a relatar lo que había sucedido en la iglesia abandonada. Primero comenzó por el principio, obviamente… desde el momento en que llegó a la zona y se encontró con los dos ángeles caídos femeninos y el posterior combate que tuvo con Donaseek, hasta cuando entró a la edificación y se topó con Freed, el sacerdote loco que quiso asesinarlo pero fue derrotado, para posteriormente bajar por una entrada secreta bajo el altar del centro.

Por una escalera de caracol, el muchacho bajó y bajó hasta toparse con una puerta de madera algo carcomida, la cual procedió a derribar sin más con una fuerte patada.

 ***¡PAH!***

Dicha puerta había caído y causó mucho ruido. Detrás de ella se encontraba una enorme sala oculta, algo similar a la de arriba pero con la ligera diferencia de tener más espacio. Un montón de personas encapuchadas estaban sentadas en muchos bancos dispuestos por el lugar, y las cuales se habían levantado repentinamente y muy alarmados luego de haber escuchado dicho ruido provocado por el movimiento del visitante.

Issei, aparte de ver todo el tumulto antes mencionado, notó que todo estaba enteramente construido en piedra, además de que los presentes estaban ubicados en torno a un altar gigante con una gran cruz en tamaño humano pero de un color oscuro, situado al fondo de la enorme sala, lo cual lo dejó muy intrigado acerca de qué función podría cumplir en ese lugar.

Pero… habían problemas más importantes en ese momento que el estar admirando un objeto gigante con forma de cruz.

—¿¡Pero que carajos…?! —gritó un hombre entre todo el gran grupo de personas.

—¿¡Quién es él?! —exclama otro, alarmado.

—¡Un intruso! ¡Ayuda, ángeles caídos! —clamó otro.

Enseguida varios de los seres alados antes mencionados -una docena de ellos en total- salieron de entre las sombras, acudiendo al llamado desesperado de ayuda de los sectarios. Dichos hombres estaban armados con hachas, espadas cortas y algunos con horcas y candelabros… sí, candelabros.

En menos de un segundo, Issei materializó la gran espada con el filo al rojo vivo, la cual había utilizado en contra de Freed, dispuesto a atacar sin mediar ninguna palabra con los presentes, los cuales ya tenían también intención de echársele encima con las mismas intenciones.

—"Ddraig, tú encárgate de los ángeles caídos y yo me ocuparé de los sectarios. Puedes adoptar una forma gigantesca si crees que es necesario para así poder abrumarlos" —ordenó el pelinegro, sin quitar su muy seria mirada sobre sus enemigos mientras revoleaba la espada, creando así ligeras ráfagas de aire caliente, como si la estuviera preparando para la masacre que se venía.

—" **Será un placer"** —responde el dragón en su interior — **"Sólo espero que estos ángeles caídos sepan mejor que los de allá afuera"** —comentó luego, empezando a arremolinar aquel humo rojizo, signo de su futura presencia en el mundo físico.

—"Lo dudo mucho… pero bueno. ¡Vamos allá!" —exclamó el joven, levantando su espada con ambas manos.

La niebla rojiza de Ddraig fue aumentando más y más de tamaño, captando poderosamente la atención de todos los enemigos presentes, los cuales observaban atónitos aquel suceso, hasta que de repente…

— **¡GRRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAARR!** —el poderoso rugido del temible Dragón de la Dominación se hizo presente en todo el lugar, haciendo temblar todo y a todos además de poner en riesgo de derrumbe la zona. Aquella neblina se transformó en el cuerpo de la bestia, la cual era observada con sumo terror por todos los presentes, a excepción de Issei obviamente.

—¡N-No puede ser posible…! —exclamaron algunos de los sacerdotes corruptos.

—¡Es la legendaria bestia, el gran dragón de la dominación! —dijeron otros, con miedo en su voz.

—¡El que se dice puede asolar mundos enteros con su enorme poder! —gritaron otros tantos. Ddraig no pudo evitar sentirse adulado cuando dijeron eso.

—¿¡P-Pero cómo?! ¡Creímos que estaba sellado para siempre…! —dijo uno, pero fue interrumpido repentinamente por la estruendosa risotada del susodicho lagarto de gran tamaño.

— **¡MUAAAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Ingratos! ¿¡Acaso creyeron que el ancestral Dragón de la Dominación fue derrotado hace millones de años?! ¡Qué estúpidos fueron al creer eso! ¡Prepárense, pues ahora sus gritos de horror caerán en oídos sordos!** —bramó la bestia, propinando una aterradora mirada con sus brillantes ojos sedientos de sangre, los cuales calaron hondo en los corazones de los enemigos. Los ángeles caídos, que se veían tan imponentes, y los sectarios que se veían tan enfurecidos… ahora temblaban del pánico que les estaba infundiendo Ddraig.

—Lo que sea —comenta Issei con un tono hastiado, levantando su espada y apuntándola a sus enemigos en tierra mientras mostraba aquella feroz y espantosa mirada con sus propios ojos a la vez que dejaba salir una imponente aura de colores rojo y negro, los cuales trataban de mezclarse en un torrente que fluía hacia el cielo —Es hora de que estos desgraciados mueran de una vez por todas —dijo luego, con un tono de voz que expresaba una furia inmensa.

Fue entonces en ese momento que los enemigos del espeluznante dúo de la muerte vieron su eliminación inminente ante sus ojos, de nada les valdría rogar por sus vidas ya a estas alturas.

En ese momento todo pareció ir en cámara lenta… Issei abalanzándose a enormes pasos que acortaban en gran medida la distancia entre él y los sectarios, llevando su espada firme, poseedora de aquel filo abrasador, con el único objetivo de cortar todo lo que se encontrara en su camino. Ddraig, detrás suyo, también se precipitaba, abriendo sus enormes fauces que contenían ese sinfín de afilados y aterradores colmillos que ansiaban despedazar carne; sus garras avanzaban, destrozando el suelo y haciéndolo temblar a la vez.

—¡Guu-huaaagg! —gritaban muchas de las víctimas que caían cercenadas por aquella infernal espada. De nada les servía el defenderse ya que dicha arma podía atravesar de todo, quemándolo gravemente tan solo al contacto.

Issei tajeaba a diestra y siniestra, moviendo su arma en el aire con una habilidad insuperable e impecable, haciendo volar los restos de sus enemigos por doquier y sin siquiera hacer saltar una gota de sangre. Por su parte, Ddraig había alcanzado con su boca a uno de los ángeles caídos que permaneció inmóvil por el miedo, mientras que con sus garras atrapaba a otro y lo azotaba en el suelo, haciendo que su cuerpo explotara por la inmensa presión que recibía.

— **¡BRRARRFF!** —Ddraig masticó el cuerpo de su víctima entre sus dientes, sólo para escupirla segundos después — **¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué mierdas deben de saber tan mal estos patéticos seres?!** —exclamó luego con mucha molestia en su atronadora voz, dirigiendo sus filosos dientes a otra de las potenciales víctimas que se hallaban volando en el aire, intentando inútilmente de atacarlo. Lamentablemente los ataques de luz que realizaban los ángeles caídos de nada servía contra el cuerpo de la enorme bestia.

—¡Deja de perder el tiempo y acaba con ellos! —gritó Issei, molesto por la actitud que estaba teniendo el dragón, el cual sólo hacía retrasar más sus objetivos. Él quería terminar cuanto antes, pero lo que estaba haciendo su querido compañero de escamas dificultaba la realización de dicho objetivo.

¡CLANK!

El pelinegro bloqueó justo a tiempo un doble ataque que proporcionaron dos sacerdotes con sus armas, las cuales iban dirigidas directamente a su pecho. Con un fuerte movimiento ascendente, Issei se los sacó de encima aparte de dejarlos desarmados, para luego dar una vuelta sobre sí mismo, efectuando así un tajo giratorio y cortando por la mitad el cuerpo de los agresores con la acerada onda expansiva.

— **¡Bien bien, de acuerdo!** —responde el lagarto de gran tamaño, bufando porque no pudo divertirse un poco, por lo que no tuvo otra opción que acatar las órdenes de su portador. Inmediatamente se puso a lanzar fuego por sus fauces, al mismo tiempo que las utilizaba en conjunto con sus garras, para atrapar entre sus dientes a los desprevenidos ángeles caídos que se enfocaban en evadir sus llamas.

Y así, con el dragón ocupándose de los de arriba e Issei de los de abajo, ambos lograron limpiar por completo el lugar de sus enemigos, terminando por fin todo el trabajo, logrando el ansiado objetivo que tenía el pelinegro de acabar con aquellos que amenazaban la tranquilidad tanto de Raynare como de su amiga, Asia. Sabía a la perfección que aun quedaban más rondando por ahí, pero por el momento se sintió más tranquilo al saber que ha empezado a diezmar sus fuerzas.

Después de eso, cuando los dos estaban por salir se encuentran justo antes de su bir las escaleras de caracol, a las dos ángeles Mittelt y Kalawarner, quienes le habían dicho que lo habían visto todo, por más que él les dijera que se vayan, lo cual orilló al pelinegro a que les ordenara que permanezcan con él de momento, por lo menos hasta que supiera qué haría con ellas o que las dos mujeres le dieran su palabra de que no revelarían nada de lo que han visto esa noche en ese lugar.

Aceptando aquel mandato, las dos chicas salieron de la iglesia, con ayuda de Issei, por una "puerta trasera" que el propio nephilim ideó en tan solo un segundo para lograr que ambas se fueran y que él se ahorra explicaciones extras a Rias y sus siervos, los cuales ya estaban a punto de entrar en el lugar.

Una vez que el joven de cabello negro subió, se encontró con los susodichos demonios a los cuales les pidió que se encargaran de limpiar el lugar. Sí, eso fue ciertamente algo insultante para los integrantes del Club de Ocultismo, pero dadas las circunstancias (la seria insistencia del pelinegro) no pudieron hacer más que acceder.

…

…

—A-Así que… eso fue lo que sucedió —tartamudea Raynare, diciendo eso en un tono de voz ligero y que simulaba un estado de calma en ella… pero lo cierto es que estaba estupefacta por haber escuchado todo lo que pasó: todo lo que hizo su novio, el que haya llegado a tales límites solo para protegerla a ella y a Asia era algo que la sorprendió en demasía, por más que ella ya supiera que el chico que estaba ahora a su lado era alguien para nada común…

—Sí, eso pasó —reafirmó Issei, mirando a los ojos de su chica con un rostro tranquilo que trataba de disimular el desgano que sentía al ver la confusión, la sorpresa y el miedo entremezclados en su semblante.

Ddraig por su parte, miraba a los dos jóvenes que estaban juntos, los cuales desviaban miradas la mayor parte de las veces, lo que causó que el resoplara con fuerza y disgusto, largando humo por los orificios de su nariz, asustando a las otras dos chicas ángeles que se encontraban más cerca suyo y las cuales no habían hablado en todo ese tiempo.

—"Y pensar que una vez me dije a mí mismo que nunca te vería de esta manera, compañero" —pensó el dragón, notando la situación en la que se encontraba su portador por creer lo que le estaba por decir su compañera del alma.

Pero sorprendentemente Raynare lo abraza con fuerza, dejando perplejo al pelinegro.

—Menos mal que estás bien, Isse, nada malo te ha pasado. Eso es lo más importante para mí —dice la chica de largo cabello negro, con cariño en su tono de voz —Debo confesarte que, por más que me sienta un poco asustada por el hecho de que este dragón pueda hacerse visible, lo cierto… es que, lo que más me importa… o mejor dicho, quien más me importa, eres tú, así que… por favor no pienses mal de mí, no estoy enojada ni nada —comenta la chica, sonriéndole y consiguiendo la misma expresión en su lindo chico al cual besa luego.

—"De acuerdo… eso fue increíble, ¡pero muy bueno! Bien por ti, Isse" —felicitó el dragón en pensamientos, escondiendo una pequeña sonrisa que se le quería escapar.

—E-Ejemmm… —la chica rubia y con una apariencia de maid, Mittelt, carraspeando la voz, logra llamar la atención de los dos jóvenes que ya estaban, nuevamente, a los arrumacos —Disculpen si otra vez los interrumpimos, Raynare-chan, Isse-san, pero… ambas tenemos una petición que hacerles, si no es mucha molestia… —.

—¿Y cuál sería esa petición? —pregunta el muchacho, el tono con el que había sido manifestado esa pregunta fue tranquila, pero bien podía malinterpretarse como si lo hubiera hecho con seriedad.

—Bueno, emmm… queríamos saber si… no era mucha molestia que nos quedáramos aquí por un tiempo, e-es que… sinceramente no tenemos otro lugar al que podamos ir—pide luego, causando que los ojos de los dos tortolos se abrieran de par en par, más que nada Issei, quien suspiró debido a ello.

 **Continuará…**

 **Bueno, hasta aquí ha llegado.** **Espero que les haya gustado, si es así por favor no olviden dejar su comentario de apoyo, saber su opinión es de gran ayuda y me anima e inspira para seguir, y si es una crítica agradecería el que la puedan exponer con respeto. Por cualquier duda que tengan saben que pueden contactarme por medio de mensajes privados por esta página o por Facebook, el link de dicha página está en mi perfil (el cual muy pronto actualizaré porque creo que está algo… vacío)**

 **Cuídense mucho y nos estaremos leyendo próximamente. Hasta luego!**


	10. Capítulo 9

**Mi ángel guardián**

 **Capítulo 9: Esperanzas**

—¿Quieren… vivir con nosotros? —pregunta el pelinegro, ligeramente confundido y un tanto sorprendido, aunque, a decir verdad, ya se esperaba ese desenlace debido a todo lo ocurrido anteriormente.

—S-Sí… ¡P-Pero no los estamos obligando a que nos dejen quedarnos! Eh… Podemos arreglárnoslas solas, p-pero… e-este… —decía Mittelt, apretando con nerviosismo el cojín del sillón, bastante avergonzada por estar pidiendo tal cosa.

—N-Nos vendría bien algo de ayuda, eso es lo que intenta decir Mittelt… al menos en un comienzo. Si es que nos permiten quedarnos aquí sólo será por un tiempo, les prometemos que no les molestaremos más y nos iremos en cuanto podamos, pero no sin antes agradecerles por toda la ayuda prestada, claro, si es que están a favor de esta petición —aclaró Kalawarner, ella también se mostraba visiblemente apenada, y aunque estuviera tomando la mano de su novia de corto cabello rubio, lo cierto es que se sentía igual de nerviosa y preocupada por su destino al igual que Mittelt.

Issei las mira a ambas, él podía ver la ansiedad a flor de piel, emanando de los ojos de los dos ángeles caídos, los cuales viajaban rápidamente a cualquier otro punto para no tener que establecer un contacto visual directo con los ojos del pelinegro, ya que su propia mirada tenía bastante peso. Después de eso, el muchacho observa a su noviecita, Raynare, ella le dedica una mirada comprensiva mientras se aferraba a su brazo, al parecer le decía "No importa la decisión que tomes con ellas, yo lo entenderé". Issei sonríe para luego voltear a contemplar nuevamente a las dos inquilinas recién llegadas.

—Mittelt, Kalawarner, escuchen… ciertamente fue desafortunado nuestro encuentro hoy, allí en esa iglesia… pero también creo en que el destino hizo que me encontrara con ustedes, que nuestros caminos se cruzaran, de otra manera me parece que ustedes no habrían podido sobrevivir, no habrían podido confesar su amor tal como lo hicieron allí… ahora ambas están aquí, juntas y tomadas de la mano, en un momento de paz, aunque sea temporal, y permítanme decirles que me alegra mucho verlas así —expresó el muchacho, con una sonrisa algo seria pero sincera, causando que las dos aludidas se sonrojaran ligeramente, sintiéndose además felices por aquel último comentario —Por eso mismo les voy a decir las dos razones del por qué les permitiré quedarse aquí todo el tiempo que prefieran —.

Las dos chicas abren bien grandes sus ojos ante lo que dijo el azabache, parecían incrédulas, creyeron que las palabras dichas al final de éste habían sido mal escuchadas.

—La primera: ya conocen quién soy en verdad, y por lo tanto no puedo permitir que se vayan de aquí sin saber realmente si ustedes cumplirán con el mandato de no revelar nada de lo que han visto o escuchado a otras personas o seres, por ello permanecerán aquí bajo mi cuidado. La segunda razón sería que prefiero que se queden aquí por su propia seguridad. Si las dos se van para poder forjar su propio destino juntas desde el principio, estarán completamente desprotegidas, abiertas a ataques de otros ángeles caídos u otros seres que buscarán dañarlas por venganza o por cualquier otro motivo, y no me gustaría que les sucediera eso —dice Issei, con su imperturbable sonrisa, ahora más relajada.

Los dos ángeles caídos no sabían qué decir, no sabían cómo mostrarse ante aquel comentario efectuado por el pelinegro que, claramente, aceptaba su estancia en su propia casa… por lo que ambas, decidiendo arrastrarse al mismo tiempo por el suelo, llegaron de rodillas hasta Issei y lo tomaron de las manos mientras lo observaban con miradas iluminadas llenas de esperanza. Tanto el pelinegro como su novia y Asia se sobresaltaron ante tal acción.

—¡Oh muchísimas gracias, Isse-san! ¡De verdad, muchas muchas muchas gracias! —exclamaba Mittelt muy emocionada y exaltada.

—¡No sabes cuánto lo apreciamos, Isse-san, de verdad! ¡Eres un ángel que ha caído del cielo para nosotras! ¡A pesar del conflicto que se ha generado a nuestro alrededor, por fin podemos tener un atisbo de esperanza y alegría en nuestras vidas! —exclamaba Kalawarner, en las mismas que su novia. Tanto ella como la rubia tenían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Por su parte, Raynare empezó a ponerse molesta, el ver como estaban tomando de la mano a su novio frente a ella la ponía celosa y de mal humor. Obviamente hacía todo lo posible para no demostrarlo, aunque su aura de enojo ya fuera percibida tanto por Issei como por Ddraig.

—" **Compañero…"** —avisa Ddraig, un tanto incómodo por estar cerca de una fémina celosa.

—"Sí, lo he notado, Ddraig, no te preocupes" —le responde Issei con naturalidad.

Issei les asiente con la cabeza a los dos ángeles caídos que clamaron por su ayuda y él les dio una respuesta favorable.

—No tienen nada que agradecerme, vivan su vida como les gustaría, claro está, sin hacer algo que pueda perturbar la vida de los demás, lo mismo va para Asia, Raynare y para mí también —les aconseja el pelinegro, algo a lo que las dos chicas asienten con la cabeza enérgicamente —Pero, antes de nada, quiero que acepten las condiciones que les impondré, ya que ésta es mi casa, y seguir las reglas, que estrictamente he pautado, nos servirán para que nuestra convivencia sea pacífica y productiva por mucho tiempo, ¿de acuerdo? —pide luego.

—¡Por supuesto que sí, Isse-san! —responde Mittelt, asintiendo con las mismas energías y totalmente segura de sus decisiones.

—Entendemos que éste es un lugar que consideras sagrado y el cual te pertenece, Isse-san, por lo que aceptamos y prometemos llevar a cabo cualquier cosa que nos pidas, sin excepciones —responde Kalawarner, de la misma manera que Mittelt. A Raynare no le había gustado para nada el tono con lo que lo dijo y menos la frase "cualquier cosa que nos pidas".

—Me parece perfecto. Bien, primero que nada, en esta casa habrá algunas obligaciones repartidas para todos. Lo más importante: el orden y la pulcritud en esta casa son primordiales, no quiero que dejen basura en ningún lugar, si ensucian algo deben limpiarlo, y cualquier cosa que ocupen les pediré que lo dejen luego en su correspondiente lugar al terminar de ocuparlo, ¿estoy siendo lo suficientemente claro? —pregunta él, seriamente.

Los dos ángeles caídos asintieron inmediatamente y con seguridad ante esa pregunta, por lo que Issei prosigue con la anunciación de sus leyes de convivencia.

—La basura debe sacarse sí o sí todos los días por la mañana. Si por algún motivo no se la puede sacar, se la dejará en otro contenedor ubicado en el patio trasero de la casa hasta que toque nuevamente el momento de retirarla al otro día. Todas ustedes van a tener que hacerlo: Raynare, Asia, Mittelt y Kalawarner, tendrán un día a la semana en el que les tocará llevar a cabo esa labor, los demás días me corresponderán a mí, ¿de acuerdo? —explica el joven de cabello negro, finalizando con aquella pregunta tan crucial.

En ese momento, Raynare estira un poco sus brazos, como para querer llamar la atención de Issei, quien inmediatamente la observa, algo desorientado.

—Pero Isse, no es necesario que tengas tres días para que sólo tú estés haciendo todo aquí, no me parece justo aun cuando ésta es tu casa, por eso te quiero pedir que, por favor, me permitas ayudarte, al menos en un día más para mí, no será ningún problema, te lo prometo —dice la azabache mientras le dedicaba una cariñosa sonrisa a su amorcito. Al ver esa expresión tan tierna y aquel noble comentario de su chica, el corazón de Issei palpita de alegría y no puede esconder una expresión que acompañaba ese sentimiento, para después acariciar con gentileza las suaves mejillas de su chica.

—Raynare, eres tan linda, tan preciosa… —le dice él, mirándola directamente a los ojos, haciéndola sonrojar y que sus bellos ojos púrpura emitieran un especial brillo de amor —No te podría pedir nada que tú no puedas hacer, ni mucho menos obligártelo… pero si de verdad quieres hacerlo y estás segura de ello pues no me interpondré —comenta luego.

—N-N-No te preocupes, Isse, no será ninguna molestia para mí, d-de verdad, después de todo esto lo hago también… c-como una forma de agradecerte el que me hayas salvado… y-y que ahora pases tiempo conmigo… y-y-y m-me… me mimes —expresó la linda chica ángel, jugando con sus dedos, tremendamente ruborizada y nerviosa, pero aun así viéndose demasiado tierna.

El joven azabache esboza una gran y sincera sonrisa, y no puede evitar abrazar fugazmente, pero con mucho cariño, a aquel bello ángel que se robó su corazón.

—Muy bien, entonces se hará como gustes, te permitiré llevar a cabo ese deseo —le responde él mientras acercaba lentamente su rostro al de la pelinegra, quien con sus mejillas rojas y una pequeña sonrisa hace que su nariz toque la del muchacho, ambos se dieron amor de esa manera. No podía vérsele, pero Raynare estaba feliz de hacer eso —Oh, y… te lo agradezco mucho, Raynare, sé que ya lo he dicho antes pero… eres tan linda —expresó luego.

—N-No, y-yo… yo te lo agradezco, Isse, yo… siempre, toda la vida, te lo agradeceré. Y-Y t-tú… t-u también eres tan lindo —dice la pelinegra, sintiéndose derrotada ante un suave abrazo y los roces cálidos de los labios de su amado.

—E-E-Ejem… —Mittelt carraspea su voz, nerviosa y avergonzada por estar presenciando esa escena de amor recurrente entre los dos jóvenes enamorados, quienes olvidaron otra vez que estaban acompañados. No hace falta decir que, además, tanto Kalawarner como la inocente Asia se morían de la vergüenza.

—S-Sentimos el… el estar interrumpiéndolos otra vez, Isse-san, Raynare… p-pero consideramos necesario el que… bueno, que reiteremos nuestros agradecimientos por ayudarnos. Además, quería tocar un pequeño tema importante con respecto a nosotras dos. Tanto nuestra compañera Raynare como Asia saben bien que… hemos hecho varias cosas reprobables en el pasado, espero… mejor dicho esperamos que también nos puedan perdonar por ello, ya que ambas nos sentimos culpables, más aún con esta gran oportunidad que nos brinda Isse-sama —dice Kalawarner, con tristeza en su voz y en su rostro al igual que Mittelt.

En ese momento, Raynare y Asia observan con mucha pena a los dos ángeles caídos femeninos frente a ella e Issei. El muchacho nota luego que su novia se muestra afligida por las palabras de Kalawarner, y asumió que era porque le recordaron, de una manera indirecta y sin quererlo, que ella también cometió actos repudiables en el pasado, por lo que decidió tomar la palabra nuevamente.

—No tienen por qué seguir preocupándose de esas cosas, ya les expresé lo que pienso con respecto a ustedes, me bastó con ver que desean estar unidas y sus ansias de protegerse la una a la otra… así que sí, las perdonamos —dice el pelinegro, aliviando el pesar de las chicas ángeles, aunque inmediatamente después de eso ambas notan como el muchacho, tiernamente, toma con firmeza las delicadas manos de Raynare, y ella lo mira, sorprendida aunque sin dejar de sentirse apenada —Ambas ya saben que conozco el hecho de que Raynare, mi linda novia, es un ángel caído, así como ustedes, por lo tanto no haría falta ni que decirlo, lo remarco porque, cuando tuvimos nuestra cita y poco tiempo después, hemos hablado acerca de nosotros. Ella me dijo que ha hecho cosas reprobables antes, pero fue porque no tenía otra opción, no conocía otra vida aparte de esa, debía hacerlo a pesar de que no le gustara para nada… y yo la entendí y la perdoné. Ustedes no son tan distintas a ella, cometieron errores en contra de su voluntad, pero supieron darse cuenta, además son buenas personas en el fondo, así que pienso tratarlas de igual manera —explicó luego, con una pequeña sonrisa sincera que fue captada por las dos aludidas, lo que las alegra bastante.

Raynare, por su parte, ya no lucía más consternada, todo lo contrario, estaba tremendamente feliz por las hermosas palabras que pronunció su querido novio, dedicándoselas a ella también, por lo que ahora la chica lo abrazaba con fuerza y mucho cariño.

—¿Todo está bien, Raynare? —le pregunta Issei, riendo internamente al darse cuenta del repentino y tierno cambio de humor de su novia.

—M-Más que bien… m-mi amor —responde la aludida, nerviosa y con sus mejillas enrojecidas al tartamudear esas palabras tan esperadas por ella, tan esperadas por ambos, dejando atónitas a la ex monja y las otras dos chicas de alas negras —Y-Yo… no estaba segura s-si… si tú me habías perdonado por lo que hice antes de que nos conociéramos… ¡N-No me malentiendas, por favor! El amor que siento por ti es más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa, te amo más que a nada en este mundo, Isse, mi Isse, mi amor… lo único que me afligía en el fondo era no conocer bien la respuesta a esa pregunta, nada más —expresa ella, luego baja la mirada, avergonzada y empezando a lagrimear —P-Por favor te imploro que me perdones si es que pensaste que no valoré tus sentimientos al mostrarme así de insegura, te juro que yo jamás… —.

—Sssssshhhhh —el azabache repentinamente la silencia de una manera suave y gentil, al mismo tiempo que la besaba en la frente varias veces, en su mejilla derecha y en su nariz, calmando la amargura de la muchacha —Sé perfectamente de tus sentimientos hacia mí, mi amor, lo noto en tus ojos, como brillan cada vez que me miras, tu tono de voz cuando me hablas, tus reacciones cuando nos tocamos y o besamos… por todo eso y más estoy completamente seguro de que me amas con locura, así como yo te amo a ti —.

Después de pronunciar esas dulces palabras, el pelinegro suavemente toma de la cintura a Raynare, y la pobre chica, aprisionada y perdida en la cautivante mirada de su novio, deja que él haga de las suyas nuevamente al depositar sus labios en los de ella para así poder besarla con más pasión, en otro beso que demostrara la fuerte unión amorosa que ambos tienen entre sí.

Como era obvio, Mittelt y Kalawarner, así como la ex sacerdotisa Asia, no sabían en donde meterse de la vergüenza que les provocaba ver esa escena demasiado melosa que se daba entre los tortolos como por tercera o cuarta vez consecutiva en esa noche. Para su suerte, ambos se detuvieron a unos segundos después de sus arrumacos.

—Bueno, entonces ya está decidido, Kalawarner y Mittelt se quedarán en esta casa por el tiempo que se considere necesario, han aceptado también mis condiciones así que está todo en regla. En el primer piso hay una habitación para una sola persona, de momento eso es todo lo que puedo darles, en varios días mandaré a reformar un poco la estructura de la casa, especialmente las habitaciones, para que puedan sentirse más cómodas. Asia también tendrá su propia habitación, si ella considera que necesita un poco más de espacio pues le concederé ese deseo —

—I-Isse-san… —Asia se mostraba atónita y ligeramente ruborizada, luego sus ojos empezaron a notarse vidriosos por las ganas de llorar de la jovencita —G-Gra-Gracias… Muchas gracias. P-Perdón si… si no he dicho nada en todo este tiempo, yo… a veces tengo un poco de temor para poder hablar, pero quiero que sepas que realmente estoy contenta por las decisiones que tomaste para con las tres, eres una muy buena persona, Isse-san, rezaré por ti ahora y siempre, gracias de nuevo —agradece la jovencita de larga cabellera dorada, con una pequeña pero especial sonrisa, juntando sus manos como si orara además de inclinarse levemente.

—Prometemos que algún día pagaremos esta gran deuda que tenemos contigo, Isse-sama, no lo olvidaremos —comenta Mittelt, observando al muchacho y luego a Kala, la cual le devuelve una expresión de alegría en sus labios.

—No hay de qué —fue lo que respondió el pelinegro, contento y satisfecho —Ahora bien, dejémonos de tantas charlas y comencemos a movilizarnos, se está haciendo tarde y hay que descansar. Síganme, les voy a mostrar los dormitorios que ocuparán ahora… —dice luego, levantándose junto con Raynare, aquel ángel caído se aferraba a su brazo con firmeza, no quería separarse de su amorcito después de todo el cariño que le demostró.

Tanto Asia como los dos ángeles restantes Kalawarner y Mittelt se levantaron luego, pero inmediatamente después de hacerlo todos se quedan estáticos al escuchar que la puerta principal de la casa fue golpeada tres veces. Todas las chicas presentes observaron a Issei, y él muestra una cara de sorpresa y luego seriedad.

—" **Detecto auras demoniacas al otro lado de la entrada, Isse, pero no son de cualquier demonio… Parecen ser los demonios de la academia"** —reveló el lagarto alado en la mente del pelinegro.

—"Sí lo he notado, gracias igual por el aviso, Ddraig. Aun así… ¿Qué rayos estarán queriendo a estas horas Rias y los demás…? Ah carajo, seguro quieren hablar conmigo por lo sucedido en esa iglesia hace un par de horas" —pregunta y se contesta a sí mismo el muchacho, con un tono agotado y ligeramente molesto.

—" **Era de esperarse, creo… que causamos un gran alboroto, muchas personas se habrán dado cuenta de ello, y estos demonios se encargaron de limpiar tu desastre y callar bocas. Quizás vienen para que los felicites"** —comenta el dragón rojo.

—"Yo no soy el jefe de nadie, aunque recalque las cosas importantes que se deben hacer"—piensa Issei a modo de respuesta —"Bien, tendré que hablar con ellos, les debo ésta y también una disculpa" —.

—¿Puedo acompañarte, m-mi amor? —pregunta de un momento a otro la linda de Raynare, aun temblando por empezar a llamar de esa manera a su querido novio.

—Claro que sí, amor —responde el pelinegro, casi noqueando a su chica por decirle esa bonita palabra de nuevo. Ambos fueron entonces hacia la puerta, bajo la atenta y expectante mirada de las otras tres chicas en la sala.

Al abrir la puerta, efectivamente Issei se encontró con los demonios del clan Gremory, y como era de esperarse, al verlos, Raynare se puso tensa y exhibió un rostro de desagrado ante sus presencias. Obviamente eso fue notado por todos los jóvenes demonios.

—¡I-Isse! ¡Ho-Hola! —saluda Rias, atreviéndose a hablar primero, nerviosa mientras era observada por la mirada aparentemente fría del pelinegro, más con la chica que ahora era la novia del muchacho, quien por supuesto lucía muy seria.

—Rias —saluda el aludido a la pelirroja —Chicos —luego a Kiba, Akeno y Koneko —¿Puedo preguntar… qué les trae por aquí? —pregunta finalmente.

—Estábamos a punto de prepararnos para ir a dormir… —comenta Raynare, sin dejar su enojo de lado.

—L-Lamentamos el estar molestándote a estas horas, Isse… p-pero creo que éste es el único momento que tenemos para aclarar algunas cosas sobre lo que pasó allí en esa iglesia hace un par de horas, esperamos que lo puedas entender —responde Rias, aun temblando por no querer incomodar a su aliado más poderoso.

—" **Como siempre, mi compañero dando en el clavo, ¿eh?"** —comenta con gracia el dragón en la mente del pelinegro, pero él no le presta mucha atención.

—Sospechaba que vendrían a mí con esos planteamientos —comenta en voz alta el joven, con aquella expresión seria y concentrada que era digna de respeto.

Drásticamente se dio un momento de silencio sepulcral entre los demonios y los dos ángeles, el cual pareció ser eterno.

—U-Uuummm… n-no quiero sonar descortés, Isse, pero… ¿podemos entrar? Creo que charlaríamos mejor adentro que aquí fuera —pidió la pelirroja.

—Adelante —responde inmediatamente el pelinegro, haciéndose a un lado para que todos los recién llegados pasen. Raynare le estaba por reclamar el por qué de aquella acción, pero sólo bastó una tranquila mirada de parte de Issei que le indicó que todo iba a estar bien, que ninguno de los integrantes del clan demoniaco haría algo malo en su casa, y la chica de cabello azabache lo entendió rápidamente.

Después de eso ambos tórtolos entran al final, siguiendo a los demás y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

 **O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

—M-Maldición… —maldijo en voz baja el líder rebelde de Grigori, agachado, palpando con sus dedos el suelo. Parecía ser que había algo allí que lo perturbó de sobremanera, y eso fue notado por una figura masculina detrás suyo.

—¿Qué es lo que ha encontrado que lo tiene así, Kokabiel-sama? —pregunta un muchacho a sus espaldas, viéndolo con seriedad. El extraño iba ataviado con prendas oscuras de mucha clase, como un traje, pantalones y zapatos de punta negros, unos guantes del mismo color y una máscara que cubría parte de su rostro, de la nariz para abajo.

—La pista de algo espantoso, algo… que no tendría que estar vivo… algo que fácilmente podría ser el fin de la existencia de todas las razas como la conocemos —responde el cadre, mirando ahora l horizonte con desdén.

—¿… Tan poderosa es esa cosa o ser del que está hablando? —pregunta el ninja, sin creer las palabras de aquel hombre de alas negras.

—No te imaginas cuánto… —contesta Kokabiel nuevamente, para luego ir levantándose lentamente —¿Cómo es posible que un ser tan monstruoso e implacable siga vivo? ¡No tendría por qué estarlo! Su asquerosa alma fue debilitada, separada de su cuerpo y sellada en esas mierdas llamadas Sacred Gears… Los ínfimos restos de esta energía que quedaron aquí corresponden al dragón carmesí, Ddraig, el dragón celestial de la dominación. Todo indica que su cuerpo está restaurado… que él ahora es un ser físico, tangible. Es un maldito hijo de perra con un poder que va más allá de todo, creo que la tendremos complicada de ahora en más, ¡maldita sea! Esos asqueroso demonios hicieron un buen trabajo aquí limpiándolo todo —exclama luego, muy furioso, por la suerte que estaba teniendo.

—Le diré sinceramente, Kokabiel-sama, que no creo mucho en esas historias de dragones, y si los hay pues no les temo, mi trabajo es acabar con los objetivos de mi cliente, sean monstruos, fantasmas, dragones o lo que sean, todo cae y caerá ante la hoja de mi katana, no tenga dudas de ello —dijo el tipo enmascarado, desenvainando su arma cuerpo a cuerpo y exhibiéndola fugazmente, para luego volver a guardarla.

Kokabiel no dijo nada, solo mira al cielo con la misma expresión amenazante de antes, y luego de unos cuantos segundos se da la vuelta para encarar al enmascarado.

—Entonces no me quedará de otra que confiarte este trabajo a ti, Kenzu —dice el cadre seriamente.

—Usted ordene y yo cumpliré —responde el ninja llamado Kenzu, inclinándose.

—Voy a necesitar que investigues todo esto, cómo y por qué carajos desaparecieron varios de mis subordinados, ya sean Zelt, Raynare, Mittelt y Kalawarner. Sospecho fuertemente que habrá sido el maldito del Sekiryuutei, un tal Hyodou Issei, el responsable de esto. Vigílalo, ve qué es lo que hace, hacia donde va, con quien habla, todo eso nos servirá para tener poder sobre él cuando llegue el inevitable momento de enfrentarnos. Pero que no se entere de que lo observas —decretó el ángel caído.

—Como ordene, Kokabiel-sama —responde Kenzu de manera automática, como si fuera un robot y sin moverse.

—Primero que nada te otorgaré un poco de información, luego te encargarás del resto. No vuelvas a mí si no tienes pruebas claras, así no perdemos el tiempo y definimos bien los pasos a seguir —dijo luego el hombre de alas negras.

—Entendido —contesta nuevamente el ninja.

Después de eso, ambos se quedaron un rato más en la zona para seguir registrando el lugar, pero no encontraron nada más, reforzando la idea de Kokabiel sobre el buen trabajo que hicieron los demonios de Kuoh para no dejar ninguna pista de lo sucedido allí. Al finalizar, el ángel caído y el asesino a sueldo se retiran fugazmente de la iglesia.

 **O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

La tensión podía palparse a flor de piel, había mucha incomodidad en el ambiente, tanto de parte de los demonios de Gremory como los ángeles caídos, una ex sacerdotisa, un dragón y un néphilim.

Issei, como era de esperarse, estaba parado y contemplando a todo el mundo, Asia y Raynare estaban junto a Mittelt y Kalawarner en un sofá, mientras que Rias y sus sirvientes estaban todos juntos en el otro sofá.

—Bien —habló repentinamente el azabache, cruzado de brazos y harto del silencio y la presión en el lugar, por lo que decide cortar el aire con su voz —Has dicho que han venido aquí para hablar sobre lo que sucedió allí en la iglesia, sospecho que tienen preguntas acerca de lo ocurrido y lo que vino después, ¿no es así? —pregunta luego, observando fijamente a la pelirroja, la cual se pone nerviosa.

—S-Sí, e-eeemmm… N-No quiero incomodar con lo que vaya a decirte, Isse, pero… verás, nosotros hemos trabajado en conjunto con Sona y sus sirvientes para poder terminar de limpiar el lugar. A-Agradecemos que te hayas encargado de los problemas que hubieron allí, pero… e-eeemmmm… también tuvimos algunos inconvenientes, y el encargarse de silenciar a la policía y la gente fue y va a ser algo complicado, hay que mantener en secreto todo esto —expresó la pelirroja. Tanto ella como Akeno, como Kiba y como Koneko lucían incómodos a la vez que disconformes, obviamente notaron la presencia de dos ángeles caídos más, y tuvieron la enorme sospecha de que estaban allí debido al pelinegro, por lo que no querían actuar mal.

—Lo sé —dijo tajantemente el muchacho, muy seriamente y haciendo temblar más a la pelirroja, quien no sabía para donde mirar así como sus siervos —Por eso les agradezco todo lo que han hecho por mí, por nosotros, no hay duda de que les debo una —.

Los cuatro demonios quedaron descolocados ante aquel comentario efectuado por Issei, y más aun con la sincera sonrisa que les dedicó. Akeno, quien obviamente no dijo nada en todo este tiempo, se mostró obnubilada con esa expresión y cuando el muchacho posó sus ojos sobre los de ella, la pobre joven se sonrojó y escondió rápidamente su rostro.

—Hubieron bastantes enemigos allí, los cuales obviamente opusieron resistencia… pero no fue nada que no pueda controlar, además con la ayuda de Ddraig todo se hizo más fácil —

Acto seguido una nube roja se arremolina en la sala, un poco lejos de los presentes, la cual trajo consigo la presencia del gran dragón rojo, ahora en tamaño familiar.

— **Hola, no hay de qué** —saluda y expresa el lagarto alado, acostándose en el suelo y empezando a dormitar.

Al único al que le pareció gracioso la aparición de Ddraig y su consecuente comentario fue a Issei, los demás seguían tensos.

—Retomando lo que les decía, los enemigos no fueron la gran cosa, y si se lo estaban preguntando… Sí, ellas dos estaban custodiando la entrada —dice el azabache, señalando a Mittelt y a Kalawarner. Los demonios se sorprendieron en demasía, y Rias ya estaba por preguntar y reclamar cuando el muchacho al frente se le adelantó —No interesa por qué carajos están aquí, eso lo vamos a hablar en la academia con Sona y demás, lo que tienen que saber es que pasaran la noche en esta casa por mi decisión —y tras haber dicho eso nadie más tuvo intenciones de reclamar nada. Raynare vio como su querido novio tenía a rajatabla a los demonios, y eso le gustó mucho —Aparecieron otros ángeles caídos, los asesinamos, luego entré al interior y se me apareció un tipo loco y asqueroso llamado Freed Zelzen, no me interesa si fue o era un sacerdote o lo que sea, el tema es que lo asesiné decapitándolo. Luego me dirigí a la parte baja de la iglesia, descubrí allí a muchos sectarios haciendo cosas raras, claramente malas, así que decidí ejecutarlos a todos, sin dejar a nadie vivo. Eso es lo que pasó —finalizó él.

Los demonios integrantes del clan Gremory lucían atónitos. Si bien presenciaron varias veces la ferocidad en batalla del pelinegro, les seguía sorprendiendo ese hecho, aunque se los contara o ellos mismos lo contemplaran muchas veces.

—Escuchen, sé que Ddraig y yo hemos hecho destrozos en varias ocasiones en pos de proteger el orden en la ciudad, y también sé que ustedes, en dichas ocasiones, se tuvieron que ocupar de esos destrozos, por eso les reitero tanto mis disculpas como mis agradecimientos, y les prometo que haré algo para compensárselos… cuando sea el momento indicado, por supuesto. Por ahora eso es lo único que les puedo decir, mañana hablaremos más a fondo cuando nos reunamos con Sona y sus siervos, ¿de acuerdo? ¿está claro, Rias? —explica y pregunta Issei, calmado pero serio.

—S-Sí, sí, está claro, muy claro —asiente la aludida, con nerviosismo repentino, habiendo salido del estupor que le generó ver esa pequeña nueva faceta del muchacho —B-Bueno, eeeehh… creo que será mejor entonces que nos retiremos. Lamentamos esta molestia, Isse —dice luego, levantándose y siendo imitada por sus siervos —Y… eeeemmm… gracias —agradece al final, con una pequeña sonrisa y una fugaz reverencia. Los demás la imitan nuevamente.

—A ustedes —comenta Issei al respecto —Les acompaño hasta la puerta —dice luego, yendo detrás de ellos, otorgando el paso por la entrada para que pudieran salir.

Akeno es la última que va saliendo, pero antes de poner un pie afuera, ella se gira hacia Issei, con su mirada cabizbaja la cual va elevándose hasta encontrarse con los ojos del pelinegro.

—I-Isse… ¿p-podemos… hablar mañana? En la academia —pregunta la chica, levemente incómoda, con un ligero sonrojo y expresándose en un susurro.

—Cierto, teníamos que hablar, casi lo olvido —comenta él —Claro, si no es problema para ti… —responde luego, con normalidad.

—No, no será problema —comenta la azabache, con una imperceptible sonrisa que el joven delante de ella pudo captar —Adiós —saluda en seco luego, para finalmente retirarse.

—¿Qué… era lo que quería ese demonio, amor? —pregunta Raynare, abrazándolo repentinamente a su chico por detrás. Parecía querer esconder sus celos con amor, pero el pelinegro pudo sentirlo, más estando tan cerca de su novia, lo que le hace un poco de gracia.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Estás celosa? —interroga el pelinegro, mirando de reojo a su chica con una sonrisa pícara.

—¿¡E-Eh?! ¡Y-Yo jamás podría estar celosa! ¡M-Menos de ti, mi novio! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso, Isse? —responde ella, ligeramente ruborizada, exaltada y haciendo pucheros de molestia por aquellas preguntas.

—Me alegro, porque yo jamás estaría con otra chica, tú eres la única para mí —comenta Issei al momento que, repentinamente, toma de la cintura y las piernas a Raynare para después levantarla y cargarla en sus brazos. Por supuesto ella se asustó, y se preparó para reclamarle, pero el muchacho siguió hablando —No te preocupes, Akeno sólo quiere hablar de cosas sin importancia conmigo, quizás sea algo relacionado a lo que pasó en la iglesia. Como sabrás, trabajo junto a Rias y su séquito en estos temas, seguro es eso—le explica luego, con normalidad —Vamos con Asia y tus compañeras, tenemos que ayudarles a que se acomoden para que pasen la noche aquí —finaliza.

—B-Bueno… —le responde la linda de Raynare, escondiendo su rostro sonrojado y nervioso. Parecía que su enojo se fue, pero internamente seguía un poco preocupada, no quería que su chico fuera asaltado por otra mujer, aunque al final terminó pensando que sólo estaba siendo paranoica, así que lo dejó.

Así, Issei llevó a cuestas a Raynare, luego guiaron a Asia, Mittelt y Kalawarner a sus respectivas nuevas habitaciones, quedándose oficialmente en la casa a partir de esa noche.

 **O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

A la mañana siguiente, Issei sale temprano de la casa rumbo a la academia, por supuesto, no sin antes dejar su hogar fuertemente protegido ante cualquier siniestro. Allí quedaron descansando plácidamente una ex sacerdotisa y tres ángeles caídos.

—Raynare habrá quedado muy exhausta por lo de anoche, si terminamos bastante tarde. Se veía tan linda cuando dormía… —comenta el pelinegro, con cierto tono humorístico, recordando a su noviecita en el proceso.

— **Seguramente, chico enamorado** —comenta Ddraig, apareciendo como si fuera un muñequito en el hombro derecho de Issei — **Aunque no entienda mucho del amor humano igual te escucharé, después de todo somos compañeros, y debemos apoyarnos en todo momento** —agrega luego.

—Exacto —recalca el muchacho, sonriendo —Ahora bien, volviendo a lo que nos compete, debo ir a la academia para concertar una reunión de emergencia, seguramente Rias le habrá contado a Sona sobre los dos ángeles caídos extra que ahora tengo en mi casa, y Sona querrá saber el por qué de ello. Normalmente no les diría un carajo, pero soy humilde, así que lo haré. Debo pensar luego qué haré con Asia y las otras dos tortolas —.

— **¿No las harás entrar a la academia al igual que tu novia?** —pregunta el dragón, algo pensativo.

—No lo sé… ¿crees que sea factible? —pregunta el pelinegro a su vez.

— **No lo sé, yo sólo arrojé una idea** —responde inmediatamente el dragón, encogiéndose de hombros — **Supongo que sería una suerte de solución temporal, la más fácil al menos** —agrega luego.

—Mmmmm… podrías tener razón, aunque no estoy seguro si será más o menos peligroso si lo hacemos así —comenta Issei, con una mano en el mentón.

— **Bueno, aunque sea piensa en esa opción, la puedes tomar temporalmente y luego veremos qué haremos** —le dice el dragoncito, observándolo.

—Lo pensaré en el camino, gracias — le contesta el pelinegro, haciéndole una señal de aprobación con su mano derecha.

Ambos continuaron en el camino hacia la academia Kuoh, bastante tranquilo al parecer… aunque no fuera tan así.

—Con que ahí estás, mi estimado Hyodou Issei, el portador del dragón rojo —.

Aquellas palabras fueron pronunciadas por el asesino a sueldo Kenzu, quien estaba apoyado sobre el barandal de un edificio a varias calles lejos del azabache. El hombre tenía las mismas vestimentas oscuras, y afilaba la mirada para así poder observar a su objetivo.

—Con el rastro de energía que me proporcionó Kokabiel-sama más una foto con descripciones tuyas, pude encontrarte. Fue bastante fácil —decía él mientras emitía una corta risa egoísta —Pareces ser un tipo formidable, creo que entablar un enfrentamiento contigo sería algo muy interesante y divertido. De momento me limitaré a contemplar cada movimiento que haces, mi estimado Isse, pero si llego a considerarlo necesario pues… desenvainaré mi espada y le llevaré tu cabeza a mi cliente, tenlo por seguro —finalizó, mostrando una mirada afilada, segura y muy amenazante.

…

…

…

— **Isse…** —llama repentinamente el dragón.

—Dime que sentiste lo mismo que yo, Ddraig —le responde el aludido, pidiéndole aquello.

— **Un aura sedienta de sangre, implacable… enfocada en nosotros, ¿estoy equivocado?** —contesta el lagarto alado.

—Para nada —responde Issei seriamente.

— **No sé tú, pero yo no pienso tomarme esto a la ligera. Sea quien sea no solo está fuera de nuestro radio de visión sino también puede percibirse como un ser formidable. Al menos por ahora, hay que estar muy expectantes** —comenta el dragón, en las mismas que el pelinegro

—Sí, anticiparnos a lo que sea que quiera hacer ese o esa desgraciado o desgraciada que nos tiene en la mira. Tú ocúpate de mirar a mis espaldas, yo me encargo del frente. Ya estamos a poco de llegar a la academia —pide nuevamente el muchacho, apresurando ligeramente el paso, tratando de no verse alterado.

— **Como ordenes, compañero** —acata de manera inmediata el dragón rojo.

—Raynare y las demás estarán bien, la barrera que ponemos siempre es casi impenetrable, haría falta una fuerza titánica para poder sobrepasarla, un asalto continuo y sostenido con un poder similar al de un dios durante varias horas —comenta luego Issei.

— **Sin dudas, uno de nuestros grandes orgullos** —dijo Ddraig al respecto, con una sonrisa y un sentimiento que acompañaba ese comentario.

—Sí, pero por ahora apresurémonos —.

— **Entendido** —.

Dicho y hecho, nephilim y dragón se dirigieron con rapidez hacia su destino, llegando en poco tiempo a la susodicha academia.

—¡Oh, Isse-senpai! —exclama Murayama, viendo llegar ciertamente presuroso al muchacho —¡Buen día, Isse-senpai! —saluda luego junto a su compañera y amiga Katase, quien al percatarse se adelanta también para saludar al susodicho.

—Buen día, Murayama. Buen día, Katase —devuelve Issei el saludo a cada una por separado.

—¿Te encuentras bien? Luces agitado —pregunta la chica de cabello castaño, intrigada y algo preocupada.

—Sí, ahora que lo noto eso es cierto —comenta la del cabello rosado.

—Estoy bien, chicas, no pasa nada —responde el azabache, algo serio y haciendo movimientos con la mano para hacer como si no importara.

—¿Y Raynare-chan? ¿Qué pasó con ella? —pregunta ahora Murayama.

—¿Ella había venido ayer? —cuestiona también Katase.

—Raynare no podrá asistir hoy a clases, se quedó descansando, anoche me estuvo ayudando mucho ya que vinieron unas cuantas personas que se quedaran a vivir por un tiempo en mi casa, así que estuvimos acomodando un par de habitaciones para ellos —responde y explica el joven.

—Ooooh así que es lo que pasó —comenta ligeramente sorprendida la pelirosa.

—Bueno, esperamos que pueda venir pronto, nos gustaría poder hablar un poco más con ella, si no es molestia, claro —dijo la castaña.

—Estoy seguro que no será molestia para ella —expresó Issei con una sonrisa —Bien, si me disculpan debo continuar, tengo que atender unos asuntos importantes, hablaremos mejor en otro momento. Hasta luego —.

El pelinegro se despide cortés pero fugazmente de las dos estudiantes, quienes le saludan de igual manera.

—"Bueno, a ver, tengo que ir entonces donde Rias, hablar con ella, luego llamar a los demás, tanto a sus sirvientes como a los de Sona, organizar esa reunión, explicar lo de la estancia de Kalawarner, de Mittelt y Asia, pensar sobre lo que me dijo Ddraig…" —.

Issei iba muy concentrado en lo que tenía que hacer, tanto así que, en un momento, descuidó completamente la atención en su camino, lo que provocó que se llevara por delante a alguien sin siquiera poder verle la cara. Tanto Issei como aquella persona cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo, lamentablemente el pelinegro por encima.

—Ugh… —se quejó en un susurro el muchacho —"Rayos, ¿sobre quien habré caído? Espero no haberle lastimado" —pensó luego, deseando no haber hecho mal. Más temprano que tarde se da cuenta de que estaba encima de una chica, y que además de eso…

—I-I-Iss-ssee… —tartamudea dicha joven, con un tono de voz que el azabache conocía muy bien.

Él inmediatamente abre los ojos, pero lentamente se va alejando para ver sobre quien estaba, para terminar descubriendo que no era nada más y nada menos que Akeno, la cual observaba a Issei con una mirada preocupada y sus mejillas muy ruborizadas por estar tan cerca de él.

Akeno, viéndose derrotada y completamente a merced de Issei, no sabe para donde mirar, sus ojos fugazmente se posan en los del muchacho para luego rápidamente cambiar de objetivo.

—Eh… Hola, Akeno —saluda Issei, sin tener algo mejor que decir, mientras contemplaba, aun en su lugar, el rostro enrojecida de aquella pobre muchacha, más sus ojos, los cuales parecían temblar por los nervios.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **Muchas gracias a todos por leer, nos estaremos viendo en otra continuación.**

 **Hasta luego y suerte!**


End file.
